Only Business
by A.F.O.D
Summary: Kagome's not the biggest fan of the rich and mighty, but when she's suddenly thrown into the world she despised the most, Kagome is reluctant to be a part of the corrupt world do business. Is meeting her company rival be fate & love or is it only business? RE-EDITING :)
1. Knock Knock!

**Hi... I'm kind of new to fan fiction, but I thought I could give it a try. I have some pretty fun ideas so please Read, Relax and Review =]**

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: I AM RE-EDITING THIS STORY, SO THE UPDATES YOU SEE WILL NOT BE NEW CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY IS ALREADY COMPLETE! :) **_

IT'S ONLY BUSINESS

* * *

><p>'…<em>And in other news, the well known Takashi Corporation has gained yet another 4.2 mill—'<em>

"And once again the well know Takashi Corporation is still the most powerful company in Japan, blah, blah, blah. We get it! They're fucking rich." Yelled an annoyed raven-black haired girl at the TV, her smoky gray/blue eyes oozing with annoyance.

"I don't understand why you hate Takashi Corp so much." Her brown haired, chocolate colored eyed best friend Sango stated, "I mean, they donate to charity and stuff.

"It's not that I hate _ONLY_ Takashi Corp Sango, I dislike rich people in general."

Sango rolled her eyes and finished her hot chocolate, "I gotta start heading home, so I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget to lock the door once I'm gone"

"Yes mother," Kagome said playfully.

About thirty seconds once Sango had left Kagome heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was probably Sango, who always manages to leave _something_ at her house she opened it diligently. "Forget something again San—who're you?"

"Are you Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Depends on whose asking."

"May we come in?"

Kagome arched her right eyebrow to the men in full black suits and sunglasses. "May you please tell me how I can help you before I let you in?"

* * *

><p>The room was silent. Silent like there werent even any crickets playing that "song" that they play whenever night time comes along. Kagome stared at them and suddenly burst out laughing.<p>

"You guys are kidding right? I mean honestly, did Sango put you up to this? This has got to be some sort of stupid joke right?" the 3 men stayed quiet and Kagome just stared at them with a look of disbelief written on her face. "You expect me to believe that my father's father, who I haven't heard from since I was two when my father died might I add, is on his death bed and wants _me_ to become his heir because I'm his only blood relative?"

"Yes, that is correct," said one of the men.

" You're insane." She said blutly, Do you people actually think I'd—"

"Higurashi-sama, no matter how much you try to deny it, you really the heir of Higurashi Corporation." Another of the men chimed.

Kagome shook her head, "look, I'm not saying yes or anything... but if I really _was_ your so called quote heir unquote, I don't even know how to properly run my own life let alone how to run a multimillion dollar company. This is a joke. No person in their right mind would let some long lost granddaughter run their business."

"This is no joke Higurashi-sama. Everything you need to know about the business will be taught to you. You will be trained in anything and everything you need to succeed."

"This is ridiculous, it's like you people aren't even listening to me." Kagome thought for a moment and decided to play along with these—body...guards...? Men in black—alien spy people? Who knows. Who care.

She paused for a moment and faked a sweet smile, "Okay, here's the deal, if you can prove it, maybe I'll think about it. Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Holy mother of— copyrighted sayings." Kagome stared at the gated palace like house. It was at least 3 stories, not including the top floor, which gave a great view of the entire property. A huge fountain sat in the middle of the "U" shaped driveway as well as a huge garage door that was coincidentally opened and gave Kagome a wonderful view of almost every single brand of car you could possibly think of.<p>

They walked inside and Kagome entered a room, that looked much like a study or office, "I can't believe this." She said as she sat down on a floral Victorian styled chair.

"Ah, Will ye start yer training as soon as possible then?" said an old looking woman whose golden and engraved name tag cleafully introduced her as Kaede.

"Wha-what?" and before Kagome knew it, Kagome was dragged off into another room somewhere in this awfully wonderful huge house.

* * *

><p>"We've prepared your transcripts so you can transfer to Shikon University as a business major." Said Keade as she sat down on her desk.<p>

"Wait a minute. Who said anything about transferring? I can't leave Tokyo University! That's just asking way too much! And what about my friends! This is—"

"Would you like your friends to be transferred there too?"

"No! That's—that's not the point!The point is, I thought it was all a joke so I asked this men in black copycats to prove to me that they weren't lying! I-I can't do this, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry my so called grandfather's sick and all but I'm really not cut out for this business. There's a lot more things I want to do with my life!"

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, I know this is a lot of pressure on you, but you truly are the only heir your grandfather has."

"This isn't me! I'm not rich! I haven't heard from him for over 10 years now! He can't expect me to forget everything and just take over his business. Where was he when I needed him? When my father died huh? Where was he? Why did he leave us! My mother went into debt and he didn't even bother sending us any support. He didn't help us, so why shouldn't I help him?"

"Kagome-sama…"

"Just forget it! I'm not doing this." Kagome ran out of the room, running through the huge gates of the house. It took Kagome a slow second to realize she was draping wet. She looked up at the sky that seemed to be having a waterworks shows just like her and wondered how she was going to get home. She continued her way remembering the different places they passed by when they took her to the house, _'this is ridiculous. I can't believe it. How in the world had I not known we had a connection with Higurashi Corporation? This is just—'_ her thoughts were stopped when she heard the sound of a car horn. Kagome looked around on the empty streets and noticed she was standing in the middle of the road.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to move?" yelled an angry half demon. He stuck his head out of the car, his silver hair getting darker in color as it soaked up the rain.

Kagome snapped out of her daze, bowed and quickly ran to the other side. What had she been thinking? Dazing off like that. _'I probably could've been killed,'_ she thought. Kagome hugged herself as she suddenly felt just how cold it was outside. Tears mixed in with raindrops and Kagome had not noticed the umbrella that was now protecting her.

* * *

><p>InuYasha's P.O.V.<p>

I stared at the note in the passenger seat. _'How could you do this to me Kikyo? Of all the people you could've picked, did it have to be Onigumo?'_ I drove off, I didn't know where I was going but it sure as hell wasn't home. I needed to think, get my mind cleared, _'kind of hard with the weather being so gloomy'_ I thought looking up at the dark clouds. I looked in front of me and saw a girl with long black hair standing in the middle of the streets, stopping immediately before I accidentally hit her. Maybe she was crazy.

I honked the horn and yelled "Hey! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to move?" a little harsh I guess, but I was mad and she wasn't helping standing in the middle of the road just waiting for me or anyone to accidentally hit her and possibly kill her. She looked around, bowed and ran to the other side. She stood there and I couldn't help but watch. She looked lost, sad and confused. Just like me. I grabbed the emergency umbrella from the glove compartment and got out of the car turning my hazard lights on as I got out. I walked over to her, she didn't seem to notice.

"You'll catch a cold if you just stand in the rain like this." Her smoky gray/blue eyes looked up at me, and it took me by surprise. I cleared my throat, "What are you doing outside in the rain anyway?"

Her voice sounded like music to my ears, why? I don't know, maybe because I was lonely. "I was just out for a walk. To be honest I kind of got lost."

"Your soaking wet," I explained.

A smile, barely even noticeable, appeared on her face, she was gorgeous to say the least. "I kinda figured." She said.

"Look I know we don't know each other, but I feel compelled to help you, so do you mind if I take you home?"

She shook her head, "I'll get your car wet, besides my house is—"she stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked around again, "Where am I?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile, "I think it's best I take you home. What's your address?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its bad to end it there, but you know. I wanna see what you guys think. =] I hope you enjoyed reading Only Business.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**ARIGATO =]**


	2. The End?

**I would really love it if you guys could review please please please. It really helps me get inspired because I feel really nice about myself and my writing. So PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I really want to thank XxInume-TakahashixX for reviewing, thank you :]**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to the ray of light that shined through the window curtain. She looked around and exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. <em>'I guess it was all a dream.'<em> Her thoughts soon began to form a face that seemed familiar to her. She blushed as she remembers the handsome guy who was in her dream. She suddenly felt a vibration on her bed and noticed her phone said _5 missed calls_. She stared at the phone and just as soon as she was about to pick it up to inspect it the name _Sango_ popped up.

"Shit…" she whispered.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was starting to get worried! Why haven't you answered your phone? I called like 20 times! Kagome why aren't you answering me?!"

"Sango if you just take a second to let me answer your questions I'll start talking."

"…" there was a pause as she heard Sango sigh, "I'm sorry, continue"

"Okay… well… Uhm… I've been sleeping, I had a really strange dream last night… Uhm… I'm okay, a little groggy, but don't worry I'm fine. I haven't answered the phone because I've been asleep this entire time. And you did not call 20 times, my phone only says 5."

"Well at least your okay… but where are you? You're going to be late for class!"

Kagome looked at the clock and soon felt the impact of her hand and her forehead. "I'll be there."

Kagome hopped into the shower quickly and in a snap, dressed in the first clothes she saw in her closet, which was a black tank top and black spandex. She looked at herself and quickly looked for her grey long dress-like top with the sleeves cut up in slits. She grabbed her black above-the-knee boots and put on a silver and black chain around her waist, applied her make-up and booked to her white 2009 Camry and drove crazily to Tokyo University.

Kagome parked her car and noticed a huge crowd of people gathered around the school's entrance, many with cameras and phones out.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango trying to get out of the crown, when she finally did she ran over to Kagome who looked oddly confused.

"Guess whose here!"

Kagome laughed as Sango's hair was flying in every which way direction. "Who Sango?" she said fixing her hair.

"Guess!"

"I don't know!" she said playfully.

"Just guess!"

"Miley Cyrus?"

"Stop messing around Kagome, it's someone famous.

"But... she is famous, sorta... I mean she's having some weird al day everyday spring-break behavior syndrome but_—"_

"It's Shippou Kitsune!"

"Shippou Kitsune? Like, the model?"

"Yeah! All the girls are fawning over him!"

"So… What's he doing here?"

"I don't know! He hasn't said anything, there's an old lady with him and some weird men in suits."

"Men in suits? Weird, I had a dream about men in suits and an old woman" she laughed.

"STUDENTS!" Kagome and Sango turned to the crowd and found one of the English professors telling the kids to get to class.

The students dispersed and ran to their classes not wanting to feel the wrath of professor Winston.

"I am so sorry about that madam Hanaku. They do not always behave like that." He said in English to the old woman.

"That is alright, no harm no foul," she replied in English. "However, I am looking for a student." She said in Japanese now.

"I would be happy to help, can you tell me the students name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

Sango's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she heard the old woman say her best friends name. "DEEEEE?" she shouted without realizing it. Kagome covered her mouth and cursed when the professor, the old woman and Shippou Kitsune looked their direction.

"Well, we seem to have found Miss Higurashi." professor Winston smiled brightly.

Kagome stared at the lady in front of her and pinched herself, _'I thought it was a dream!'_

Kagome's train of thought was disrupted when Sango spoke to her, "Kagome… you know these people?"

"In a dream… but, this can't be real!" she said.

"Higurashi-sama, please give your answer another thought." Asked Shippou.

"What answer?" asked Sango.

"You didn't know?" asked Shippou, "Higurashi-sama here is the only blood heir of the Higurashi Corporation. Her grandfather is on his deathbed and has asked us to contact her to make sure his company would succeed after he passes." Shippou explained.

"Your grandfather? The one you lost contact with when your father died?" asked Sango.

Kagome nodded her head slowly and stared at the ground still in denial that the situation in front of her was really happening.

Sango seeing her best friend in distress decided to butt in, "look, you guys can't just force someone to take over a company. Who cares if they are blood related, _he_ abandoned them, not the other way around. If you ask me, Kagome has no debt to pay with the old geezer anyway."

"Young lady, I will not let ye talk about my master that way. Ye ought to learn some manners."

Sango scoffed, "You rich people are all the same. You think you can trample over anyone just because you have money."

"Hey! Don't be so rude. Higurashi Corporation worked hard to be on top. Please do not taint the company with your bad language." Said Shippou.

"I don't care you—"

"It's alright Sango," Kagome said as she looked up, "No matter how much you beg me, I will never take over Higurashi Corporation. He may be blood, but he sure as hell ain't family." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and walked away from the group.

"She is really stubborn" said Shippou.

"Yes indeed," Kaede sighed, "business is in her blood after all." Kaede turned to the professor and said, "We will be taking our leave now." Kaede and Shippou walked to the car that was waiting upfront and drove off.

Kagome stared at the TV for the longest time as her mouth hung open.

'_Is Higurashi Corps going downhill from here? One of our reporters caught sight of a huge mob of people in the front of Tokyo University today and surprisingly famous model Shippou Kitsune and Head Secretary of Higurashi Corporation Kaede Hanaku were caught in the scene. After the crowd dispersed the only footage left was this:_

"_No matter how much you beg me, I will never take over Higurashi Corporation. He may be blood, but he sure as hell ain't family."_

_The mysterious girl now known as Higurashi Kagome has denied taking over Higurashi Corp. This might just as well be the end for Higurashi Corporation._

_And in other news a ba—'_

Kagome was about to scream when she heard a knock on the door. As she opened the door, her eyes were invaded by flashing lights and voice talking over each other.

"Higurashi-san what do you have to say about this being the end of Higurashi Corporation?"

"Will you tell us why you hate your grandfather so much?"

Kagome looked at them all and yelled, "QUIET!" there was a moment of silent as they pointed the camera's as her.

"I will have all of you know that my personal life is not something I want to display to the public, as for Higurashi Corporation falling downhill, I have no comment towards that. Now I would love it if you people would just leave me alone and let me live my normal life." She shut the door and shook her head.

A few minutes later after the paparazzi and reporters had gone, a note slipped into her door. Kagome felt the light tap on her foot and looked down.

_This is only the beginning Higurashi-sama. It will only get worse if you keep denying Higurashi Corp._

Kagome crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. "FUCKIN' A'!."

* * *

><p><strong>I do believe this is a good place to end it. Thank you for reading and please please please PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU.<strong>


	3. I'm In

**Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing, I would've loved more, but I didn't want to keep my fellow reviewers waiting. So I hope you enjoy, heres the next chapter.**

**I also forgot to mention, InuYasha and everything except the plot is not mine! Disclaimer. Please don't sue!**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you getting tired of this Kagome?" asked Sango as she ate a french fry.<p>

"I am not going to let them get to me." Snarled Kagome as she stabbed her salad.

Sango sighed, she felt sorry for her best friend and wished there was something she could do to help, however, what good could she do?

Kagome finished her salad and took her burger, fries and drinks to go, "I'm gonna go home early Sango, these stupid reporters are giving me a migraine."

Sango nodded and gave her a warm and strong hug, "Feel better honey"

Kagome smiled and walked out of the fast food restaurant.

"Higurashi-sama! Why haven't you contacted Higurashi corp?"

"Please give us a comment on the issue of Higurashi disappearing from the top 10 corporations."

Kagome tried her best to ignore them so she put on her earphones and continued to walk home as the reporters followed her every move, the camera's never moving away from her.

* * *

><p>"An heir huh?" a man most probably in his early 30's or late 20's asked rhetorically.<p>

"And to whom are you talking to now brother," asked another man in his early 20's, holding a cup of Ramen Noodles.

"They found the heir to Higurashi Corporation…"

"Competition?" asked the man with long silver hair and golden-amber eyes, also known as InuYasha Takashi, heir to the Takashi Corp.

"They say the girl does not want to take over the company."

"Seriously? That's somethin' d'fferent" InuYasha said as he swallowed his noodles.

"Must you eat that stuff?" asked the brother also known as Sesshoumaru, the owner of another branch of Takashi Corporation known as the Taisho Branch.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm going to be a business man soon doesn't mean I gotta eat that small portion of fish and a leaf all the time."

"Besides that brother, you do realize that if this girl happens to change her mind, your going to be in deep… well there is really no other term for it_—_"

"For what?"

"Deep shit"

"Please, she probably doesn't know the first thing about business."

"Au contraire little brother, do you know who she is to begin with?"

InuYasha stared at him blankly, "No."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "She's actually quite brilliant, she won a business award that earned her 16 million yen to study in any school she chose, the main point was that she would choose to study at Harvard. However since the money could be spent in anyway she wanted, she decided to pay off her mothers debts and save the rest for her college tuition at Tokyo University as an Art Major."

"How much was left over?"

"I think almost 9 million yen went to their debt, house, fathers death, funeral, hospital bills etc. 7 million went to her college fund, which is actually sad to say won't cover everything. In the end she's still has no money in her pocket."

InuYasha looked at his older brother in amazement, "and how do you know all of this?"

"I do my research. We have to keep track of the competition, why do you think were number one while Higurashi is at three slowly going down to four?"

InuYasha was so confused, "so why doesn't this girl want to be the heir of Higurashi Corp?"

"There are no full details about it yet, however, it must be family problems. Here." Sesshoumaru handed him the laptop and InuYasha raised his right eyebrow as he watched it.

"I know that girl."

"Of course, by now everyone does. She's been on the new non-stop."

InuYasha shook his head, "No, I've met her… I didn't know who she was, I gave her a ride home."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide, "epiphany" he simply said.

"What is your brilliant idea this time?" he said sarcastically.

"You need a way to make sure that this girl does not change her mind about taking over Higurashi Corp," he paused for a second, "You need to distract her. Make sure she is so caught up in you that she definitely won't want to take over the company."

"But she already doesn't want to take over the company." He stated, "what's the point of distracting her?"

"It's just for safety reasons," he explained, "like a down payment when you buy a house, there has got to be security. We have to make sure she would never take over the company."

"Your evil." InuYasha stated, "but business is business. I can't let her get in the way of us staying at the top." He smiled, "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in front of her TV and decided to turn it off after getting annoyed at how many new stations had herself on it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. <em>'Lousy reporters'<em> she thought bitterly.

"How many times do I have to tell you annoying people to leave me the he—" she stopped mid sentence as she stared at the amazingly handsome young man from her dreams. Kagome stared at him, when she finally realized who the person at the door was, "Oh uhm… uhm…"

"InuYasha" he finished for her.

"Right, of course. InuYasha… uhm… not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" she said as she looked outside to make sure no reporters were outside. "Come in, come in."

"Nice place you got here." he said, half meaning it, half not.

"Thank you… what brings you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood."

"I see… Is there anything I can help you with?"

InuYasha looked around and looked at Kagome, _'she's beautiful, most definitely. Nice legs, her breast look soft, and what an amazing ass. In other words, __**jackpot**__.'_ He smiled at her, "let's go out to eat," he said just as the microwave beeped to signal that the food is done.

He sniffed the air, "what are you making?"

Kagome looked at him and realized she had been staring, "oh I was just heating up some ramen, do you want some?" she asked.

**[[Kagome doesn't know InuYasha is the heir to Takashi Corporation, she doesn't watch the new news much and when she catches a few glimpses of it, its mostly about her.]]**

InuYasha licked his lips_, __'A girl who loves ramen? I can so get used to this.'_

"Maybe just one." He said.

Kagome laughed as InuYasha told her about a prank he pulled on his brother. "That's golden, I would not have been able to keep a straight face if I did that to anyone."

"His reaction was priceless, I even took secret pictures which he thinks I deleted."

Kagome looked at the clock which read 11:45, "It's getting pretty late, I'm sure you have school tomorrow as well…"

"Oh, yeah, your right. I should get going," he got up and headed for the door with Kagome right behind him, he turned around and Kagome, who wasn't watching where she was going bumped into his toned chest and rubbed her nose as she looked up. He laughed, "this was really fun… I hope we can do it again sometime…"

Kagome smiled, "definitely! Just tell me next time."

"Is that a hint that I should ask for your number?"

"Maybe" Kagome said playfully.

"May I?"

Kagome handed him a piece of paper with a pone number on it and smiled, "Your welcome."

InuYasha walked to his car and drove off as Kagome closed her door and listened to the sound of his engine turning on and then speeding off.

She bit her lip and smiled happily.

'_Today wasn't such a bad day'_

* * *

><p><strong>okay! That's the chapter :D I hppe you enjoyed it. Please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME :] ALL YOU GOTTA SAY IS GOOD JOB… OR NICE, OR YOU SHOULD TRY… OR KEEP GOING… ANYTHING REALLY. Thank you. I really hope to see at least 5 reviews. Thank you!<strong>


	4. You're What?

**Hello everyone. A.F.O.D. here, ready to continue this story. Please read and enjoy and review to your hearts content! Please REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Sango sighed in exasperation, not that she was really mad at Kagome, but really because she was annoyed at what was up with her best friend.<p>

"Kags, you know I love you, but what is making you so happy? Don't get me wrong I love when you happy, but yesterday you were so down in the dumps! Oh my god! Please don't tell me you've gone bipolar on me!" she asked dramatically.

Kagome laughed and looked over at her friend, "every girl out there is a little bipolar San"

"So… what's up with you? Did something good happen? Did Higurashi Corp finally stop hassling you?"

Kagome smiled, "nothing… last night was just a really good night" she said dreamily.

Sango raised her right eyebrow, "Higurashi Kagome were you with a boy last night?" she asked with a hint of teasing.

Kagome just smiled and Sango squealed, "Oh my gosh you totally were! Tell me the details! Tell me everything!"

Kagome laughed as Sango kept bugging her about her night with the "mystery" guy. Sango listened intently as Kagome talked about her night and the funny things they talked about.

Sango squealed as Kagome finished the story, "so what's his name?" she asked.

Kagome thought for a minute, "InuYasha… come to think of it he didn't tell me his first name." she said, tapping her chin.

**[[you know in Japan it's usually last name first name when you introduced yourself, Kagome thought InuYasha was his last name]]**

"Huh" said Sango, "oh wells, he sounds charming. When's your next date?"

"He said he'd call me. I'm hoping soon." Kagome paused then looked seriously at Sango "I've never felt this much attraction to guy before Sango, especially after one date!"

Sango gushed and hugged Kagome tightly, then she had a brilliant idea, "you need to buy some new clothes!" she yelled. Before Kagome could open her mouth to protest she was already in the car and in front of the mall in seconds.

Kagome turned to Sango, all the color flushed out of her, "Sango, please never drive like that ever again. Especially not in my car."

Sango laughed and scratched the back of her head, "uh… gomen gomen Kagome-chan" she apologized.

* * *

><p>"What about this?" asked Kagome.<p>

Sango pursed her lips, "turn?" she bit her lips, "take off the hat?" she burst out laughing, "never mind. Next outfit."

Kagome came out in a black asymmetrical tunic and brown khaki shorts with some black multi buckled wedges. Sango smiled deviously, "excellent. You're wearing that on your next date."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room so she can take them off and then purchase the clothes. "Are you satisfied Sango?" she asked playfully.

After a few hours of shopping, resting, eating and shopping again, they finally headed back to Kagome's house.

"I am so tired!" said Sango taking off her shoes and jacket then plopping on the couch.

"Ugh, me too!" Kagome said as she dropped the shopping bags, took off her shoes and landing right on Sango, who was sprawled on the couch. Sango too tired and lazy to say thing just let Kagome sit on her legs.

Sango suddenly sat up making Kagome fall, "you know what I noticed?"

"Me on the floor with my butt hurting?" Kagome said sarcastically rubbing her bruised butt, or soon to be.

"No. There were no paparazzi after you today."

Kagome paused for a moment, "you're right… I wonder what happened?"

Sango laughed, "who cares? Maybe they found someone else to annoy, better for you" she replied happily.

"Very true San" just then the doorbell rung. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, "I think we've spoken too soon." Kagome said as she slapped her forehead.

Kagome opened the door and was once again blinded by flashing lights and bombarded with pointless questions. Kagome shook her head and listened to their questions.

"Higurashi-sama, is it true that you have a mystery guy?"

"Tell us his name!"

"Where did you meet?"

Kagome stood there shocked, Sango closed the door quickly and shook Kagome who seemed to be in a trance.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

"How could they possibly have known?" she asked.

"I don't know, but honestly they are digging into your personal and private life way too far!" Sango yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Kagome and Sango were forced to walk to school because for some unknown reason Kagome's car wasn't running. Which seemed strange to them since it was working perfectly the day before.

"I wish you had a car Sango."

"I do have a car!" Sango yelled, then blushed, "just not one with an engine" she laughed nervously.

Sango was getting annoyed, despite her joking around with Kagome, with the paparazzi. If they keep following them around someone was going to lose a foot, maybe two.

"I'm really sorry about this Sango. I've brought you into this stupid mess."

"It's okay Kags, I just hope they have insurance."

"Why do you say that?"

"If they follow us anymore today, I can't promise that there won't be any bloodshed."

"Sango, please restrain yourself. I know wyou can easily break their limbs and all, but you can't do it to them, it'll be all over the news."

"I know" she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>"It's after school, are they really not gona leave us alone?" asked Sango.<p>

"Nope. You should be used to this."

"Yeah when they just focused on you, now they won't leave me alone! They keep pestering me about you! I love you Kagome, but this is getting out of hand."

"I know it is. I'm really sorry. Just put up with it for a few more days. I'm sure they'l give up soon."

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe they split up!' yelled Sango over the phone.<em>

Kagome shook her head, "I'm really sorry Sango!"

'_I am about half a centimeter close to pounding one of these reporters!'_

"Sango please, I don't want you going to jail."

'_It was bad enough they were following __**you**__, but now they are following __**both**__ of us? Are they __**asking**__ for a death wish?'_

Kagome sighed, "I know, I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry."

'_Ugh. I can't believe this, they are probably paying these stupid reporters to bother you so you'll take over the company.'_

"You know I have a feeling that that's what's happening."

'_Kami, Kagome please don't ever take over this cursed company. HEY! STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME AND MY HOUSE!" Sango yelled out the window. _

Kagome heard a commotion from the phone, much yelling, and then a big crash. Right after the phone went dead.

"Crap, Sango!" she yelled. She called a cab and soon arrived at Sango's house and there were police cars and the ambulance there.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as the cop put handcuffs on her.

"That son of bitch hit me with his fuckin' camera. He's lucky it's just a broken leg! I could do so much wo—" the cop shoved her into the car and Sango yelled at him to not touch her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you want to talk to her, you'll have to go to the police station, and with that the cop got in the car and drove off. Kagome watched as the reporter was put on the gurney and driven to the hospital.

Kagome sat down on Sango's porch step and put her head down, "It can all be erased if you become the heir to Higurashi Corporation." Kagome looked up and found Kitsune Shippou in front of her.

Kagome scoffed, "what's coincidental timing, did you set this whole thing up?"

"No actually, but it works."

"So you're gonna bribe me into taking over the company?" hissed Kagome.

"If it's the only way…"

Kagome got up and walked over to the black car, "Take me to Sango." She said harshly, "now"

Shippou nodded and got in the back seat with her as the driver drove to the Tokyo Police Station.

* * *

><p>"Sango!" Kagome said as she gave her best friend a hug, soon as the officer took the handcuffs off and Sango sneered at them and stuck her tongue out childishly.<p>

"They let me go, saying something about self-defense."

Kagome smiled softly, remembering the conversation in the car.

"_If your take over and accept the duties of the heir, your friend can go free and her records can stay clean. And she won't get sued by the reporter."_

_Kagome thought about it, she had already caused so much trouble for Sango, she could take on the responsibility of heir, but that doesn't mean she has to do a good job… maybe it won't be so bad._

[[flashback]]

"_It's your decision."_

"_Deal. But Sango knows nothing. She'd rather go to jail then know Higurashi Corp helped her out."_

_Shippou smiled, "deal. Higurashi-sama"_

"_Ugh" Kagome groaned, 'and this is only the beginning of hell' she thought._

_[[end of flashback]]_

"I know right Sango? Crazy."

"What's wrong Kags?"

"I know quite know how to say it."

"You can tell me anything Kags."

"I've decided to be the heir of Higurashi Corp and take over it."

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun! Just kidding. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M WONT TAKE THAT LONG I PROMISE!**


	5. Mom

**NOTICE: I'm quite disappointed with how many reviews I got [[cries in a corner]] but since I'm really nice, I decided to update anyway even though I didn't get many reviews. Anyway, I hope you guys find the time to review my story at least one during the story. Thank you however to people who took the time to review. My gratitude goes out to you. THANKS.**

**Disclaimer. [[shakes head]] nope. InuYasha and Co doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Sango rubbed her templates as she processed the information Kagome had just told her. "I can't believe this Kags, how could you take over such a company?" she said loudly so Shippou who was sitting in the passenger seat since the girls were in the back seat.<p>

"I know you're disappointed in me Sango, but at least try to understand where I'm coming from."

"I'm trying, but the only thing I can picture is you being tied up about to thrown into the pits of hell."

Kagome shook her head at her friend's imagination, "I know it seems like I'm taking the easy way out, and trust me I think I am, but this is the only thing I can think of to get away from the paparazzi and everything else that's happened with this."

"No it's not!" yelled Sango, "we could always break the other reporters limbs and say something about self defense!"

Kagome gave Sango a look of "no seriously" and Sango sighed.

"I know. I'm being too over dramatic." She grimaced, "I just hope you've made the right decision."

Shippou cleared his throat, which made the girl turn to him simultaneously, Sango with a 'I'm going to kill you' expression and Kagome with a 'confused expression.'

"W-Were here" he said, saying that they had arrived at Sango's home. The driver got out and was about to open the door for the girls, but Sango had already done so. Kagome gave Sango a hug goodbye and told her goodnight.

Sango smiled and entered her home. Kagome closed the door and Shippou had decided to stay in the passenger seat to let Kagome think and have space.

* * *

><p>Kagome suddenly noticed that the engine had stopped and she looked around noticing that she was in her neighborhood and was in front of her house. Kagome got out of the car before the driver could once again try to open the door.<p>

"Higurashi-sama… the movers will be here tomorrow morning." He informed her.

"Joy." Kagome replied sarcastically, Kagome was about to turn away when Shippou started to talk.

"Kaede-baasan… she's always wanted me to get into business, I of course trying to be a good grandson, did, and I never enjoyed it. I know what it's like to be forced to do something you don't want to do, but I learned a lot from business. I'm sure once everything cools down, maybe you can do the same thing I did and learn from business and maybe even do what you want to do with your life. I know right now it seems unlikely, but you never know, maybe master Higurashi-sama will change his plans and realize he should find a different heir. Your young, and I know I'm younger than you and you would be thinking 'what would I know' but age doesn't matter when it concerns the heart. I at least hope you give it a chance." He closing the window and they drove off.

Kagome sighed; she really needed to talk to her mom. Kagome went into her house and grabbed her car keys. She opened her car and was about to put the key in the ignition, but suddenly remembered her car wasn't working for some "strange" reason.

Kagome opened the garage and walked over to the huge piece of cloth and under it was a sleek black 2008 Ducati. Kagome smiled widely, she remember having to give up riding her "baby" because her mother thought it was too dangerous and so she bought her a car. Kagome never had the heart to sell her baby so she just left her in the car. Kagome grabbed the keys that were hanging on the hold key holder she put in her garage. She put the key in the ignition and felt it purr. Kagome got her helmet and dusted it off since she hadn't used it in a while. Kagome got on the bike and rode off, pressing the button to close the garage. She made her way to the highway and rode as fast as she "legally" could. Now Kagome's mother's house was about an hour away, but with Kagome driving like no tomorrow made it there in 30 minutes flat.

Kagome arrived at the Shrine and parked in the back. Kagome opened the sliding door from the back and was soon tackled by a boy who was about 14 years old. "Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Hey kiddo, missed me?"

"Yeah! It's so boring here without you to annoy!"

Kagome pulled his hair a little as she was ruffling it, "really now"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay sorry I was just kidding"

Kagome laughed, "go upstairs and play your video games already"

The little boy, a.k.a. Souta stuck his tongue out and ran upstairs. Kagome went into the kitchen reading the time, which said 8:30. "Hey mom" Kagome said a little sadly.

"Kagome dear! I didn't know you were coming! We just finished dinner!" she said as she stopped washing the dishes. She wiped her hands on the apron and opened her arms, "come here baby"

Kagome ran to her and cried, "oh darling, why don't you go sit down and I'll bring over some tea and cookies. Have you eaten dinner yet dear?"

Kagome shook her head as they sat down, "a lot happened today, I never had the chance to."

Satsuni tsked and patted Kagome's leg, "stay here sweety and I'll make you something to eat okay? Then you can tell me everything about your day and what's bothering you. How does that sound?" Kagome nodded and wiped her tears away.

Satsuni first brought in a tray, which has the teapot, the tea cups and the cookies. Then she went into the kitchen and made a quick dinner for Kagome. Kagome finished the miso soup and delightedly had tea with me mom. The teaa had been sitting and was at the perfect temperature Kagome liked.

"So dear tell me, what's been happening lately?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard yet, its all over the news"

"Oh sweety, I know about that, but what happened today?"

Kagome sighed and began to tell her story.

"And I don't even know why I have to do it. Couldn't they wait until Souta was of age? I mean he likes money more than I do."

"Kagome…"

"He never even helped us out when dad died!" she yelled in frustration.

Satsuni looked at Kagome sadly. Maybe it was time she told her what really happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Satsuni tell her daughter the truth? I don't know TELL ME in your reviews if you want to know the secret :] if I don't get enough reviews, I'll have to wait later to tell Kagome the truth, I already have both ways ready so ITS YOU, THE REVIEWERS, CHOICE.<strong>

**NOTICE: I REALLY WISH YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW IT WOULD HELP SO MUCH. PLEASE TAKE TH TIME TO REVIEW! ONEGAI!**

**P.S. I know it's short, but I I just wanted to let you guys know that reviews really help on the length of how the chapters are so... yeah.**


	6. Sumimasen Ojiisa

**Hi! :D well… I got lots of reviews and I'm happy. THANK YOU! See that wasn't so hard. Okay, I'll shut up now since I know you guys were probably waiting patiently for this chapter. Thank you for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: how many times must I mention this in my stories -_-**

* * *

><p>Kagome continued on and on about her rant as Satsuni thought to herself. <em>'Maybe I should tell her. I feel awfully bad she's putting the blame on Higurashi-sama, especially now that he's on closer to his death bed.'<em>

"Watch, I am going to burn this business to the ground, they have ruined my life and—"

"Honey don't you think your being a little too overly dramatic?"

"NO! I'm the one who has to give up her dreams and live a life full of stupid paperwork that I don't even want to do!"

"Kagome, you used to love business, don't you remember that award you got?"

Kagome's eyes darkened, "No, I hate business"

"Kagome you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened"

"If I hadn't insisted he come he never would have died mom! It's my entire fault dad died, and now the grandfather who supposedly loved us left without even a word! He's a coward and a—"

"Kagome! Please stop speak so ill of your grandfather!"

"Why? He's the one that left us—"

"He did not!"

Silence.

Kagome stared at her mom, "wh-what did you say?" she asked slowly.

"Kagome, I never thought that you would grow to hate your…grandfather this much. I was going to tell you when I thought you were ready…"

"Tell me what?"

"I never meant to lie to you Kagome. You were too young at the time. The father that you're thinking of is not your real father." She paused for a minute trying to stop herself from shaking, or crying, or both she couldn't tell at that exact moment, "Your real father, Kiyoshi, he was an amazing father and husband, and he loved you with all his heart, but he had leukemia, and after you were born he soon forgot about himself and focused himself on you. His treatments were so expensive and your grandfather would send help, but he never used his for himself, but always on you and our family. He passed away when you were just a few months old so you wouldn't have remembered him. Your grandfather Higurashi-sama would come visit you and give you so many toys, but as I thought about it, I felt that it wasn't right for him to be supporting us, after all your father did pass away… when you turned two I decided that he couldn't come see you anymore. I thought I was doing what was best for you, but really I was just being selfish. And I'm so sorry." She said looking at Kagome eyes full of tears, "After a few months of getting away from your grandfather, I met Daisuke. His name really suited him because he really was great help. He wasn't rich, but he helped pay most of our debts. Your grandfather Higurashi tried to help us out, but I didn't have the heart to take it. So I sent the checks back and moved away from town to forget about the tragic event because everything about that place reminded me of your father," at this point Satsuni was crying and about to break down, "I never meant for this to happen, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving the past behind, but Kagome, oh my little Kagome your still so affected by it. I'm so sorry" she cried, "I was so selfish, I'm a failure as a mother my little Kagome, and I'm so sorry"

Kagome stared at her mom not noticing the tears that were falling from her eyes. _'I can't believe this'_ Kagome thought, _'I wasn't… and now… so my grandfather cared? All this time my grandfather cared? And I was sitting her talking so rudely about him, and he's sick and… Why? Why is this happening to me?'_

"He cared?"

"Oh Kagome, he had always cared for you. I thought he had given up after we moved, but he never did. I'm so sorry I lied to you."

Kagome hugged her mom, "It's okay. I understand. You were lost and wanted to forget about him. I- I understand…" Kagome said as her voice broke down and she finally felt the tears that wet her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on her bike looking at her mom, "please drive safely Kagome."<p>

Kagome nodded, "get some rest mom" and put on her helmet; she had to go see her grandfather. She just had to, every fiber of her being said she needed rest, but her heart told her to see her grandfather. Apologize for everything, anything. Kagome rode fast and soon she was right in front of the Higurashi gate. She pressed the button and the video screen next to it came on, "May I ask what you need?" asked the guard, she took off her helmet and the guard froze, "I'm sorry Higurashi-sama please come in." the gates opened and she entered fast. One of the servants had opened the door before she could knock and Kaede was walking about looking at a paper when she looked up, "Kagome-sama" she said in a surprised tone.

"Where is my grandfather?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'll tell one of the nurses to come and show you."

Kagome followed the nurse and was led to a room filled with hospital equipment to keep someone alive and a bookshelf that was plastered to the wall. Kagome sat down on the chair and stared at her grandfather. He looked so pale. So innocent, so fragile… Not like the pictures her mom had showed her, the _only_ two pictures that her mom had kept. One with her as a baby and her dad, the other one was her about one year's old and her grandfather, she looked so happy with them. She stared at the bent up old pictures and began to cry, she held onto her grandfather's hand and wept. Her heart ached; her guilt was eating her up, and memories of the past haunted her.

"Kagome" she heard in very low soft voice.

Kagome looked up to see her grandfather open his eyes and then look down at her. Kagome stood and walked closer to him, "grandfather?" she asked not believing he was awake.

"Kagome, my little Kago-hime, is that you?" he asked trying to reach up to her face.

Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled, "Yes ojiisa" she said remembering how she couldn't quite pronounce the 'n' in ojiisan.

"It's so good to see you again my little Kago-hime, you've grown so much."

Kagome smiled, "You should get some rest ojiisa, I promise to come back later"

He nodded and drifted off to sleep, he looked so tired; she didn't have to heart to keep him up, so she just whispered quietly, "sumimasen ojiisa" she walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Konbawa Kagome-sama"

Kagome stared at Kaede and smiled, "I messed up," said Kagome.

"It was all a misunderstanding, you should get some rest, your room in ready for you." Kagome was shocked at first, but decided not to say anything.

"Please follow me Higurashi-sama," said one of the maids.

Kagome nodded and followed the maid to her room.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to call us, you can just dial # 1 and it will direct you to the maids, # 2 will direct you to the kitchen if you need one of the cooks to make something for you and # 3 is for the concierge if you need a car started and be there waiting for you."

"Thank you" said Kagome. The maid bowed and left Kagome to her business. Kagome being way too tired to notice the amazingly gorgeous room hopped into bed and got consumed by sleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Takashi palace like mansion, Sesshoumaru was reading over the newspaper.<p>

"You called oh brother dearest" said InuYasha sarcastically.

"Have you talked to Kagome recently?" he asked in a monotone voice.

InuYasha thought for a second, _'I've actually been trying to fix things up with Kikyo. Not working so far…'_ InuYasha cleared his throat, "Not really why?"

Sesshoumaru let out a breath to calm himself down and turned on the TV. InuYasha watched as Kagome's picture came on the screen and InuYasha turned to Sesshoumaru who in return tossed him the newspaper he was just reading.

"Failing I see." He said bluntly.

"She agreed?" he asked not grasping what the newspaper said.

"Obviously."

"But— how? I mean she seemed so not interested in doing it!"

"How else do you get someone to do something they don't want to do?"

InuYasha thought for a second and could've hit his forehead, but that would've gave Sesshoumaru the pleasure of saying he was right. "Blackmail."

"I'm hoping you still have a plan?"

InuYasha sighed in frustration and nodded. I took out his cell phone and walked away from Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey it's Kagome, can't answer the phone right now, if it's important leave a message, and I'll call you back when I can. Bye!"<em>

InuYasha hung up and redialed the cell phone number, _'Hey it's Kagome, ca—' _InuYasha slammed his phone and decided that he would try again in the morning. He looked at the time and noticed it was about 12:30 a.m. InuYasha rolled his eyes, _'duh, she's probably asleep'_ he thought.

'_Tomorrow for sure'_

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and she did NOT like it. "Shut up you stupid birds, I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled as she put the pillow over her ears. After much failed attempts Kagome sat up and looked around her eyes still half closed. She blinked a couple of times and smiled, she then her eyes widened in shock <em>'WHERE THE HECK AM I?'<em> flashbacks of last night flooded her brain and she calmed down. She had just noticed the interior of the room. It was breath taking. She was on top of a very big balcony that was about half of the room, and a set of small stairs descended down which led to her own little living room that was decorated with emerald green and white accessories, couches, tables, flowers, drapes etc. Her bed was huge and was a canopy bed style, the frames made of wood and everything was also green and white. There was another door which Kagome saw a sink in so she guessed it was the bathroom and about 5 feet away from her bed was the huge walk in closet and a few tables here and there a shelf that was next to the staircase and a huge window where the couches and table were in front of. Kagome let out a breath and walked over to the bathroom and found an half oval shaped shower, clear glass a few feet next to it a huge bathtub/Jacuzzi. The sink close to the door, again green and white scheme, a floral painting plastered on the wall where the bathtub was. Kagome decided she wanted to take a shower and grabbed a towel and put in on the towel rack outside of the glass of the shower.

* * *

><p>Kagome grabbed the towel and made sure her feet were dry and made her way to the closet to pick out something to wear. She decided on a pair of jean shorts and a plain white v-neck shirt. She went over to the bed and suddenly noticed her phone. She looked at it and found 7 missed calls. <em>'Must have been important'<em> she said, she didn't recognize the number though. She dialed it and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" came a smooth velvety voice over the phone. Kagome's knees went weak and knew it was InuYasha.

"Hey… uhm… you called?"

There was a few talking in the background then it went quiet, _'Sorry about that, and yes I did. I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me, my lunch break is an hour, and don't worry about dressing up'_

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock, "Yeah I would love to!"

"Great should I pick you up?"

Kagome was about to say yes, but InuYasha didn't know she was Aku Higurashi's granddaughter, "I uhm… moved so I'll just meet you there! Where do you want to go?"

"There's this new place called the Flower Bistro, know where it is?"

"No, but I'll figure it out" she smiled.

"Great, I'll see you there in about an hour"

"Great!"

They said their goodbyes and Kagome squealed. She had to figure out what to wear, when a knock came through the door. Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door, "Higurashi-sama these suitcases just came for you."

Kagome looked at the suitcases, "Uhm… about my delicates—"

"Oh," said the maid and she smiled, "A girl made specifically packed them, do not worry" she said as she took them up the stairs.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you"

"If there's anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask Higurashi-sama."

"Please call me Kagome"

"I couldn't possibly."

"Please? Higurashi-sama makes me seem old"

"As you wish Kagome-sama"

Kagome was about to correct her when the maid bowed and left. Kagome shook her head and unpacked her things. She found the outfit Sango and her had picked out last time they went to the mall and headed back into the bathroom to apply some make-up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took so long! But please please please review if you want to know what happens at InuYasha and Kagome's date! :D<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. It's A Date

**Okay. I'm super sorry about not updating. And if your gonna kill me from not updating quicker, please, at least make it painless. D:**

**Anywhoooo… back to the story hope you guys are still reading and enjoy.**

Kagome looked down at herself and smiled. The black asymmetrical tunic, brown khaki shorts, and black multi buckled wedges were still as good as when she first tried it on with Sango. She walked downstairs and a butler opened the doors for her, _'I swear, does anyone do anything in this house for themselves? A doorman? Really?'_ Kagome thought. She looked outside; "Is there something I can help you with m'lady?" asked the chauffer.

"I'm looking for my bike."

"It is in the garage madam, would you like me to bring it for you?"

Kagome stared at the driver, he looked like he's never rode on a motorcycle before so she quickly shook her head politely and told him that she could do it.

"Drive safely Higurashi-sama"

"Please, call me Kagome." She walked into the huge garage filled with tons of cars and found her motorcycle quite alone in the corner. She did a double take and noticed the elevator and the arrow pointing down, "I don't even wanna know how many floors that goes down." She said out loud. She rode her bike out of the ridiculously sized garage and stopped where the chauffer stood, "You know, the garage needs more variety and needs motorcycles."

The chauffer, Hanaku Hiro, looked at her confused, "The motorcycles are on level 2 madam, we figured you'd used your motocycle today so we did not put it with the others."

Kagome's right eyebrow raised and she had no comment. She smiled at him and put on her helmet, _'so there are more floors under there.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome entered the restaurant, helmet under her arm, and looked around for a silver haired man. Kagome saw a hand wave from the corner of her eye and turned, she smiled and walked over to him.<p>

"Glad you could make it." InuYasha smiled, staring at Kagome's curves.

Kagome didn't notice since she was looking around. She sat down and looked over at InuYasha after finding the courage to do so.

"What's with the helmet?"

Kagome looked at him confused, "oh, I rode my bike here."

"You're bike? You live that close?"

Kagome giggled, "I mean my motorcycle."

InuYasha stared at her, "you ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I got my license for my motorcycle before I got my car license actually. Not that I'm a bad car driver, I just prefer motorcycles."

"I did not know that." Said InuYasha now even more intrigued about this woman.

"Hello, my name is Lalia I will be your waitress today, make I take your order?" she greeted with a hint of an Italian accent.

They looked quickly at the menu and the waitress smiled, "I can come back later if you like some time."

"Were fine, unless you want more time Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, you order first."

InuYasha nodded, "I will take the Con Pollo & Prosciutto please, grazie."

"And to drink?"

"I'll just take water."

"And for you ma'am"

"vorrei l'insalata di pasta, pollo e acqua, per favore, grazie" Kagome smiled.

The waitress smiled, "va bene, e tornerò con i vostri pasti. Grazie mille." And with that she left to get their orders.

"You keep surprising me everytime we see each other. You speak Italian?"

Kagome smiled cheekily, "Sì, parlo abbastanza per non perdersi se mai visitare l'Italia."

InuYasha laughed, "lo stesso vale per me."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh, "insane." She said, "Where did you learn to speak Italian?"

"I travel a lot… because of my work, so it helps to know a few languages, and my parents thought it would be beneficiary to learn as many languages as I can… and you?"

"I learned when I was little. From my dad…" Kagome's eyes saddened a little as she spoke of her father, "He used to travel a lot too."

"Used to?" InuYasha asked pretending not to know her father had died when she was very small.

"He passed away when I was little…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Kagome forced a smile, "But anyway, you said a few languages, what other languages do you know besides Japanese and Italian?"

"Well, I'm fluent in English, I'm okay in Spanish, French, Chinese and Korean."

Kagome's right eyebrow raised again, "Shut up, you're lying."

"Nope." He said confidently.

Kagome glared at him playfully, "Alors, comment bien est votre français?" (how good is your french?)

InuYasha smiled, "mon français est si oui, tout comme mon italien." (my french is so so, like my italian)

"You're English?" Kagome asked without a trace of an accent.

"Fluent as ever. It's a must know language after all." InuYasha said without an accent, and trying to be discreet about whom he really is.

"Wǒ háishì bù xiāngxìn nǐ." (I still don't believe you) Kagome said, still not believing he could speak so many languages.

"Wǒ bùnéng qiǎngpò nǐ xiāngxìn wǒ. Dàn wǒ zhīdào liù zhǒng yǔyán." (I can't force you to believe me, but I do know six languages.) InuYasha insisted. "naega ileonsig-eulo iyagi sigessseubnikka?" (I'm sure you want to talk this way?) He asked in Korean. "o tal vez deberíamos hablar de esta manera?" (or maybe we should talk this way?) he said now in Spanish.

"Gomen, sore wa shinjiru koto wa hijō ni kon'nandesu." (sorry, it is very difficult to believe.) Kagome said returning their conversation back to Japanese.

"Hey you seem to know all those languages too, and _I'm_ the one whose hard to believe?" said InuYasha acting as though he was offended.

Kagome laughed, "I'm probably not as good as you. So get over it." Kagome stuck out her touch playfully and InuYasha shook his head at her childish antics.

The waitress came and set down their food, "le mie scuse che ci sono voluti un po ', ma qui sono i vostri pasti. Si prega di godere." (My apologies that it took a while, but here are your meals. Please enjoy) they dug into their food and chit chatted about random insignificant things.

* * *

><p>Sango stared at her phone and sighed when she didn't have the courage to call Kagome. Maybe she had overreacted about the whole thing. She sighed and laid back down on the grass to stare at the clouds aimlessly.<p>

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Sango heard from far away. She sat up and something hit her head hard. She yelled and rubbed her poor head, she looked around and found a bright red Frisbee lying next to her.

"Hey sorry about that, my friend isn't very well at playing Frisbee."

Sango glared at the man in front of her, "Here's a thought, maybe you shouldn't play Frisbee with him." She heard a barking noise and saw a small puppy running towards them, it looked like an Akita Inu. The man picked up the dog and Sango got up, getting the Frisbee as well.

"Let me guess, this is your friend?"

The guy man nodded, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, and Mai is sorry too."

Sango smiled, "It's a good thing you're cute." Sango said.

"Why thank you."

"I was talking about your dog."

He cleared his throat, "I thought I'd say thank you for her."

"uh huh" said Sango not believing him.

"I'm Houshi Miroku by the way."

"Well Houshi-san it's a pleasure to meet you, but I would appreciate it if this little incident didn't happen again." Sango said rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course, and your name? If I may ask?"

"Taijia. Taijia Sango."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Sango stared at him blankly and then forced a smile on her face.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going now so—PERVERT!" she yelled as she felt a hand go down her backside. She took the hand with the Frisbee and hit him across the head.

Some people close enough to hear stared at her and looked at her oddly, then looked down at the man who was no unconscious on the floor. Whispers began and Sango looked at the guy she had just slapped and began to get nervous. She stared laughing nervously and began to tell the people 'he's fine, he's fine.'

She bent down and nudged him, "come on Houshi, wake up now. I didn't hit you that hard." She bit her lip and put his arm around her shoulders, "He just passed out from the heat" she said, "come on Mai follow auntie Sango." She said hoping the dog would follow so the people didn't get suspicious. The dog wagged its tail and followed obediently, Sango sighed, "at least one of you is behaved." Thank God that Sango's car was finally fixed and was parked close to where she was or else she would've died carrying him any further. She pushed him into the back of the car and picked up the dog and put her in the passenger seat. She got into the driver's side and looked at the tag on the dog. She took out her phone and typed it into the navigation app.

* * *

><p>Kagome laughed as InuYasha told her about some stupid thing he did in his childhood days. InuYasha smiled and noticed just how beautiful Kagome's smile truly was. InuYasha blinked rapidly, <em>'focus here dude, she's competition, now you know she can speak just as many languages as you and she's hasn't even gone to school for it. She's smart and witty, keep up the charade so you can beat her.'<em> InuYasha smiled and felt something vibrate in his pocket. He checked the time and cursed.

"I'm so sorry to stop our wonderful conversation, but I must get back to work." Kagome nodded and dug into her purse. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Paying for my share." She smiled.

"Please, let me. It'd be rude for me to not pay for your meal when I was the one to ask you to join me."

"I don't really feel right about letting you pay though…"

"Please, if you let me pay, that's payment enough for me."

Kagome nodded and they got the check, InuYasha paying full price plus tip, and they exited the restaurant.

"This was really fun."

"Yes, we should definitely do it again some time."

"I would love that." Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on InuYasha's cheek. "Thank you, InuYasha-kun."

They said goodbyes and walked away to opposite directions when Kagome yelled out to him, "InuYasha-kun! You never did tell me your name!"

InuYasha was confused for a second and figured she thought InuYasha was his last name. He quickly thought and came up with the name Daisuke. "It's Daisuke! I'm InuYasha Daisuke!" Kagome smiled and nodded and waved to him goodbye.

"InuYasha Daisuke. Daisuke-kun." Kagome blushed thinking of calling him by his first name and decided to just call him InuYasha, since she didn't know if she was allowed to call him by his first name. Kagome walked to her motorcycle and smiled, "So good to not have paparazzi following me around." She said silently.

* * *

><p>Sango stared at the huge traditional Japanese style house that looked quite… unique with the rest of the modern buildings around it. She saw an old man sitting in the front gazing at a tree that stood to the left of the yard. She got out of the car and walked over to the man, "excuse me…"<p>

The old man looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, then he suddenly slimed and laughed, "Well hello there little lady. if you're looking for Miroku, he is not here at the moment."

"Uhm… no I'm—why would I be looking for Houshi-san?"

"Every girl that comes here looks for Miroku to dilly dally and flirt with him," The old man laughed, "If you are not here for Miroku then may I ask what you are here for?"

Sango made a face and decided not to ask about it, "Well you see, I have Miroku in the back of my car…" Sango explained what had happened in the park and they walked over to her car. The old man stared at Miroku who was unconscious in the back seat and then shook his head, "I apologize for what perverted thing he might have done to you."

Sango forced a little laugh, "oh it's fine… I'm just hoping I didn't, you know, kill him or anything."

"Well where did you hit him?"

"On his head…"

"Oh dear. I'm afraid that's his week spot. When he was small he fell from a tree saving this cat that got stuck up there. He landed on his back and unfortunately hit his head on a rock that just happened to be there. But you didn't know so don't feel bad. He'll be fine, he'll be quite weak for the week but he'll be fine."

Sango bit her lip and offered the man to help carry Miroku to his bedroom. Sango was fascinated by how many books were in this mans room, there were a lot of ancient artifacts even way back from the feudal era, it amazed her.

"He's big on history." The old man mentioned, "I didn't get your name by the way little lady."

"My name is Taijia Sango."

"And I am the master of this household, Mushin." Sango nodded and bowed, "I will go make tea, tell me if he's still breathing by the time I get back." He joked.

Sango stared at Mai who was curled up next to her master looking awfully sad which made Sango feel absolutely horrible. Mai whimpered and began licking Miroku's face. His made a face like he was being disturbed, which he was, and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the white ceiling and then noticed an unfamiliar presence in his bedroom. He looked over at Sango and sat up alerted, however, the blood rushed too quickly to his head and he fell back down.

"You shouldn't move, your not well enough to move yet… I think…"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember? I'm the girl at the park. Remember? The Frisbee?" he looked at her not knowing what the hell she was talking about and Sango sighed.

"I'm Taijia Sango, we met at the park, you did something inappropriate and I hit your head with the Frisbee."

Miroku chuckled and slowly tried too get up. Sango rushed to him and helped him get up, he stared at her, "Thanks. Anyway I'm sorry for whatever I did, and I'm sorry I can't quite remember what happened."

"So you really don't remember?"

He tried to shake his head, but it hurt to move it.

"Ah, Miroku you're awake."

"Master Mushin, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Sango, "this has happened a lot too. Ever since he fell from that tree, I don't know if the wires in his head got messed up but every time he meets a beautiful woman he has an urge to touch them where strangers shouldn't touch. Then when he is slapped, he snaps out of that state. He's fine after he's met you once or twice so you won't have any problem about him touching you again. I say it's the doctor's fault, but Miroku thinks it's a curse." Sango looked over at Miroku who was now petting the sleeping Mai in his lap.

"I truly am sorry about what has happened." He said genuinely. Sango blush when she noticed just how charming and handsome this guy (who she thought was a pervert) could be.

"It's fine… I mean, I guess it's not really your fault."

"Oh thank you for our forgiveness, and to show my appreciation I would like to take you out sometime."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly. I mean I was the one who knocked you out, so please, it would mean a lot to me if you let me take you out to eat at sometime."

Mushin drank his tea and decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. "I couldn't possibly let a girl pay for my meal."

"Please, think of it as my apology."

"Then how about I pay for yours and you pay for mine. That way I can show you my thanks and you can show me your... apology."

"Brilliant." She smiled, "Uhm… I'll see you around then, here is my number, call whenever you want that apology lunch, or dinner, or breakfast. Whenever you prefer to eat."

Miroku smiled and Sango stood up to leave, "I'll see you soon Taijia-san." Sango blushed and nodded and closed the door. She said good-bye to Mushin and walked over to her car not really knowing what to feel or how to feel.

* * *

><p>Kagome parked her 'baby' in the garage and left the helmet on the seat knowing it was impossible for it to be stolen. She walked inside the house saying hi to the doorman and was about to walk upstairs when a maid called to her, "Excuse me Higurashi-sama, Hanaku-sama wanted to speak to you."<p>

"What does Kaede want now?" She asked, the maid stayed silent and opened the door to the Library.

"I'm here Kaede, what do you need?"

"Firstly m'lady, I would appreciate it if you did not talk so casually towards me."

Kagome bit her tongue and sighed, "What would you like to discuss Kaede-san?"

"It's regarding your schooling. I do hope you were informed that your transcripts are set and you'll be starting school at Shikon Universaty first thing tomorrow."

"Unfortunately no one told me this tiny bit of information." Kagome said trying to sound like she wasn't angry, "I know I said I would take over take over the business, but I'm not ready to change majors yet."

"What do you mean you are not ready?"

"As long as I have the 2nd to highest power in this household and the decision making, I'll start school when I feel like it. We never signed a contract so I do believe I can say no. Am I correct?"

Kaede looked at Kagome a little impressed and a little annoyed, "yes that is correct. But I hope you know, the longer your stay out of school, the longer I stay on your tail."

Kagome thought for a minute and knew that this was true. "I will be returning to my room now and think about this." Kagome walked out the room and stormed up to the stairs to her bedroom. The only thought in her head, _'UNFAIR.'_

**OKAY, I am sorry it took so long but I am back and I will try to be constant with my updates. BUT I hope you readers know that the more REVIEWS I have, the more Ihave MOTIVATION to update :]**

**YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SIIGN IN. SO**

**PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. I think I Love You?

**Hey just trying to keep up my promise about updating regularly. I will try to update every week with a new chapter so please review as much as you can because it would really help me so I'm going alright with the story. **

**THANKS TO:**

**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44: hey thanks for reviewing. :] and yes you are right it is Kagome's life and Kagome should stick it to the man, or in this case woman. But keep reading and you'll understand why Kaede must bother her about starting school as early as possible. And thank you for reviewing :]**

**bartender t aka tc: thank you :] you're actually the one who got me to write chapter 7 to this after not updating so long. So thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**ANYWHO: back to the story :D**

* * *

><p>About 2 weeks had passed when Kaede asked Kagome to start school and her date with InuYasha. Within those 2 weeks Kagome had found out about Sango's mystery guy and a few more dates with InuYasha. Kagome smiled down at the heart-linked diamond bracelet InuYasha had given her when he asked her out yesterday on the 17th of July. Kagome walked down the stairs and stopped to look at the maid and butlers cleaning and doing what not. She looked back down at her bracelet; she had to tell InuYasha the truth. He was so honest with her and she did want to lie to him anymore now that they were going out. Kagome sat on the stairs and leaned her forehead against the white railings and heard someone clear their throat and turned around.<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you Higu—Kagome-sama," the maid said noticing Kagome stare at her when she was about to say Higurashi-sama, "your grandfather would like to speak to you." Kagome smiled and nodded and headed up the stairs to her grandfather's room.

"Knock knock" said Kagome opening the door.

Her grandfather slowly turned to her and smiled, "come in sweetheart."

"You wanted to see my ojiisa?"

He coughed and smiled, "Kaede tells me you haven't started school."

Kagome restrained herself to roll her eyes, "yes, I thought I could start sometime next week," she lied.

Her grandfather's eyes lit up, "oh that's wonderful I'll tell Kaede the great news, bring her up here will you please?" he said excited then coughed as he over-did it.

Kagome's eyes widened and cursed when she couldn't find a loophole out of this.

Kagome nodded and told the maid outside to fetch Kaede.

As Kaede walked in she looked over at Kagome then at Higurashi-sama. "Oh this should be good." Kaede mumbled. Kagome looked over at her and then back at her grandfather.

"Kaede, Kagome said she was planning on starting school next week, is this not great?" he said trying to sit up, Kagome rushed to him to help and then stayed by his side, "when you told me she hasn't started school yet, I thought she was being hardheaded and didn't want to go to school, but now I find out she's planning on going next week and I just had to tell you right away!" He laughed, which turned into fits of coughing, Kagome settled him back down on the bed and kissed his forhead.

"Rest now ojiisa" he nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Kaede and Kagome walked out of the room, the maid bowing to them and closing the door.

"You tricked me."

"I did no such thing." Kaede said keeping a straight face.

"You guessed I would've thought you would tell my grandfather that I didn't want to go to school so I would say something like that to make sure he doesn't have a heart-attack." Kagome whispered harshly.

They walked down the stairs and Kaede fixed her glasses, "I can assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you please, I will have to inform the school that you will be starting school next week." Kaede stopped at the end of the stairs and turned around to face Kagome, she smiled with a hint of a smirked, "I'll be sure to write a list of things for the maids to get for you so you will be prepared for school." And with that said she walked away going off to who knows where.

Kagome couldn't believe it; a woman who was more than half her age played her! But then again, the older you get the wiser you get, she guessed. Kagome shook her head and decided she needed to go out for some fresh air.

"Have a good day Higu—Kagome-sama"

Kagome nodded and hopped onto her baby and rode off to find a quiet place.

Kagome ended up at a small family owned café and she sat outside on the white metal cushioned chair waiting for her Dr. Pepper. The waitress finally came and settled the cup down on the white metal table in front of Kagome. Kagome thanked her and picked up a magazine from the magazine rack.

"Kagome?" said a male's voice.

Kagome looked up from the magazine and her eyes widened, "Kouga?" she looked at him and he showed her his pearly whites, "I know that smile, it is you! Wow you've changed so much! Last time I saw you, you were still working the whole puberty thing."

He blushed, "Don't say that out loud!" he said walking over to her hoping no one heard her, luckily no one was looking over their way so he guessed he was safe.

"How've you been? What's it been like? 7 years?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you still recognize me, how are things?"

"Things are good, things are good. My dad still wants me to take over his flower shop, but I'm not planning to. I want to start my own auto shop, I just need to find a sponsor."

Kagome nodded, "You always were into cars," Kagome laughed, "I hope it all works out. So you got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Kagome you know you're the only girl for me, ever since junior high."

Kagome laughed, "You still haven't changed."

"Nope. But I'm serious, when you moved I was devastated."

Kagome's smile wore off and she looked down at her cup, "Yeah some thing happened that I really don't want to bring up."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine" Kagome smiled.

"Well about you? How are things for you now?"

Kagome thought for a minute, "Well…very hectic. Only a couple months ago I found out that the owner of Higurashi Corp is my grandfather," Kouga looked at Kagome as if not believing her, "long story, but due to certain circumstances I didn't believe them, then they proved it and yaddi-yaddi-yadda, I end up living at their mansion. And now I'm being forced to transfer out of Tokyo U and into Shikon University."

"Wow, that's insane. Is Shikon U the one that has like its own school line? Shikon Elementary, Shikon Junior High and Shikon Senior High?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Wow, very prestigious school, but you've always been a genius I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Well the thing is I really don't want to. It's a woman's pride thing." She explained.

Kouga laughed, "Figures. Well besides your life turning upside down… anything good that's happened?"

"I've got a love life now."

"What? With who? You promised to wait for me! Who is this guy I'll go kick his ass for touching my woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "first of all Kouga I never said I'd wait for you, that was a promise you made by yourself without my consent," Kagome laughed, "secondly, I think Daisuke-kun would kick your ass, no offense."

"I'm offended anyways," he said sadly, but jokingly, "So what's his name again?"

"InuYasha Daisuke," Kagome smiled picturing him.

"Doesn't sound so tough."

Kagome shook her head, "He's amazing, and trust me I'm pretty sure he can hold a fight."

"Wow your really into him." He said a little hurt.

Kagome blushed, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I lost contact with for 7 years, but I still think you wouldn't be so quick to defend a guy, you never were much fans of us."

Kagome laughed, "That's true, I never really cared about guys at all except my—" Kagome cleared her throat, "so what are you doing here by the way?"

"Huh? Oh! I came here to pick up some coffee, they have the best coffee here."

Kagome nodded, "Not a big fan of coffee."

"Seriously? What are you Mormon or something?"

Kagome glared at him, "My grandmother was." She said harshly.

Kouga's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

Kagome laughed, "I'm totally kidding. I don't even know my grandmother," she explained, "but I mean it's uncommon for a full Japanese woman to have gray/blue eyes so I'm guessing my grandfather married an American woman and I got her eyes."

Kouga nodded, "that makes sense. So you'd be like a quarter American?"

"Probably."

"No wonder you were so good at English!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "that has nothing to do with it."

Kouga smiled, "well, I'm sorry to cut this conversation soon, but I gotta get going, I actually have a date." He blushed rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome's eyes widened, "and you're sitting here flirting with me? Go! You better treat her nicely!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga nodded his head and ran into the café then running out with two cups of coffee.

"What's her name?" Kagome yelled Kouga who was running.

"Wolfé Ayame!" he yelled back, "Part French!" he continued running until he stopped in front of a white Toyota and got in.

* * *

><p>"Our annual July Banquet is coming up soon, are you inviting your girlfriend?"<p>

InuYasha looked at his brother surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"I know everything that concerns Higurashi Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru you really should stop stalking my girlfriend."

He glared at him, "this is for business, and you should stop messing around and focus on your priorities."

InuYasha shook his head and watched Sesshoumaru walk out of the room; he seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. He looked over at the calendar: 18th of July. He pondered on whether he should take Kagome or not. _'I haven't known her for that long… but something about her… _

_**I've got to call this whole thing off. I don't care whether Higurashi Corp becomes number one as long as Kagome's with me. **_

_Wait what?_

_**You know it's true; she's different from all the other girls you've dated, especially Kikyo.**_

_I haven't even known her for that long!_

_**Look, your arguing with your own self-conscious mind, you either accept the fact that you're crazy about her, or your just plain going crazy, your choice.'**_

InuYasha shook his head and blinked rapidly, "look at this I'm talking to myself, maybe I should…"

'_**Yes, you should.'**_

"Would you shut up?"

'_**Sorry, just trying to help'**_

InuYasha shut his eyes and dug his face in his hands, "I need a nap." InuYasha a got out of the living room and headed upstairs to his room. He closes his curtains to block out the sun and hopped into his comfy bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome grabbed her helmet and left the money on the table for the waitress, she got onto her baby and started the engine. She wondered what Sango was up to, and then all of a sudden she stopped. She looked down at her motorcycle and she cursed when her gas was on E. she was thankful she hadn't left the parking lot and looked around to see if there were any near by gas stations. She went inside the café once more and asked if there was a close gas station, but it seemed like there wasn't. She called Sango figuring she was the closest one to her.<p>

"Hey Sango-chan, do you think you can get me some gas for my motorcycle?"

"Yeah sure, I'll pick some up, but where are you?"

Kagome told her the directions and then leaned against her bike.

After about 30 minutes or so Sango had arrived with the gallon of gasoline.

"So how've you been?"

"Good. I've got loads to tell you."

"Well I've got till 7, I'm working part time for this small restaurant."

"What? You're working now?"

"Yeah, I just got hired 2 days ago."

"Wow, congrats!"

"Well besides that, what do you need to tell me missy?"

"Well remember that guy I've been dating?"

"InuYasha Daisuke?"

"Yeah him," Kagome smiled.

"What about him?"

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday…"

"And?" Sango said looking at her shocked.

"I said yes…"

Sango squealed, "I'm so happy for you! Oh my little baby's growing up." Sango said wiping her fake tears. "But wait… does he know who you really are?"

"That's the thing, I know I should tell him, but I want to do it at the right time."

Sango looked at Kagome, "uhm… as soon as possible would probably suffice."

"I know… but I mean I gotta let him down easy, what if he thinks I'm fake?"

"Technically you are babe."

Kagome slapped Sango's arm, "you know what I mean."

Sango laughed, "well… when do you see him next?"

Some time next week?" she said unsurely, "But even then that's too soon."

"Seems to me like your putting it off."

Kagome buried her head in her hands, "ugh, I know doesn't it?"

"Come on, let's go to the park and talk about this some more." Kagome hopped on her bike and Sango got in her car, "just follow me, I saw a park not too far from here."

* * *

><p>InuYasha didn't know how long he napped for, but he figured it was pretty long since the room looked darker than when he had fallen asleep. He stared at the clock on his bedside table, 6:55. He groaned he slept for almost 4 hours. He looked at his phone and noticed no new messages. Which to him was weird because whenever he had a girlfriend he usually has a ton of messages. '<em>Guess Kagome's not that kind of girl.'<em> InuYasha thought. He sighed, maybe he should tell her the truth and tell Sesshoumaru that he didn't want to do this little game anymore. He didn't feel right hurting Kagome. Just the thought of it made his heart, ache and his stomach turn. He'll tell her at the banquet, that should give him plenty of time to figure out how he's gonna tell her and how he's gonna convince Sesshoumaru. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Kagome saying:

**[[InuYasha and **Kagome convo, Kagome and_ Sango Convo_**]]**

**Hey, on July 30****th**** the company I work for is having a banquet, I am wondering if you would be my companion.**

A few minutes later: Yeah I would love to… what company is hosting it again?

**The Takashi Corp**

[[[[]]]]

Sango! I know you're at work, but help!

_What happened?_

Daisuke-kun works for Takashi Corp! How the hell am I going to tell him I'm the heir to Higurashi Corp now? Plus he wants me to go to their banquet! HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!

_Relax; you really like this guy right? And I'm sure he likes you too, if not he's crazy, but you should go, tell him the truth and I'm sure he'll understand._

:/ okay… D:

_Kags, you wanted my advice and I'm giving it to you. I gotta go babe, I need to seat some people. ttyl. Love you._

Okay, thanks Sango-chan. Love you too. ttyl. Have a good night at work.

[[[[]]]]

Oh, lol. Okay I'll go.

**What took so long?**

Oh, my phone was about to die and I was looking for my charger, I found it :]

**Oh alright. And thank you very much for agreeing to come with me.**

Well what are girlfriends for? Beside I wouldn't want you to go with another woman :O

**Lol. You're cute. And I wouldn't dare to go with another woman.**

Awh how sweet. Really?

**Yes of course. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else.**

You know just what to say to a woman Casanova ;P

**Thanks? So what are you doing?**

I am in my room flipping through the channels.

**Can I call you babe?**

No… that's random…

**Too bad, I'm going to call you that anyway, babe**

-_- then why did you ask?

**=] at least I asked.**

True…

**I just woke up from a nap. =]**

Lol. :] I like your face (this one =] ) did you dream about anything?

**You.**

Is that so? What was it about?

**Long story. I'd rather tell it to you than text it to you babe.**

:o okay. Well I'm free to listen ;]

Suddenly Kagome's phone vibrated wildly and she saw Daisuke's picture pop up on her phone.

"Hello?"

"I told you I'd rather tell it to you than text it to you."

"I didn't think you'd call though…"

Their conversation lasted for hours, before they both new it, it was 2:39 in the morning.

"Are you tired babe?"

Kagome yawned, "no…"

InuYasha laughed, "Yes you are. Go to sleep babe."

"Nighty night."

"Sweet dreams…"

InuYasha looked at his phone, but noticed they were still "talking" InuYasha listened, "Kagome?" he asked, but there was no response. InuYasha closed his eyes as he listened Kagome's soft breathing from the phone.

"I don't know what it is about you. You've got thinking of you every time I close my eyes. Kagome… I think I may be in love with you,"

**OKAY :D well, if you review I'll give you the next chapter. But you guys need to be prepared. Review and I'll update really fast. I'm typing up the next chapter as I write this so :] REVIEW.**


	9. Kaede's Untold Worries

**Like I said, the more reviews I get the faster I update :] so here is the next chapter but before that**

**THANKS TO:**

**LovesDepp, Rose-Aki, DelSan 13, & MyInuYasha17! You guys are the best :]**

**ANYWHO CARRY ON:**

* * *

><p>'…<em>I think I may be in love with you.'<em> Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted by the calm warm light of summer. She sat in bed reminiscing in her wonder dream of a certain silver-haired hanyou. She aimlessly looked around her room and her smile disappeared as it landed on her calendar. She sighed as she remembered that she only had 6 more days until she began school. She brought her knees up to her chest and she hugged herself, her left cheek lying on top of her knees. She looked at the sakura tree painting she had done a year ago that hung on the wall opposite her. She always loved art. Whether it was painting/drawing or performing in front of people (dance, theatre or music). She didn't want to be stuck in an office all day and look through boring black and white paperwork. _'it's your duty.' _Whispered a voice in her head. _'Duty? I am only doing this for ojiisa…it is not my duty.'_ She talked back to whoever whispered to her. She knew it was what was best for her family, but she didn't think it was what was best for her. She walked down the stairs of her room to go to her lounging room and stared at the painting that took up almost half of her wall, the other half anyway. The painting was set in 3 panels, the panel on the left side was where mostly part of the tree began and it extended to both the center panel and a little on the right panel. In the background was the snow-caped mountain of Fuji and some other sakura trees. This project took her months to finish and actually won her first place in a novice competition (which got her a nice amount of scholarship money so she could pay for her tuition at Tokyo U). Sometimes life just wasn't fair was what was going on in Kagome's head. She turned when she heard a knock at the door.

"Higu—Kagome-sama, the cook has prepared brunch for you since you missed breakfast, then Hanaku-sama would like to speak to you."

"I'll be right down, thank you." The maid bowed and closed the door. Kagome combed her hand through her hair inhaled and exhaled out deeply. She headed downstairs for brunch and mentally prepared herself to stay calm at whatever Kaede had to say to her.

"Good morning Kagome-sama" greeted Kaede.

"Morning," Kagome greeted nonchalantly.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about your schooling."

"What is this about now Kaede-san?" Kagome said really trying hard not to sound too much like a bitch, so far trying to keep her temper was failing horribly.

Kaede ignored her somewhat cold attitude and continued, "your grandfather and I were talking last night and he wants me to swing by an idea for you."

"And what would that idea be?"

"Well, it seems that you will only be at Shikon University for 3 days because summer vacation starts on July 28th. And although we arranged for you to take summer classes your grandfather believes you will have more success abroad in America. Massachusetts to be exact."

Kagome thought for a moment, "Harvard? Isn't it enough for me to transfer out of Tokyo U, change my major, leave all my friends and deal with rich kids that believe they can do whatever they want because they don't care about education and just care about having Shikon U in their resume?"

"Many rich people are not that deceitful Kagome, or stuck up and snobby. That is just a stereotype, I had hoped you could see past that stereotype however."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, "I am not the bad guy here. I am going to school like you guys want and changing majors. And now you want to ship me off to America? Don't I at least have a say this?" Yup mission to keep her temper, mission: failed.

"Yes you do, that is why I said your grandfather wanted to swing by the idea. I never said you had to. Frankly I never said anything close to that and I am very disappointed at how weak your listening skills are." Kaede could not keep her temper anymore, "I do not mean to disrespect you Kagome-sama, but I am still your elder. I ran by the idea and that is all, good day." And with that sour note, she walked out of the dining room and into her office.

Kagome set down her fork and looked at the chopsticks on the table. She had to take care of herself for so long she wasn't used to being told what to do. Her mother was always working and Kagome, basically, could do almost what she wanted once she turned 15. She was not used to having someone controlling her, especially now that she's already 21! She balled her fists and decided to head back to her room. She heard the maid clear the table in back of her as she walked up the stairs to her room. She hated this! She knew she had a temper, but this was ridiculous. She had never disrespected or talked to an elder like that before, frankly she too was disappointed in herself. She walked up the small staircase that led to her bed and she buried her face in the pillow. She stared at her phone and picked it up not really knowing what she was going to do with it, when she felt it vibrate wildly in her hands and Sango's picture popped up.

"Hello?

"Hey, I need your help!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, "what's wrong?"

"It'll be easier to explain in person."

"I'll be right there." She said hanging up the phone before Sango could tell she wasn't very happy at the moment. She got out of her pajamas and slipped into some gray cargo Capri's and a black tank top. She grabbed her cream converse and put a matching belt on. She tucked in her shirt and let her natural waves cascade down her back as she brushed it smooth. She tied her shoes and tied her Capri's that ended below her knees then made her way to her bike.

* * *

><p>Sango opened the door and quickly hugged Kagome, "I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know what to do."<p>

"What's wrong?"

Sango handed Kagome her phone with a text message opened up. Kagome stayed quiet and then looked up at Sango, "This can only mean two things. One, he wants to marry you, but I think you guys are too young and aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend so it couldn't be that, which leads me to meaning number two, he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend." Kagome smiled and they headed up to Sango's room and Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the piles of clothes on her bed, "you're kidding right?" Sango made a face and Kagome sighed, "let's clean this up and then how about I treat you today? We can go to any store you want and buy an amazing outfit or dress that will knock Miroku off his feet."

"I couldn't possibly make you buy me an outfit." Sango said feeling guilty even thinking about it.

"First of all, your not making me, and second of all, your best friend is the heir to Higurashi Corp, I mean yeah were not doing too hot, but we still have plenty of money to spare." Sango nodded still feeling bad, but Kagome wouldn't hear of it. They headed to Sango's car, not wanting to take Kagome's bike and headed for the mall.

* * *

><p>Shippou looked worriedly at Kaede who seemed to be distraught about something. "What's wrong obaasan?"<p>

Kaede looked up front her desk and conjured a small smile, "I am just thinking about something is all, child."

"What about?"

Kaede's smile wore off and she sighed deeply, "I fear that Higurashi Corporation will not be around much longer…"

"What? Why? You guys are still number 2!"

"Yes, but I fear that we won't stay that way for long… Kagome is now known as heir to Higurashi Corp, and you know not many heir's are females… because of Master Higurashi's illness, we are losing businesses with other company's and new ownership isn't really welcomed in the 'Business Industry.'" Kaede said sadly.

"Master Higurashi will make it, he'll survive, and Kagome, I'm sure she can make this company profitable."

"She does not take this matter seriously Shippou, I am already having second thoughts about Kagome being the heir."

"You can't have second thoughts obaasan! That's like giving up on this corporation!" this corporation was special to Shippou and he was a little hurt that his own grandmother was having second thoughts.

"I know that, but I fear that if Kagome doesn't shape up, this corporation will be going down the drain."

"Well have you talked with Kagome about this?"

"I'm afraid she isn't going to listen to me now."

"Why?"

"I told her about her grandfather's suggestion of her studying abroad… she did not take it too lightly."

"Sit down with her! I don't mean to raise my voice and be disrespectful obaasan but this is a serious matter."

That child is very hardheaded, much like her own father when he was first told he was to take over the business, she has the mind of a business person, but she doesn't have the passion and love for it, without that she won't be successful."

Shippou shook his head and bowed to Kaede. He left the room knowing if he didn't he would say or do something he'd regret.

Kaede sighed and looked at the blank transcript papers that sat in front of her. "I hope she calms down soon…" she whispered to the walls of her silent office.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of looking through stores, Sango had finally found the perfect outfit, and Kagome even found the dress she was going to wear for the July Banquet InuYasha had invited her to, which was in about 2 weeks.<p>

"Well that was fun…" said Sango plopping down on her bed.

Kagome gave a small laugh, "yeah, I even got a couple outfits out of it."

Sango sat up and looked over at Kagome with a very serious, "what's up?" she said accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome I'm your best friends, were practically sisters, you've been a little down, you're a good actress, but not that good to keep it away from me, now what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed and sat down on the floor and leaned against Sango's bed.

"Kaede told me my grandfather wants to… or thinks… that it's best for me to study abroad."

"Abroad! are they kidding?"

"No, I mean I don't get it I'm going to start school, what's wrong with a Japanese education?"

"I see, so that's what's been eating at you?"

"Yeah, plus I feel like they are pushing me too quickly, I mean its not like were going bankrupt of anything. It's ridiculous, I don't even want to be a business woman."

Sango sat down next to her and acted as big sister and let Kagome lay on her lap, "everything's gonna be okay, I mean right now its obviously new for you so just relax, don't be too edgy, don't take everything to heart (which you do when you try new things) and be mindful of what's happening, even if I don't like how threatened you with the paparazzi to say yes, I still think you should try to be civilized."

Kagome nodded, Sango didn't know she said yes because they threatened to put her in jail because of the paparazzi incident, and if she did she probably wouldn't have said what she said. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed…"

"Good thing you just had shopping break right?"

Kagome nodded once more and looked at the clock on Sango's nightstand, "Don't you have a date in like an hour?"

"What?" Sango exclaimed looking at the clock as well, "awh shit." Kagome got off of her lap and laughed, "I'm gonna head over to the mansion, I'll see you when I see you and tell me about the date goes tonight." Sango gave her a hug and walked her to her bike, Kagome put the bags on the handle and waved goodbye as she rode off. Sango walked back into her house hurriedly making her way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked in the mansion feeling something amiss in the air, she looked at the saddenedworried faces of the maids and butlers and other workers, "Welcome home Kagome-sama." Said the doorman.

Kagome smiled, but then it faded when she saw one of the maids coming out of her grandfather's room with the blankets that had adorned his bed, she ran up quickly, dropping her bags, found her storing it in the cabinet across the hall, Kagome opened the door to her grandfather's bedroom, all the medical support that was in there gone, as well as her grandfather, her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage until it was the only thing she could hear, she walked back bumping into the railing letting it support her weight now that her knees weren't working properly. It took all her strength to hold herself up and the maid rushed over to her, Kagome looked up and tried to utter the words that floated around in her head. "W-Where is—my-my grandfather?"

"He had a heart attack and was quickly rushed to the hospital Kagome-sama, we thought you had known…"

Kagome shook her head and blinked rapidly, "W-Which hospital?"

"Haruna Hospital." Kagome stumbled on her feet and ran to her motorcycle, but her hands shook as she touched the handles, she couldn't drive this tonight, she might lose control so she ran to the garage which one of the butlers opened for her and she picked a random key that hung on the key rack. She clicked the button and got in the blue 2011 Porsche Carrera GT and drove carefully out of the driveway. Kagome blazed through the streets skillfully dodging cars that were going too slow for her and made her way to Haruna Hospital. She ran to the nurse at the desk and asked her where Higurashi Tamo's room was, Kagome thanked her when she told her 2203A. Kagome walked down the halls making sure she doesn't miss a number then stopped immediately when she heard Kaede's voice come out of the room, as well as another's that she thought sounded like Shippou.

"I really do fear this business will fall… master Higurashi doesn't seem to be getting any better, and Kagome is still being careless."

"Don't say that obaasan, just give Kagome time, she'll come around eventually."

"We do not have much time left, and company's are getting impatient. They are having doubts as well." Kaede sighed, "we can not afford to waste time, I would think we would last a little less than 5 years before our company can be bought out or worse goes bankrupt, I honestly think Kagome going to the states is the best thing, not only for the corporation, but for herself as well. But she won't hear of it. I hope master Higurashi awakens soon." Kagome held the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and she ran out of the hospital and sat in her car, why was she being punished? Why couldn't she get a break for goodness sakes? Kagome drove the car back to the mansion and stayed in her room the rest of the night, not answering the phone, or the knocks on the door, she just needed some time alone, and after a while the phone stopped ringing as well as the knocking. Kagome laid on her bed in her darknened room, the only source of light was the moonlight that seeped through the curtains.

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS A TIME SKIP TO TWO WEEKS! The people who read this won't be confused at the next chapter :]**

**Please review! It helps me know the story is good :] THANK YOU! :D**


	10. The Unspoken Truth

**HEY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO:**

**.cookie12:** well I've written stories before but this is my first time posting it, I usually keep them to myself, but I decided I should try it, no harm no foul right?

**DelSan 13, LovesDepp, survivetheworst & deep abyss** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS :]

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>This was it. Tonight's the night InuYasha was going to tell Kagome everything and tell Sesshoumaru to leave him the fuck alone about his "business plan" he didn't care anymore, all he needed was Kagome and that's it, he has enough money saved if he ever got fired or his business failed because of Higurashi Corp which he highly doubted, but either way he had nothing to worry about…<p>

'_Except of course Kagome getting mad and not forgiving you, or Sesshoumaru beating you to a bloody pulp until you're unrecognizable and ships you off to a deserted island.'_ His witty mind told himself. Okay so maybe he did have some things to worry about, but this was Kagome… she would understand right? She's a forgiving person… right? Okay maybe he hasn't known Kagome for so too long, but he was positive she would understand if he sat down and explained everything to her, yeah, something told him it would all work out. InuYasha stared at himself wearing a very expensive looking suit. He wore a black suit with his signature red silk shirt that had 3 buttons undone showing just a bit of his skin. He went outside and noticed everyone was starting to arrive, he wanted to pick Kagome up, but she insisted on letting her go, she had said it was so she could surprise him but he knew it was because she still hadn't told him she was Kagome Higurashi the heir of Higurashi Corp. He walked down the stairs and began chatting with some business employees.

* * *

><p>Kagome fixed herself in her dress and Sango smiled at her, "You look stunning." Kagome sat in a red and white gown. It had a sweetheart cut that showed just the right amount of her cleavage, the style was a mermaid styled dress. It hugged her curves seductively then flared in an upside down 'V' that on the left side, under the red fabric was lace white and pale gold fabric which let the bottom of the dress become poofy. On the upside 'V' was a white silhouette rose and thorns design that veined its way to Kagome's left hip. A diamond engraved belt sequence was right under her breasts making the dress hug her even more. Kagome wore a simple diamond necklace and earrings. The top dress had small folds of the fabric while the bottom flowed down. Sango finished the finishing touches of Kagome's make-up and fixed Kagome's curled half ponytail with a diamond clip at the back. Kagome looked down at the diamond heart-linked bracelet on her wrist and smiled. She put on her red heels and hugged Sango as she grabbed her silver clutch, "I'll tell you all about it tonight." Sango nodded and they headed down to the driveway, she had asked the chauffer to take her to the house so she got in the 2011 Black BMW and waved goodbye to Sango.<p>

"Love you! Thanks for all your help!" she said as the windows rolled themselves up. Sango smiled, her best friend was finally gonna get InuYasha who he was, she hoped everything turns out perfectly. She picked up her ringing phone and smiled when she saw 'Houshi' and his picture pop up "Are you free tonight?"

"I'm not really dressed to go out."

"It's okay, I was just planning a movie at home." Sango smiled, "that would be great!" Sango said excitedly.

"I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Okay… bye Miroku."

"See you lady Sango." He said politely and then they hung up, Sango rushed to her car and drove home to at least try to fix herself up.

* * *

><p>Kagome checked out the fancy and elegant dresses the woman were wearing and she felt maybe she over dressed? But she noticed dresses that were even poofier than hers and she shrugged, <em>'I guess I didn't'<em> she thought. She stepped out of the car and walked into the grand mansion. _'So this is the Takashi residence…'_ she hoped no one would recognize her as Kagome heir of the Higurashi Corp since their companies were supposed rivals.

[[[[[]]]]]]

InuYasha stared at the raven haired beauty and excused himself from the conversation the group was having and walked over to her, "Hello there, stranger." Kagome turned around and hugged him, he chuckled, "you look amazing Kagome, so beautiful babe."

Kagome blushed from the nickname and hit him lightly, "You don't look too bad yourself Casanova."

"Is that my nickname now or something?" he joked trying to sound hurt. Kagome could only laugh, "May I have this dance?" he asked hearing the song With You by Chris Brown. Kagome smiled and took his hand eagerly. She laid her head on his chest and she gasped when he started to sing along:

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And_

_Oh, little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind and…_

InuYasha laughed, "sing along with me babe."

_What I mean to you and_

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And…_

Kagome began to sing softly with him enjoying their childish moment:

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl(boy),_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels…_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl(Boy).._

_With you [x5]_

_Oh girl(Boy)!_

Kagome stopped singing feeling embarrassed when people stared glancing there way, but InuYasha continued singing, he had a great voice so why not show it off? Especially to the girl of his dreams?

_I don't want nobody else,_

_Without you, there's no one left then,_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_

_Hey! Little shawty,_

_Say you care for me,_

_You know I care for you,_

_You know...that I'll be true,_

_You know that I won't lie,_

_You know that I would try,_

_To be your everything…yeah…_

Kagome laughed a little dizzy from the many twirls InuYasha made her do

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl(boy),_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels…_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_

_Oh.._

_With you [x5]_

_Yeah Heh.._

_And I.._

_Will never try to deny,_

_that you're my whole life,_

_'cause if you ever let me go,_

_I would die.._

_So I won't front,_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing,_

_'cause if I got that,_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

InuYasha finally stopped singing along letting the actual artist sing the song and he hugged her tightly listening to the truth of the song. Its like these lyrics were made for what he was feeling. When was the last time he had this much fun with a woman in his arms? Almost forever most likely, as the song began to end and fade InuYasha led Kagome to a table so she could rest her feet.

"That was fun," InuYasha said teasingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes still a little embarrassed, "You have an amazing voice." She complimented.

"Thanks, my shower thinks so too.," he said humbly.

Kagome had to laugh at the image of InuYasha singing in the shower, then blushed when she fantasized about how muscular his body would be.

"I can show you if you want." He teased her.

Kagome shook her head then slapped him on the arm for teasing her, "That's not funny."

There conversation was interrupted when InuYasha's older brother came and spoke, "InuYasha may I have a word with you?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "can't you see I'm enjoying my girlfriend's company?"

Sesshoumaru glared down at him, man if looks could kill. InuYasha sighed, "alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist." InuYasha kissed Kagome's lips and forced himself to not kiss her again, "I'll be back love." Kagome smiled and nodded politely. She sighed and drank the water that was prepared on the table.

"Hello there," said a makes voice, or at least Kagome thought, it had a girlish tone to it for some reason. She turned and found herself staring at a decent and cute looking man, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor and have a dance with me," he said shyly, she noticed how nervous he was and noticed the them in the background snickering and whispering to each other, her best bet was those guys bet this poor innocently naïve man to ask her to dance because they said they couldn't. Kagome smiled, one dance couldn't hurt right? As they entered the dance floor an upbeat song came on called Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez. Kagome sighed a relief since the song wasn't a slow song. The guy began dancing awkwardly in front of Kagome and she forced herself not to laugh, she danced skillfully to the beat, and before she knew it, the man who had politely asked her to dance wrapped his arms around her small wait and pressed there bodies close. She turned to him and slapped him, "I never approved of your touching."

The man got mad, "you can't dance anyway just dance this way."

She slapped him again this time people were staring and the music stopped, the DJ looked over and talked in the mic.

"What's goin on over there?"

The man, Hojo, who had seemed sweet laughed, "I was just trying to dance with this girl. She obviously can't dance so I tried to do what most girls would do if they can't dance and grind on her"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Oh please, I bet you can't prove me wrong." Kagome stared at the DJ and he understood, popping an upbeat song, Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus. Kagome asked if he had it karaoke and he smiled approvingly spinning the disk then the song started. The DJ yelled: _ROCK REMIX_

Kagome glared at Hojo and began singing her voice brilliant as always, she pointed at him then rolled her head as she sang:

_Because you don't know me_

_I may seem a bit crazy_

_Have to get in my way, up_

_24 hours a day_

_Cuz I'm hot like_

Kagome popped her shoulders and body rolled

_Every guy everywhere _

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

She raised her hand up and bent down to her knees and thrashing about

_I always get the 10 _

_Cuz I'm built like that_

_And don't you know that your_

_A disrespectful man?_

_You're just a coward_

_And a cheat with sweaty hands_

She got up and walked up to him and poked him in the chest and waved her hers to the beat

_And maybe tomorrow you'll wake up and understand_

_Us girls know way more than you know_

Kagome smirked as she changed the lyrics to suit the mother fucking asshole who said she couldn't dance

_We can't be tamed_

_We can't be tamed_

_We can't be blamed_

_We can't, can't, we can't, can't be tamed_

_We can't be tamed_

_We can't be changed_

_We can't be blamed_

_We can't, can't, we can't, can't be tamed_

Kagome walked back to the middle of the dance floor and began making up choreography as she went along.

_If there is a question _

_About my intentions well listen_

_I'm just here to tell ya_

_I want you to go to hell_

_(cuz you're a dick like that)_

She nodded rubbing the words she sang in his face

_I'm like puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this_

_I'm just being honest_

_The jig is up_

_I gonna prove, I'm gonna prove _

_What you don't know_

_So listen up cuz you know you're_

_A little slow_

_And if you try to hold me back_

_I might explode_

_Stupid, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick that you play_

_I'm wirde a different way_

_I'm not a mistake_

_I'm not a fake_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't make me_

_Don't test me_

She waved her finger around and twirled it next to her head implying the man she was singing about was crazy

_You're crazy_

_Don't teeeeeeeest me_

_I can't be tamed!_

Kagome ended with the mic in the air and everyone stared at her in awe, not only because she changed the lyrics and made it more personal, but also because someone could dance like that in such a dress and _still_ look flawless. Luckily for Kagome she's had to dance way harder steps in a poofier costume for theatre and she was used to it. The crowd applauded and began coming up to her and complimenting her and such. The man Hojo had left with his friends when the song ended being completely embarrassed and everyone laughing as they tried to make a "quiet" exit.

After about who knows how long Kagome got tired of waiting for InuYasha and looked around for him.

"If your looking for InuYasha he is up the stairs to the door on your left," the woman smiled, but her eyes were cold. She wore a golden halter dress hugged her tall skinny yet curvy body then flared down like Kagome's but it did not have the any poof underneath. Her cold gray eyes seemed to haunt Kagome, they looked a little alike, but Kagome ignored it.

"Thank you,"

"No problem." She turned and Kagome didn't catch the smirk that formed on her face.

[[[[[]]]]]

InuYasha sat bored on the chair, how long had he been here "listening" to his brother's "fool-proof" plan? He didn't know half of what he was talking about and gulped when he asked the dreaded question, "are you not listening to me InuYasha." He said more of a statement rather then a question.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I get it make Kagome fall in love with me then dump her ass and make sure she's so broken she won't stand a chance in the business industry, I've heard it like a billion times already!" InuYasha yelled in frustration. Those words were sour in his mouth; he had to tell Sesshoumaru he couldn't do this anymore. They both turned when they heard a gasp then heels quickly moving and running down the stairs. InuYasha thought for a minute and his heart told him something was up, he walked over to the door and noticed the diamond hairclip that Kagome had been wearing to tied her hair together. "SHIT!" he yelled not caring that his brother ordered him to get back to the room, he had to find Kagome, tell her it was all a misunderstanding. He dodged the people from the entrance Kagome's scent lingering in the air.

[[[[[]]]]]

Kagome made her way to the room and heard Sesshoumaru's voice, she stopped, she didn't know why but she felt she needed to listen to their conversation.

"Are you not listening to me InuYasha."

"Look Sesshoumaru, I get it make Kagome fall in love with me then dump her ass and make sure she's so broken she won't stand a chance in the business industry, I've heard it like a billion times already!" Kagome's eyes widened, she gasped as tears were ready to fall, she shook her head violently then stumbled as she heard someone coming her way, she never noticed her loose diamond clip slipping off of her silky raven tresses. Kagome ran as fast as she could, she was glad a car just left the driveway leaving the gate opened, she tripped on a crack she didn't notice and she winched feeling the rough cement dig into her delicate skin. She looked at her feet noticing her left ankle was starting to swell. She carefully took off the shoes and got up off the ground, she heard something jingle and fall to the ground and she noticed it was the diamond heart-linked bracelet InuYasha had given her. She laughed at the irony that one of the hearts had broken there for releasing the bond between the other hearts. She limped away from the scene and walked until the pain in her legs and ankle and wherever couldn't be bearable anymore.

[[[[[]]]]]

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent outside and cursed when she was nowhere to be seen. He saw something sparkling in the moonlight and bent down to pick it up. It was the bracelet he had given her, one the hearts broke and he felt a twinge of guilt and loneliness. He ran after her scent trail hoping to find her soon.

[[[[[]]]]]

Kagome sat on the bench and took out her cell phone from her clutch bag. She dialed the only number she could think of at the moment and hard a familiar girls happy tuned voice answer.

"Hey Kags, what's up?"

"Sango… Sango-chan I need you," she sobbed not being able to hold back the tears anymore. She hurt physically, mentally, and emotionally. She felt like a broken rag doll thrown away by a spoiled little girl who didn't want it anymore.

"Babe where are you?" she asked lovingly but fully concerned.

"Wanashi Park…"

"I'll be there as soon as possible, stay there I'll come get you."

"Please hurry…" Kagome said crying louder then hanging up to wipe the endless falling tears.

[[[[[]]]]]

"What's wrong Sango my dear?"

"I'm sorry Miroku, but my best friend is in trouble, I need to pick her up."

Miroku nodded understanding how precious Sango's best friend was to her, hell they were practically sisters, "I'll take, you don't have your car, and it'll be quicker this way." Sango hugged him and then ran to Miroku's car and drove to Wanashi Park.

[[[[[]]]]]

Sango got out of the car before it completely stopped and rush over to her best friend, "Hush baby, everything's okay, onee-chan is here." She whispered comfortingly.

Kagome grabbed hold of her best friend, her practical-sister, and cried out every single pain she felt.

"Let's get you inside the car love, I'll help you." She said letting Kagome use her as a crutch, Sango worried about the swelling, but decided getting her out of the cold night's wind was more important. Besides she could worry about her swollen ankle later.

[[[[[]]]]]

InuYasha stood across the street as he watched Kagome's friend Sango help her inside the car, he could smell the pain radiating from her and he noticed she was limping. He cursed and ran across, "Kagome!" Sango shut the door before letting InuYasha near them.

"You need to get the fuck away from her right now, I don't know what the hell you did, but I have never seen her this broken since her father died."

"Please Sango, let me explain…"

"All the explaining is over and done with, no thanks to you Kagome may never be the same!" she entered the passenger seat, InuYasha looked over at the driver who stood helplessly watching.

"Miroku?" InuYasha asked. He saw his best friend shake his head then drive off. InuYasha fell to his knees not caring that he was getting his expensive tailored suit dirty and scrapped.

"What have I done?" he asked the silent howls of the wind.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW? CAN <em>InuYasha<em> FIX THIS? CAN _Kagome_ FORGIVE HIM? WILL SHE HEAR HIS SIDE OF THE STORY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE?

**:]**

**I KNOW, BUT YOU GUYS DON'T, SO IF YOU WANNA KNOW MY LITTLE SECRET YOU'LL REVIEW :D **

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**GOAL: at least more than 5 reviews!**

**Much Love**

**A.F.O.D.**


	11. An Accident & A Final Decision

**Hello there readers! So I got more than 5 reviews! Thank you for reviewing :] **

**Thanks to:**

**LovesDepp:** haha, no I don't get a sick pleasure out of teasing you guys… well maybe haha just kidding, thank you for reviewing! :]

**fmafan014, Duchess Rose, DelSan 13, The Unspoken Truth, survivetheworst, Rose-Aki, and bartender t aka tc. **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A silver 2011 Mercedes-Benz ML63 pulled up to Wanashi Park and stopped where a certain depressed half-demon laid on the grass of the mini hill that surrounded the park, who knows how long he had been lying there. The driver got out of the car and opened the back door and InuYasha sluggishly got into the car, "why the hell did you run off?"<p>

InuYasha ignored Sesshoumaru who was surprisingly in the car, okay yeah Sesshoumaru acted as though he didn't give a hoot about his younger brother, but that's what brothers do. Even if Sesshoumaru never showed it, he still worried and cared for his little brother, they were blood for goodness sakes why wouldn't he? The only reason he doesn't show it is because InuYasha would never let him live it down. Sesshoumaru sighed and stared out the window watching the streetlights pass by.

Once they got home Sesshoumaru decided to tell some of the butlers to take InuYasha to the back entrance so no one would see him in such a state. He walked over to the DJ and announced that the party had to end for the Takashi residence must rest. Everyone was disappointed, but packed their things anyway since they didn't want to test the power of The Sesshoumaru Takashi.

[[[[[]]]]]

"Kagome honey, are you alright?" asked the concern Sango. Kagome hadn't talked since the phone call. All she did was cry and once her tears slowly ceased she just stared aimlessly at whatever the hell she was staring at. Sango sighed and asked some of the maids to help her change Kagome's clothes.

As Sango wiped the make up gently off Kagome's face, she finally noticed that the clip she wore in her hair had disappeared, she wondered what happened but knew she wouldn't get a word out of Kagome, she had been like this when her father had died. Sango put the small towel in the dirty clothes and tucked Kagome in bed, "call me if you need anything." Sango said getting up and walking down the stairs and leaving Kagome's room. Kagome stared at the ceiling and a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes. The sound of InuYasha's words kept repeating in her mind, she covered her ears as if too block it out, but she only heard out louder. Kagome quickly got out of bed and ran out of her bedroom only to go to the soundproof music room. She swung the door closed, but she didn't notice that it didn't click properly.

Kagome sat down on the piano bench and opened it running her fingers on the keys. She closed her eyes and let her fingers play the note they heard in her head and Kagome sang:

_Feeling broken_

_Barely holding on_

_But there's just something so strong_

_Somewhere inside me_

_And I am down but I'll get up again_

_Don't count me out just yet_

Kagome's tears fell as she sang, her voice cracking a bit due to her throat closing up.

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

Kagome's pain began to change and she began to hate. Hate him. The man who she thought she could fall in love with, but he had betrayed her, he had hurt her.

_They can say that_

_I won't stay around_

_But I'm gonna stand my ground_

_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me_

_You don't know who I am_

_Don't count me out so fast_

Kagome thought of InuYasha's words and she was going to prove that she could run this business; she was going to bring Takashi Corp down.

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

She was going to succeed; she was going to be number one.

_There will be no fade out_

_This is not the end_

_I'm down now_

_But I'll be standing tall again_

_Times are hard but_

_I was built tough_

_I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

Yes, she was going to show them she could do it. The old Kagome's gone; the new and improved Kagome was surfacing her voice becoming more confident and strong.

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_I am far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

She was going to destroy InuYasha and his brother. She cursed them. Her heart turned to ice and formed a shield around itself. She was never going to let a man back into her life. She didn't need one; she'll be successful without one.

_No no_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I'm staying right here_

_Oh no_

_You won't see me begging_

_I'm not taking my bow_

_Can't stop me_

_It's not the end_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_Oh no_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

Kagome opened her eyes; her bright gray/blue eyes were now cold and dark. She had an air of seriousness and something else. Kagome's tears had dried and she was no longer hurting, she was numb, she couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. Kagome heard the door open and there her best friend stood with a concerned look on her face.

"That was a beautiful song…"

Kagome showed at smile, but the usual warmth she had when she used to smile, was gone.

* * *

><p>InuYasha lay on his bed, numb. He didn't even hear his door open or recognize the scent of Sesshoumaru.<p>

"Are you seriously still moping? She's just a girl." InuYasha heard this comment and lost it.

"Shut the hell up! How the fuck would you know! You've never been in love so you wouldn't understand how I'm feeling right now! She's not just a girl okay Sesshoumaru? I love her, I was going to tell her tonight about the plan and I was going to tell you to not make me part of your stupid "business plan" because of you I lost the most important thing in my life now!" he said coldly and angrily.

Sesshoumaru was definitely taken aback; he had not expected his brother to blow up on him or that confession he just made. But he had to push it anyway.

"Well you can't do anything about it now."

InuYasha got up and punched the unprepared Sesshoumaru, who naturally fell to the carpeted floor. "Fuck you Sesshoumaru. When you've fallen in love _then _you can give me advice on it." InuYasha stormed out of the room and went to the garage. He grabbed random keys and got into the 2011 Porsche 918 Spyder. He rode out the drive way and the gates opened just in time as InuYasha swiftly turned and drove over 100 miles per hour, thankfully the streets were practically empty.

* * *

><p>"Sango what happened?" asked Miroku who was waiting patiently for her. "How's Kagome?" Sango shook her head and Miroku sighed.<p>

"I had no idea your Kagome was my InuYasha's girlfriend that he always talked about."

Sango looked at him with a 'what did you just say?' face, so obviously her question was, "What did you just say?"

"InuYasha, he's told me about Kagome, but I didn't know it was the same Kagome…"

Sango got angry at this, "how many fuckin' Kagome Higurashi's do you know? You knew this tad bit of information and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"Sango, please I honestly didn't know she—"

"You've never mentioned you knew InuYasha, maybe if you had talked about him I would've figured out they were the same person!"

"Well I didn't think InuYasha was important in our relationship!" Miroku said not being able to keep his temper.

"Relationship? What relationship? We are through Houshi. I have never seen Kagome smile the way she just did to me, she lost her warmth because of that damned friend of yours! Get the hell out of here, you don't belong here."

Miroku was hurt but he wasn't going to push Sango's temper, he shook his head disappointed Sango would let him explain, "He was going to tell her about Sesshoumaru's plan and how he wasn't going to do it anymore, just thought I should let you know, InuYasha was trying to not hurt Kagome…"

Sango scoffed, "Amazing job he did." She said sarcastically.

Miroku shook his head and walked away from the woman who had hurt him, "Good bye Sango."

Sango watched him leave, her heart begging her to stop him, but her mind telling her no. She fell to her knees and cried, of all the fucking things to happen tonight, _this_ had to happen.

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared at the waves that calmly waved back in forth from sand to water. The moon's radiant rays were the only source of light and InuYasha sighed. He had driven for an hour going 90 and he ended up at the beach. The ocean air hit him casually and he somewhat relaxed, what was he going to do? What could he do? So many questions and they were all unanswered. "Fuck," he whispered to the air. He checked his watch, 1:45 am. He sighed and decided he should get back home.<p>

He stared at the red light that was becoming hazy to him. His eyes drooped a little as the light went green, why had all his energy drained? He stopped once more at the red light and watched the cars passing by him; he wondered what those people were doing so late. He heard a car honking and InuYasha being half asleep thought it was the car behind him. Time went slow, the long honking of the truck that was about to crash into InuYasha's car. InuYasha saw the headlights coming towards him and he stopped immediately back up slowly.

"Pay attention to the light asshole!" the driver yelled. InuYasha shook his head and waited for the light to turn green, but he never crossed it. A speeding driver couldn't stop soon enough as they were trying to make the yellow light and hit InuYasha full force at 70.

The sounds of sirens could be heard as they rushed to the scene, everyone in the car that hit InuYasha was fine, just scratched and bruised, maybe a broken leg or two but no fatal damages really, unfortunately InuYasha got hit on the drivers side and had passed out completely. From the looks of things he had some bones broken and he might have a concussion from the blood seeping out of the cut on his head.

[[[[[]]]]]

Sesshoumaru jolted awake from his desk and asked when he had fallen asleep, it was unlike him, but he noticed the annoying cry of his phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this Takashi Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"I'm afraid your younger brother Takashi InuYasha has gotten into a serious car accident."

Sesshoumaru almost dropped the phone, asked which hospital and hung up getting into his black BMW and driving crazily down the streets forgetting about his tired body.

'_What the fuck did you get yourself into **now** InuYasha?' _he called Miroku knowing InuYasha's best friend should know about this mishap.

* * *

><p>Kagome packed everything she needed into her suitcases and asked one of the butlers to bring it down. She entered Kaede's office surprisingly she was still up, "Kagome, to what do I owe this visit to?"<p>

"I want to go to the states."

* * *

><p>WHAT? KAGOME'S LEAVING? WHY? AND WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO INUYASHA!<p>

**Find out more in the next chapter! BUT you have to review in order to read it! :]**

**I'm sorry it's short, but the next one i'll make it extra long if i get more than 5 reviews again! my goals 10, but i don't wanna force people. **

**THANKS!**

**Much Love:**

**A.F.O.D.**


	12. Lost Memories and Love?

**Hi! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY THE OTHER ONE WAS SHORT, BUT AS PROMISED, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR NOW(maybe)!**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO: **survive the worst, I AM SUPER SORRY FOR CAUSING YOU TWO HEART ATTACKS! And also to: deep abyss, MyInuYasha17, fmafan014, Laken, DelSan 13, De Aunna and avatarnaytiri. And to you readers!

* * *

><p>The sound of an annoying beep hit the sensitive ears of a poor half-demon, InuYasha. He slowly opened his eyes, which adjusted to the light, but all he saw was a blur, he blink a few times to clear it, but everything was still just a little hazy, "InuYasha, your awake!" said a familiar voice. He looked around the white room and noticed his best friend looking like he hadn't slept in days.<p>

"Miroku?" he asked grogilly, man did he feel like a 4000-pound truck hit him, "where the hell am I?"

"Don't you remember? You got in a car accident."

InuYasha thought for a minute, "I did?" he asked trying to ignore his heads constant pounding.

"You don't remember?"

"No… all I remember was the party and dancing with Kagome…Kagome! Is she here? Was she worried? Where is she?" he asked trying to get out of bed, Miroku rushed over to him and tried to calm him.

"InuYasha! You are not well to move about, please stop, you are going to hurt yourself."

"But Kagome must be worried! I have to tell her I'm alright, tell her to come in Miroku!" he yelled desperately.

"Do you really not _remember_ InuYasha?" Miroku said worriedly.

"Remember what? Geez would you call Kagome already?" he tried to pull the tubes that were in his arm and Miroku stopped him just in time, "she's gone InuYasha!" he blurted out.

"What? Was she in the car with me? I don't remember? What do you mean she's gone? What happened to her?"

"No, InuYasha you were in the car alone… Kagome… she left for the states…" he admitted sadly.

"Stop fucking around Miroku, why the hell would Kagome go to the states?"

Miroku shook his head, he knew InuYasha probably wouldn't believe him, but he had to try.

"InuYasha, she found out about Sesshoumaru's plan… she left."

"How? Did you tell her? Who the fuck told her? I swear Miroku if you told her—"

"_You_ fucking told her you idiot! She overheard you talking about it to Sesshoumaru at the banquet! Do you honestly think I would tell her? Plus I didn't even know your Kagome was my Sango's Kagome!"

"No stop lying Miroku! Why would she—"InuYasha felt like he was loosing his air, he tried to breath, but it was like his lungs wouldn't accept it, everything started to get blurry again and everything soon began to fade black. Miroku watched him close his eyes and saw him body twitch mercilessly, "Oh fuck, InuYasha!" He ran out the door, "someone get me a doctor quickly! Someone get me a fuckin' doctor!" he yelled frantically, the doctor rushed in right away and checked his heart rate which was exponentially increasing, so he grabbed the mask so it could help him breath and injected him which stopped his seizure. His heartbeat slowly began to decrease back to normal and as far as they could tell he fell asleep.

"He'll be fine now, but I really hope this doesn't happen again, because of his concussion, another attack might kill him. You may want to refrain from telling him about things he says he doesn't remember, his brain may be in shock, in due time he will remember, but we can not risk it at this point." Said the doctor. Miroku nodded and sat back down on his seat shaking.

"Fuck InuYasha, look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." Miroku looked at his watch, _'four days. Four days passed since, Kagome left and InuYasha slipped into a temporary coma…'_ he thought. He covered his eyes and couldn't help but feel at ease when he got tapped on the shoulders and met eyes with Sango.

"How is he?" she sitting next to him then laying her head on his shoulders.

"He just had a seizure," he explained.

Sango frowned, "I know, I saw the nurses and doctors run frantically in here, is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just don't bring up Kagome, or anything about her. If he asks tell him she'll come here soon…"

"But Kagome left already, how—"

"We have to lie to him in order to save his life, he'll remember eventually, but as of now, the only way to help him is to lie." He grabbed her head reminiscing on the day they got back together.

* * *

><p><strong>4 DAYS EARLIER, 2:25 AM<strong>

Kagome packed everything she needed into her suitcases and asked one of the butlers to bring it down. She entered Kaede's office surprisingly she was still up, "Kagome, to what do I owe this visit to?"

"I want to go to the states."

Kaede looked at her and dropped her pen, "I beg your pardon?" not believing Kagome actually wants to go to the states.

"I want to _go_ to the states," she repeated herself.

"Well… then I shall get you the first flight next week…" she said baffled.

"No, I want the first flight for this morning, I am planning to attend the summer program, and I am already 3 weeks late, so if I want to catch up I lave now."

Kaede nodded, "The earliest fight we can book leaves at 5:00 AM."

"Perfect, call me when we leave for the airport." And with that said and done Kagome headed up to her room and opened the brand new laptop that had been sitting on her table, used since she moved in. For the next 3 hours Kagome began researching and practicing her English.

After about 2 hours Kagome was called by a maid and they headed too the car. Kagome looked at Sango who seemed depressed, she looked up from her computer as she put on her seat belt, "It's not his fault." Sango looked at her best friend with wide eyes, "the whole house could hear you Sango, your break-up wasn't very discreet."

"Oh…" she said embarrassed.

"He really didn't know Sango, I'm sure if he did, he would tell you. Give him another chance."

"No." she said stubbornly, "He has no right to—"

"To what? Not know I'm the same Kagome his best friend was dating? Sango, I'm the one who got hurt, I don't want you to base your decision out of something that happened between that guy and I. I don't want to feel responsible for your break up with Miroku, so please just say you're sorry and live happily ever after." Sango looked unsure and Kagome sighed, "Breaking up with him won't do me any good. Breaking up with him isn't going to stop the pain. So please, as my best friend, at least accept the fact that you were wrong that way at least _one_ of us is happy." Sango nodded and Kagome could've sworn her best friend, who had never shed a single tear for any guy that had ever broken her heart, let one tear drop escape her sad eyes. "Get some rest, I'll wake you when we've arrived at the airport.

[[[[[]]]]]

Kagome shook Sango awake and got out of the car to get her suitcase and bags, Kaede, Sango, Kagome and the driver walked inside and Kagome turned to them, "Thank you for seeing me off, I promise when I come back I'll make you all proud." The 3 pairs of eyes watched her disappearing back. Everyone had one thought in their mind.

'_Things were going to be different from now on.'_

[[[[[]]]]]

Sango sat on her bed starting at her phone as if expected it to ring. She looked at the name that was written on her phone: Houshi Miroku. She took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It rang and rang until it reached his voicemail; she gave a little laugh, "Hey you've reached Miroku Houshi, (Mai put that down, its dirty!) Please a message! (Come here Mai, give it to me)" then the tone. She called again, but all she got his voicemail. _'What if I really hurt him? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?'_ she thought worriedly, _'Was he ignoring me? What should I do? I wamt to see him!'_ Sango's tears that she had been holding back finally fell. She cried as she heard the ringing once more and was about to hang up, she had called him at 10 times!

"Hello?"

Sango gasped "Miroku?" she hiccupped.

"Yeah, it's me… what's wrong Sango?" he asked noticing her stuffy voice and her sniffling.

"Nothing… I just… I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

She tried to hold it in but her tears fell and cried loudly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called."

"Sango please, I wasn't ignoring your calls… InuYasha got in a terrible car accident and I've been here about an hour or more trying to figure out if he's okay or not, I'm sorry."

Sango cried more, "Why are apologizing? If anyone needs to apologize, its me. Miroku I'm so sorry, can we please work this out?"

She heard Miroku sigh and prepared for rejection, "Sango…"

"It's okay to say no, I'm not gonna force you!" she interrupted hurriedly.

"Sango, let me talk," be paused then continued, "I'll be over in about 30 minutes, give or take a few minutes, this conversation needs to be done in person." He explained.

Sango couldn't help the feeling of relief and happiness in the pit of her stomach, "thank you Miroku… for giving me another chance."

"Don't worry about it dearest Sango."

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I've fallen in love you." She finally admitted.

Miroku's heart skipped a beat, but he smiled nonetheless, how long had he been waiting to say those same words to her, and here she was beating him to it, "I love _you,_ Sango."

Sango smiled her tears being replaced by happy ones, "I'll wait for you."

"Okay… I love you, bye."

"I love you too. See you in a bit."

Sango pressed the end button and looked at the clock, which read 6:15, she hadn't slept all day, but she was more energized than she ever felt. However she did pray that she doesn't fall asleep waiting for Miroku.

[[[[[]]]]]

After about 15 hours or so, and landing at exactly 8:25, (she took the shortest flight duration) she arrived at Boston Logan International Airport; she felt refreshed because of new air she breathed in. She got out of the airplane and walked onto the airport and was glad she decided to doabout 3 hours of researching on the plane and the rest of the 12 hours was naptime. She walked until she found a man maybe late 40's early 50's hold up Kagome Higurashi and she walked up to him, "Hello, are you my Mr. Collins?" she asked.

He smiled kindly, "Yes, I am little lady, now let's get you to Cambrigde yes?" Kagome nodded knowing that's where Harvard was. They walked to the car outside and waited to exit the airport completely as cars came in and out.

"So are you following your grandfather's footsteps and studying Business?" he asked curiously.

Kagome gave him a small smile, "Yes sir, I'm transferring in their upcoming Fall semester. I actually convince somehow to let me in their summer program even though I'm 3 weeks late."

"Well that's no surprise, you know Toma, your grandfather, used to work at Harvard way back in the day, Harvard owes very much to him."

Kagome nodded, _'guess that's why they let me do it. I'm sure I'll catch up though, I really need to get used to how their school works.'_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the man speak.

"Your English is very good, did you take classes?"

"Oh no, my father taught me… when I was very young…"

"Oh how is little Kiyoshi anyway?"

"He died when I was only a few years old, my mother remarried a man named Daisuke, who taught me how to speak English and many other languages."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that, I see now it makes sense that you are studying here…"

"Yes, I wish to become a worthy business woman who can take care of Higurashi Corp."

The man chuckled lightly, "You sound just like your grandfather when he was young, always talking about how he wants to be a worthy business man once he graduates."

Kagome smiled thinking about it. Then something, out of nowhere, really random, she remembered a certain hanyou that she really didn't want to remember. _Daisuke…that bastard, I didn't realize he had used my father's name… probably looked through my personal things and figured he could use that name against me.'_ Kagome thought bitterly. _'I'll show **him** to use my father's name in vain.'_

"Were here."

Kagome looked up, realizing she had been starting into her lap as if she wanted to burn a hole in it, "Wow already?"

"Yes, well Cambridge is very close to Boston, I have a niece waiting for you inside, she doesn't have classes and offered to show you around. If you want, you can tell her no when you meet her."

"Oh, no. That would be wonderful, I would love a tour."

"Perfect, she'll be wearing I believe she said was going to be wearing a red cardigan… whatever that is, but I'm sure you'll know."

Kagome nodded and thanked him, said their goodbyes and entered Harvard University. She looked around and found a very pretty girl with very light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red cardigan, a blue with pink floral skirt, a plane white v-neck shirt and an owl necklace, then some black flats. "Hi, are you Mr. Collin's niece?"

The girl looked up from her the game she was playing on her iPod Touch and smiled, "Oh yes, my name's Clarissa, you must be, Ka-go-may?" she asked, not really sure how to pronounce her name.

Kagome gave a little giggle, "Yes, that's me." She felt a little weird letting her call her by her first name, I mean yeah she asked the maids and butlers at the mansion to call her Kagome, but that's cause she didn't want to be called Higurashi-sama, but then again this is America so she would have to learn to deal with it.

"Would you like to get a tour now or shall we eat breakfast? I'm sure your tired from your flight. We can grab something to eat, then I can show you to your dorm."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Cool! I have my keys right here." They walked to her 2010 white Lexus IS250 and as they got in Clarissa asked what she wanted to eat, "My treat since you're new."

"Oh thank you, anything is fine really,"

She smiled, "I'm craving McDonald fries, is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, that would be great." She nodded and started the car and they drove off the campus and to the closest McDonalds. Kagome smiled, she was going to like this girl. Although Kagome was still a little cold and just acting to be happy and polite, deep inside, she knew being away from the Japan was letting her be happy again. In time, she'll be… well not the same exact Kagome, but definitely close. She'll just be more confident and not let anyone in so easily like she used to before.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT, 4:52 PM<strong>

Sesshoumaru sighed at the paperwork in front of him, not that he would ever admit anything, but he actually could use InuYasha's opinion on this, plus it'll be good for his training. His phone rang and he pressed the speaker button, "Yes Kitomi?"

"The event coordinator for the welcome home party is here would you like me to send her in?"

He rubbed his temples, he really didn't want to see anyone at the moment, especially too talk about a welcome home party that he didn't even want to plan, but no, his parents forced him into it, however she or he, he didn't know and didn't care, was here already so what could he do? "Sure, bring her in."

A light knock came at the door and Sesshoumaru told the person to come in. A girl about 5'7, wearing about a 2 inch cream colored heel, so she stood at 5'9 now. She wore a plain beige pencil skirt and jacket and she wore a nice royal blue silk shirt. Her black/brown hair layered, and reaching the middle of her back, she had a cute small bundle of hair that she tied in a side ponytail. "Hello, my name is Watanabe Rin, I'm the event coordinator your parents hired, but I'm sure you knew that." Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers he was looking at and a small part of his cold, locked heart had melted. The girl looked confused, "Takashi-sama?" she asked.

He blinked then cleared his throat trying to gain control over his body, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little bewildered."

She smiled gently, "That's alright, I know how that feels, would you like to tell me what ideas you had for his 'Welcome Home' party?"

"To be honest I don't even want to do this party—uh, I mean…" what the hell was wrong with him? He never stuttered or lost his cool over a girl, what the hell?

She giggled and it felt like his body wanted to hug her and inhale her rose petal sent all day long, but he restrained him, of course. "Well, I only know it is for your brother Takashi InuYasha, I have some ideas, if you don't mind I would love to swing the ideas by to you."

"That's completely fine. I don't mind."

She smiled once more, amused, "It would be simpler if we could sit here and discuss this." She said patting the big fat black briefcase she had that was lying on the 6 person chair table that was at the left corner of the room, Sesshoumaru got up from his desk and sat at the head while Rin sat to the right of him.

"Okay, let's get started." She said enthusiastically as she opened the briefcase and revealed the pictures and lists and a notebook and whatever else.

Sesshoumaru half-listened to the black haired beauty next to him as he stared at her, glancing at the paper when necessary. _'What the hell is happening to you Sesshoumaru?'_ he asked himself just a little frustrated.

* * *

><p>InuYasha woke up once more feeling like he got hit by a 4000 pound truck and yet again found himself in the white room, but now there was one new presence in the room.<p>

"H-Hey… your Kagome's friend right? Sango?"

Sango shot her head up from Miroku's shoulder and looked at Miroku panicked, he nodded her to answer, "Y-Yeah… I am, glad you remembered."

"Yeah, Miroku told me she left…she didn't right?"

Sango bit her lower lip and forced a smile, "Oh no, of course not…she's just very busy with some things and said she won't be able to see you for a while, she's very worried though," she lied.

"Miroku you stupid ass, don't joke around like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he yelled jokingly.

'_Actually you had a seizure…'_ was what Miroku wanted to say, but he didn't think it would be appropriate, "Sorry, I just uhm…wanted to see your reaction… and boy did I get it," he said the last part silently.

"What?"

"Nothing, hey you should eat now, I'm sure your hungry right? You've been in a coma for 4 days for goodness sakes!"

"Yeah you're right, I could use some food. And Sango, about Kagome…"

"Alright, I'll go get the nurse and I'll leave you two to talk," Sango said hurriedly volunteering then booking it out of the room to go find a nurse and to avoid any conversation that had to do with Kagome.

"What's wrong with her?"

Miroku smiled, "She just wants you to get your food and be healthy again,"

"Right, so I can see Kagome sooner."

Miroku's face grimaced, but he quickly covered it with a funny animated smile, "Haha, right, so you can see Kagome sooner. Of course."

InuYasha looked at Miroku a little cautiously, "you and Sango are so weird…"

"Haha, well were a weird couple." They continued talking, with Miroku trying (but failing) to avoid any subject about Kagome.

'_God Kagome, I hope you come back soon.'_ Were Miroku's last thoughts.

**I hope this is long enough for you guys! And dang it, InuYasha doesn't seem to remember what happened between him and Kagome! Will he get his memory back and have his heart broken twice? I DON'T KNOW! Wait a minute yes I do… WELLLLLLLL… if you want another chapter review! PRETTY PLEASE WITH AN INUYASHA PLUSHDOLL ON TOP?**

**Much-oh Love-oh**

**A.F.O.D.**

**:D**


	13. 4 Years

**READ PLEASE! Hey guys, don't get me wrong, I wanted to write, but I've been having writers block, I really don't know how long this story is gonna be, but lets hope its before I lose interest in it, because I'm starting to. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last story though it wasn't much drama or romance, just denial and info. PLEASE ENJOY THIS AND I REALLY HOPE YOU REVIEW SO I CAN GET INSPIRED.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Nothing seems to have changed much, has it really been 4 years?'<em> Kagome's heels clicked as she walked through the airport. She didn't tell anyone that she was coming back hoping to surprise them, but spending that extra year in America made her feel just a little out of place here. But this was her home, and it's probably the jetlag that was making her feel that way. She caught a taxi just in the nick of time and got in quickly. She saw the couple that stopped in front of her taxi looking ticked off, "Not my fault" she said to herself quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" the taxi driver asked in Japanese. She almost laughed, but kept it to herself, it was weird not speaking English anymore, but she figured she'd be using it later when she takes over the business completely.

[[[[[]]]]]

Kagome stared at the mansion in front of her; she paid the taxi and walked to the gate with her bags close behind her. She had put on her sunglasses and she guess that's why the gatekeeper didn't recognize her.

"May I help you?"

She smiled confidently, "I'm here to see Tamo Higurashi."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm sure once you tell him who I am, he'll let me in."

"And your name would be?"

"Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome."

"M-Miss Kagome, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you," he said opening the gate.

"It's not a problem, but I do need help with my luggage,"

"Right away ma'am"

Kagome walked through the driveway and stopped at the steps of the door. "Long time no see Mr. Doorman."

"Kagome-sama," he bowed, "welcome back." She entered the house only to be tackled unexpectedly.

"KAGOME!" Sango beamed loudly.

Kagome gave a small laugh, "Hey Sango-chan. How are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked interrupting her.

"What, am I not allowed to be here? I can go back if you want."

"Don't you dare!" the two girls laughed as if they were teenagers again, which seemed odd to Kagome because she hadn't laughed like that in a while and to Sango because she was already 26 years old. "How was everything? You have to tell me now!"

"I would love to, but I have some business I have to discuss with Kaede."

"You called?" Kagome turned and found Kaede descending down the stairs with her hands behind her back, she looked older, and her usual straight posture was gone and she hunched just a little.

"Kaede! You look terrible!" Kagome said half-heartedly surprised.

"Why thank you so much." She said sarcastically.

Kagome smiled, "What happened to you?"

"Oh you know, funny thing called stress…" she looked at Kagome, her posture very composed and confident, she wore a nice respectable outfit and she looked almost the same as she had left, except of course for a more mature face.

"So you're back already? We have a lot of things to discuss."

"Yes! We do! I have some really important details to discuss with you about that company. Plus I this really amazing new idea for—"

"Kagome, I think you should let Kaede tell you what's happened first…" Sango interrupted.

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait, I've been working this on layout on the plane for 4 hours."

"Kagome, I believe Sango's—"

"You know what? Let's eat first before we discuss anything, I'm really hungry."

Kaede sighed, "Yun, please have the cook prepare a lunch." The maid nodded and bowed and headed over to the kitchen.

"Wonderful." The 3 headed into the dining room waiting to be served and suddenly the sound of running footsteps could be heard.

"Kagome! You're really here? Your back?" said the exhausted Shippou who was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Shippou. Please join us for lunch. And yes, I'm back, in the flesh."

"That's wonderful!" he inspected Kagome's composure and she calm attitude and wondered if she took the news okay, "So are you okay with what Inu—" Sango quickly ran to him and covered his mouth, "Inu…me! Yes, Inume is this new dog Shippou has and she accidentally got in your room somehow while the maid was cleaning and peed on your carpet, yes. He's wondering if your okay with it, but you know you haven't gone up to your room, and whoops I guess I just spilled the beans!" Sango laughed nervously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "As long as the smell is gone, I'm completely fine."

The maid brought in the food for them and they began to eat silently. Kagome looked around and couldn't quite out her finger on what was wrong with the 3 people beside her.

"So Sango, what were doing here at the mansion?"

"Huh? Oh, I just come and visit every once in a while, you know just to check in…"

"I see. Were you going to tell me about that rock on your finger?" Kagome asked eating her grilled chicken Caesar salad.

"Huh? What?" Sango said nervously.

"I'm not blind Sango, I saw it when you tackled me to the floor while you were getting up."

Sango said a small oh, _'she's so attentive, and she's so calm and confident it's almost intimidating… what happened to my best friend?'_ Sango thought sadly.

"Well, Miroku proposed a couple months ago, and we're planning on getting married soon before the year is over.

"Oh that's wonderful! I hope I'm invited to your wedding."

Sango gasped, "Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm joking Sango, I'm really happy for you. I'm so glad you gave him another chance."

"Well if it wasn't for your advice, this probably would've never happened."

"I just know how stubborn you can be, I gave you a little push and that's it. Everything else just fell into place for you."

Sango smiled, _'she was still humble. But she's changed so much, though she smiles, it's not as warm as it used to be, and her laugh, it just seems so half-hearted and a little forced.'_ They continued eating, having small talk every once in a while, you could tell the room felt awkward, but they all put their best foot forward and ignored it.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha," Miroku said trying to get his best friends attention, "Are you ready to go?"<p>

"Where?"

"To lunch dude! Where else?"

"Oh, right. Yeah…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about someone."

Miroku sighed and sat down on the chair in InuYasha's office, "is it Kagome again?" InuYasha stayed quiet and sighed remembering the day his best friend's heart broke for the second time that year."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

_InuYasha punched a wall putting a dent in it, his hand throbbed from the pain, but he was feeling a far worse pain than that. His heart clenched as if it was trying to pump in as much blood because it didn't have enough. **'why?' **he thought. What the fuck had he done wrong to get this kind of pain? Then it hit him. It was because he **hurt** her. He used her, and deceived her and planned to break her heart. But he changed! He wasn't going to do it! But she caught him. She caught him._

"_InuYasha, please, stop. Your going to break your hand if you keeping hitting that wall." Said the concerned Sango._

"_Fuck off! I deserved far worse than a broken hand for what I did to Kagome."_

"_You can't blame yourself! Well you could, but what good would it fucking do?" yelled Miroku._

_InuYasha punched the wall yet again hearing a tiny cracking sound. None of them knew if it was his hand or the wall. _

"_I hurt her! And she left because of me!" He said about to punch the wall but Miroku grabbed him and threw him down to the floor, "let go of me Miroku! Let me fucking kill myself!"_

"_InuYasha please! Get a hold of yourself! Killing yourself won't solve anything!"_

_Tears ran down his face, though his bangs covered his eyes, "I loved her. No. I still love her. How could I do this to her? What kind of bastard would even thinking this was okay?"_

_Miroku looked at his concerned, "You didn't know her at the time, I mean it was wrong, but you didn't know you would fall for her so quickly…"_

"_Still Miroku, what kind of sick man would even agree to that even if they didn't know who the girl was?" she covered his eyes with his arm and laid on the cold tile floor. "Why am I so cruel and heartless?"_

"_InuYasha you've changed! You've realized your mistakes! You're not the same person anymore!" said Sango confidently. "These past few months you were recovering, you were nothing but faithful to Kagome, and I am sorry we had to lie to you about her and making this heartbreak worse, but I can tell you really love her. A heartless and cruel person would never punish themselves this hard." _

"_I need to be alone."_

"_InuYasha." Said Miroku trying to reason with him._

"_Please…" his voice sounded like it was about to crack and his body was trembling. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and walked out of his bedroom. As they closed the door the last words he said were, "I'm sorry, Kagome."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Miroku looked down at his phone and read the text message and his eyes widened. <em>'Should I tell InuYasha that Kagome was back? What if Kagome doesn't want to see him? But she would kind of have to since InuYasha was her<em>—_'_ his thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha got up from his chair. He put his phone in his pocket and asked where he was going.

"To lunch, come on." They walked out of the building and drove to a small restaurant for lunch.

"InuYasha… there's something i gotta tell you…"

* * *

><p>Kagome and everyone else finished their food and dragged Kaede to her office. "I have important matters to discuss with you." Kaede sighed and they closed the doors to Kaede's office.<p>

After a couple hours Kaede got loaded with bunch of papers that Kagome had given her to read over and she happily stretched on her bed, it hadn't changed a bit since she went to America. She heard a knock and she sat up.

"Come in."

Sango entered and climbed the hanging stairs up to Kagome's bed, "Kagome… I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about InuYasha…" Kagome's body tensed up at the name that escaped Sango's lips. Her blood boiled and her heart ached from the pain of the past covered in hatred. Her teeth clenched together, her jaw tightening, her whole mind and body preparing for what Sango had to say.

"He—" the doors suddenly burst open.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN GET INSPIRED!<p>

**OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND THE POLL! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	14. Pain and Cruelty

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Wow. Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews. I'm getting loads of energy from your reviews and so I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FOR GET TO VOTE, go to my profile read UPCOMING STORIES and please vote or write in your review which story sounds interesting to you!**

**Here ya go! :]**

**P.S. many came up with different ideas on what's happening and I find it completely entertaining! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome stared at the door wide eyed. "Kagome come quick! It's your grandfather!" Shippou yelled almost breaking the hinges on Kagome's door. She couldn't tell whether he was excited or nervous because he ran of the room so fast it was like a hurricane passing by. The two girls looked at each other and quickly ran out the door careful not to trip over the stairs and stopped as she got closer and closer to the main door. Kagome saw Kaede quickly get in the car, how ignorant could Kagome be? She didn't even notice that her grandfather was not home yet. She was so busy thinking about the plans for the business that she completely forgot! She mentally punished herself but made her way to another car that followed Kaede's car closely behind.<p>

"I hope everything's alright…" said Sango, having a bad feeling about the way Shippou entered.

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared at Miroku who had stopped mid-sentence, "Tell me what?"<p>

Miroku stared at him intently, wondering if he was ready for this piece of information, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by the cries of a cell phone. InuYasha turned on his cell and put it on speaker.

"Takashi, talk to me."

"_InuYasha, it's Rin. Your brother has some important news that I think he should tell you, but he doesn't have the guts to tell you. Don't tell him I called, but I really think you should get down here quickly."_

InuYasha wondered what the hell his brother's fiancé was talking about, then he thought for a second. _'Wow, Sesshoumaru finally fell in love with someone, weird.'_ InuYasha changed his thoughts and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm going to lunch with Miroku, but I'll drive over after." They said their good-byes and InuYasha looked over at Miroku.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

Miroku's thoughts were once again interrupted, "Huh? Oh it's nothing,"

InuYasha shrugged, but decided to ignore the feeling that Miroku was hiding something from him.

After the two ate, Miroku took a cab back to the office, he decided to work for InuYasha about 2 years ago when he proposed to Sango knowing full well his other job wasn't going to get him anywhere. InuYasha drove over to Sesshoumaru's house and stopped at a red light. He lazily looked over to his right and blinked rapidly. "Kagome?" he said out loud, but he couldn't get a better view because the car drove off hurriedly once the light turned green. InuYasha shook his head, "it couldn't be…Sango would've told Miroku if Kagome was planning on coming back…" he tried to convince himself. His thoughts filled with the question of whether what he saw was real or not. He decided to stop his thoughts before they got out of hand and drove quickly to Sesshoumaru's house.

After a short few minutes InuYasha finally arrive and rang the bell. "Welcome InuYasha-sama." The maid bowed.

InuYasha acknowledged her by nodding his head and found Rin coming down the stairs. "You're here, please follow me." She continued walking down the stairs and lead InuYasha to Sesshoumaru's office. She knocked on the door, "Come in."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the computer and kept his cool as InuYasha entered behind his future wife. "What's the meaning of this Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I really believe that this…matter… is important for InuYasha to know."

"I told you I would tell him when the time was right," he said just a little angry Rin didn't follow his wishes.

Rin pursed her lips, "You two need to talk about this and that's final." She said confidently then walked away closing the door behind her. Sesshoumaru couldn't complain, he love how Rin spoke her mind and didn't aimlessly do whatever he told her, however, sometimes she does it too much, but he knew she had good intentions.

"What the hell is this "matter" about?" InuYasha said using air quotes.

"Sit down." He ordered. InuYasha looked at him blankly, but sat down anyways.

The room was quiet and InuYasha was getting annoyed, "so what's this _thing_ you have to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Do you remember the deal that you made?"

InuYasha nodded knowing full well what _deal_ he was talking about.

"I think you should give up."

"What? Why!"

"It is not fair to the company to carry such a burden."

"Burden? What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled, "This is still about our company's reputation isn't it!" he shouted getting up from his seat.

"InuYasha, it's for the best!" Sesshoumaru yelled back losing his temper.

"For the best my ass! I shouldn't have come here. If this is the important "matter" you had to tell me, then this is a load of bullshit." He was about to walk out when Sesshoumaru called to him saying something that made his body freeze. "What did you say?" he said turning around.

"He's in the hospital, he doesn't have much time left, he told me he couldn't do it anymore and be thinks the deal should be canceled."

"We _signed_ a contract!"

"It's his last wish InuYasha, I think we should let him have that at least."

"Since when the hell did you have a heart?" InuYasha said seeing right through Sesshoumaru's sympathy act.

"Your right. I may not have the most compassionate heart, but I still think it's the right thing to do, after all we did to his family."

InuYasha's heart felt like it got pierced at the thought of the past. "Just admit that this is just a stepping stone for your stupid plan to stay on top. The deal will not be canceled, that's final." He walked out shutting the door loudly and drove rapidly out of the property. He drove until he reached his destination: Haruna Hospital.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat down on the chair holding onto her grandfather's hand for dear life. "Ojiisa, please, you can't leave yet." She begged.<p>

Tamo's wrinkled face mustered up a small smile and he looked over at Kagome, "my precious little Kagome, you've grown up so beautiful and smart. I know you will be amazing at anything you put your mind to." He caressed her face softly, "don't cry little angel, I'll always be looking out after you. Please don't cry. Don't let the last image I see be your sad face my little angel."

Kagome tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall, but failed miserably. This couldn't be happening! She shouldn't have stayed at extra year in America, if she had come back as planned she could've taken care of her grandfather! But she was scared to see _him_ again. Scared that her heart might break if she saw him. _'Why did I make such a selfish choice!'_ she thought to herself. She cried and cried until she ran out of tears, she looked up, "I'm sorry… I will do my best to make you proud. I will not stop until I make Higurashi Corporation number one, not just in Japan, but in the entire world. I know that is your dream ojiisa and I will live it for you." Tamo looked at Kagome sadly, this isn't what he wanted at all. He wanted her to be happy. During the last 4 years, Kaede told him of how hard she was working in the states and how she was determined to make Higurashi Corporation number one. But they both knew Kagome's heart belonged to Art. He had always known that. This Kagome, she wasn't the strong and sweet Kagome she used to be. She seemed a little colder; he wanted her to be happy, not a robot. "Be happy." he said softly, but Kagome couldn't hear him.

She smiled up at him and held onto his hands tighter, "I'm here until the end ojiisa."

A knock came at the door and Kagome turned, her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>InuYasha made his way inside the hospital and headed straight for 2203A and took a deep breath, he knocked on the door waited for a reply, but figured he was sleeping and opened it and he could feel his whole body tense up.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome turned and found Sango with a bunch of balloons and flowers, "Hey."<p>

"So that's where you went."

"Yeah, this is all I can do for you guys… I have to get going actually, I told Miroku what happened and he wants me to pick him up."

Kagome hugged her and thanked her for coming with her to visit, "I'll see you in a little bit then." Sango nodded and headed out, not failing to notice the silver haired man that was talking to a nurse right down the hall. _'I hope your ready for this Kagome…'_ Sango thought.

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared at the empty room and wondered if he was too late. "Excuse me sir, but if your looking for the patient that was there, he has been moved to the end of the hall to your right." Said the nurse who was pushing a little boy on the wheelchair into the room.<p>

"Oh… thank you very much."

"No problem, it's the very last door, turn right at the corner and it's the door on the left side."

InuYasha thanked her once more and made his way to the room the nurse has directed him to.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door suddenly burst open and he stared at the woman in front of him.

* * *

><p>Kagome heard yet another knock at the door as she placed the flowers in the vase next to the balloons, "probably Sango again." She said trying to act happy for her grandfather.<p>

"What'd you forget this time?" she said smiling brightly. She opened her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"K-Kagome?" the man in front of her asked unsurely.

Kagome backed away from him and had to stop when she hit the bed, "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked somehow finding her voice even though it felt like a frog was stuck in her throat.

"It is you… your back… you're here." He said moving closer to her.

"Leave! Get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

"Ka…gome…" his grandfather whispered. She turned to him worriedly.

"What is it ojiisa?"

"Let me have a minute to talk to him."

"You know him? But how! What—"

"Please Kagome, I will call you in once were done." He said firmly but weakly.

Kagome nodded and exhaled deeply, she passed by him making sure to avoid any contact and stepped outside leaning up against the wall trying to calm her nerves. She felt so much anger, and frustration she shook violently. "Why? Why!" she yelled, "why did he have to show his face to me again?" she let the tears she thought she ran out of fall and her heart ached from the pain of the past, and although the pain turned into anger and hate, her tears still fell because deep down inside where it was covered by pain and hurt and hatred, was a tiny glint of a deep yearning and the love she once had for him.

* * *

><p>InuYasha watched as Kagome walked past him avoiding contact and he stared at the old man in the bed. The man waved his hand signaling him to come closer and sit; he obeyed and somehow felt nervous.<p>

"I hope that you heard the news from Sesshoumaru," he said.

InuYasha nodded, "with all due respect sir, I don't think we should cancel the contract. I know I've brought mishap to your family, but I promise to keep your business alive."

He gave a small smile, "I know you will… I am just worried about Kagome and how she will take it."

"I know that she will not like the idea of the contract, but I know, somehow I know I can make her happy again."

"All I want… is too make her happy."

"If you give me the chance and not void the contract, I can. I will."

"Your paths will come together soon… you know you will have to work hard in order for her to accept you again. Are you willing to put all your effort into it?"

"Yes sir, I am. I believe that I can make her love me once more and take care of your business. I am willing to do anything for her."

"And if she says the only way to make her happy is to leave her alone?"

"If she truly believes that and she can prove to me that she doesn't need me even a little bit, then I will, and I will continue to help your company."

Tamo smiled, "then you have my blessing." He closed his eyes and breathed, his smile never leaving his face.

InuYasha stared at him and his eyes widened, everything was in slow motion and when his hearing suddenly came back, the loud sound of a constant beep made his heart pound.

"OJIISA!" Kagome yelled opening the door and pressing the button for the doctor. She grabbed his hand desperately and accidentally dropping it. Se watched the limp arm fall and she broke down on her knees and cried. "OJIISA!" she yelled in agony. Her body shook violently and her heart ached even more.

InuYasha stared at Kagome desperately wanting to hold her, he knelt down beside her and laid his hand on her back, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she slapped his hand away, "I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO HIM! IF YOU HADN'T COME AND VISIT I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO SAY GOODBYE!" she yelled, InuYasha flinched at her harsh words, but he knew it was far less than what he deserved.

The nurses and doctor came in asked the two to wait outside. Kagome leaned against the wall for support, he tried to pull herself together, she had to be strong, she didn't want anyone, especially InuYasha, to see her like this, but her body wouldn't listen and continued to shake and let the tears fall.

InuYasha leaned up against the other wall where the window was and stared out aimlessly. His heart ached with Kagome's, but she wouldn't accept him.

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku got out of the elevator and they rushed to the room and found both InuYasha and Kagome leaning up against the wall.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked up and ran to Sango, who held on tightly to her trying to comfort her with sweet words of encouragements.

About a few minutes later the doctor and the nurses came out with sad looks on their faces. Kagome clenched her teeth and turned away. The doctors bowed and left the scene. "I'm so sorry." The doctor whispered.

Kagome turned to InuYasha, "What are you still doing here?" she said coldly.

"Kagome…" Sango said surprised at how coldly her friend was treating InuYasha.

"Quiet." She instructed Sango, "My grandfather's dead and you were the last one to see him alive, are you happy now? Is that what you came for?"

InuYasha stared at Kagome, "No! That's not it at all! Kagome please listen to—"

"I don't care what your story is!"

"Kagome please calm down." Sango said hating the cruel words Kagome was saying to InuYasha.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Sango, whose side are you on anyways?"

"I'm not picking sides Kagome, listen to what he has to say, you need both sides of the story to make a judgement."

"Seems to me that you're on InuYasha's side because of Miroku." Sango said cruely.

Sango's eyes widened "**Don't** bring Miroku into this."

"Why the hell not? You wouldn't know his side of the story if you hadn't gone back together with Miroku anyways."

"Why are you being so... cruel Kagome?" she asked desperately.

"You should know why. If you're unsure, ask the man next to your fiancé." Kagome quickly walked down that hallways leaving the Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha hurt and saddened by Kagome's actions and words.

* * *

><p>Kagome arrived at the mansion only to find a note on her bed. She read the envelope and saw the elegant yet shaky writing on it.<p>

_**To My Little Angel**_

Kagome opened it and her body froze and began to tremble once more.

* * *

><p>WELL! THERE YA GO! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON A STORY! OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW!<p>

**I LOVE THE FEEDBACK SO PLEASE REVIEW :]**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


	15. Will You Marry Me?

… **bahahahahaha,. Wow… I AM SOOO SORRY. I know I'm making Kagome seem really cruel and a bee with an itch, but she has reason, she'll change as the story progresses I promise! Thank you so much for your encouraging words. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE FEEDBACK! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :] PLEASE READ NOT AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT! LOL.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Sango looked over at the depressed InuYasha. "I'm so sorry, on Kagome's behalf I really am."<p>

"I don't need pity Sango, I don't deserve it."

"But InuYasha you shouldn't push yourself to say it's ALL your fault. And I mean I guess Kagome's right, if I hadn't gotten back together with Miroku, I probably would've been just as cruel to you because I didn't know _your_ side of the story. But Kagome's at fault here too, she won't listen to what you have to say and taking the death of her grandfather out on you. I know Kagome, and deep down she knows her judgment is biased. I think maybe you should just let her cool down, and don't let this depress you."

"She's right InuYasha. You mustn't forget about yourself. All you think about is how you hurt Kagome and how you did her wrong, but you need to start thinking about yourself too. You're doing the best you can so you shouldn't get depressed over this." Miroku explained.

InuYasha let out a deep sigh and got up against the wall and began to walk, Sango and Miroku following closely behind feeling really sorry for their friend. "I made a promise with Tamo-sama. I intend on keeping it. But your right Sango, I should let her cool down a bit first."

They headed their separate directions once they got t the parking lot and InuYasha drove off to who knows where. "I'm going to have to talk to Kagome about this." Said Sango as she watched InuYasha sluggishly walk to his car.

"Sango, this isn't our fight. It's best we don't get too involved."

"She's my best friend! She has to listen to—"

"Sango, how would you feel if your best friend took the side of your worst enemy?"

"I didn't take sides!" she yelled dramatically.

"To her it must seem like it. She comes back from America thinking you still hate InuYasha just as much as she does and you tell her to listen to him first."

Sango pursed her lips, "I guess your right…"

"We shouldn't meddle unless it is completely necessary."

Sango gave a sigh and threw him the key to her car, "I don't feel like driving." She got in the passenger seat and stared out the window, as countless of thoughts invaded her mind.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the letter in her hands, crumpling the sides as she balled her fists until her knuckles turned white.<p>

_My Dear Little Angel,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have happily passed on to the other life. There are so many things I want to tell you about the four years you have been gone, but what I wrote this letter for is not for that. _

_I hope that you do not feel betrayed or hurt by my decision to do this and I hope that you will not resent me for it. I have agreed to sign a contract with Takashi InuYasha in order to save our corporation. However, in order for this to happen it came with a cost. I am so very sorry I made this without your consent, but he came to me desperately at the time. _

_I have signed the contract; therefore making you InuYasha's fiancé. I know I should not have done this, but there was something inside me that said I had to and that I should._

_I did not do this to intentionally hurt you, but only to benefit you. I do not know of your past, but I know that InuYasha loves you dearly. _

_Please do me a favor as my last wish, that you do not break the engagement off and that you marry him someday. It is my only wish so that I know you will be protected. Believe me, I do not doubt that you would be able to protect yourself, but I believe with all my heart that your paths will come together once more. If you resent me for this I will understand, but I know, you will be happy with InuYasha, maybe not now, but someday, you will be happy again. That is all I want._

_I want you to be happy. I want you to be that warm girl I know you to be._

_Be happy my darling little angel,_

_With Much Love and Care, _

_Your Ojiisa_

Kagome cried as she read the letter over and over again. The words began to lightly smudge as a few teardrops fell on the paper. She didn't have the heart to rip it apart and throw it away. She didn't have the heart to disobey her grandfather's last dying wish either. _'Ojiisa,'_ she thought sadly, _'I wish you had talked to me about this first, but I will do as you ask. I promise I will not break off the engagement, but I cannot guarantee that I will marry him. I am hurt far too much and I don't know if I am willing to forgive him, or if I can. I will do this for the company and for you.'_ She thought wiping her tears away. She took a shaky deep breath and folded the paper back into the envelope and set on her vanity mirror.

She stared at herself, her eyes were bloodshot and her make up smeared. Small to say the least she looked like shit. She walked over to her bathroom and fixed herself up, lightly putting make up back on so that she didn't look like she had been crying.

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared at the white velvet small box in his hand. He opened it revealing the platinum ring band. It had a diamond in the middle, which was held by a platinum wall and at the corners of the diamond was platinum shaped as tiny cylinder cone. Around the ring were exquisite design engravings and two square emeralds surrounded the diamond on both sides of it. InuYasha closed the box shut and leaned against his chair closing his eyes wishing that the pain and yearning in his heart would go away. He wanted to forget everything. Even her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He heard a knock at the door and found his secretary looking a little nervous.<p>

"What is it Yume?"

"Sir, Ms. Higurashi Kagome has come to see you, but she doesn't have an appointment, should I tell her to leave?"

InuYasha looked at her shocked, "Did you say Kagome?"

"Yes sir, she's demanding to speak to you, but I told you her she had to make an appointment."

"Yume, tell her to come in, she is welcome any time." InuYasha said trying to control the fast beating of his heart. She had come to see him? Maybe she wanted to hear his side finally? He couldn't contain the smile that escaped his lips as he saw Kagome walk in. "Kagome please sit." He said motioning her to the chair in front of him.

Kagome walked over and sat down crossing her legs in the process. She threw a manila envelope on his desk. He looked confused but opened it and found the contract he and Tamo made while Kagome was in America. "Are you truly this desperate to get me back, you would force me to be your fiancé?"

"How…did you get this?"

"It was in a letter my grandfather left for me. You didn't answer my question."

"I just want you to be happy Kagome."

"I **am **happy."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

Kagome's lip twitched, "you don't know what I'm thinking so don't pretend like you do."

"Kagome, you and I both know deep down you still feel something for me…"

"A little cocky aren't we?"

"I'm not trying to be cocky, I can see it, just a lint of it in your eyes that used to be so warm and loving. You still have feelings for me."

"Feelings? Oh yes, I have feelings for you." She said getting up and walking over to the huge window that gave light into the room, "I have feelings of hate and disgust… feelings of pain and humiliation… feelings of heartbreak and anger. All if these feelings came from you." She said watching the city from down below his office building. "These are the **only** feelings I have for you." She turned around her eyes sad and cold, "…and nothing else."

InuYasha stared at her, their eyes had locked he knew for sure, but she was lying. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul and hell Kagome's eyes were like an open book. He could see all those emotions she had just said, but he could also see the emotions that she didn't mention. Even if it was just a tiny bit of positive emotion for him, he was not going to give up. "I think your lying." He said pushing the envelope.

Kagome glared at him, "think whatever you like then." She walked over to his desk and leaned against the bookshelf next to it. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

InuYasha looked at her confused about what she was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"I will not accept you as my "fiancé" if I am not asked properly."

"You…want to get married?" he asked surprised.

"I never said marriage. Just because I am your fiancé by contract doesn't mean we _have_ to get married. I promised that I would be your fiancé but I did not promise I would **ever** become your wife."

Her words were harsh, but he was just happy she actually accepted him being her fiancé. _'Now the plan: Make Kagome Fall In Love With Me Without The Betraying Part is in action. Yeah long title, I'm working on it.'_ He thought to himself. InuYasha felt the box that he had put in his pocket and got off his chair and in front of Kagome.

He still towered over her even though she was wearing heels and Kagome who had been aimlessly looking around the room looked up at him. Their eyes locked once more and Kagome felt a tug at her heart, but of course she ignored it, telling herself that it's been a while since a man was so close to her. She read his eyes and saw nothing but love and a hint of guilt. She blinked matching his stare as if she didn't want him to think she would be fazed by eye-to-eye contact, well actually that was true. She didn't want him thinking he affected her in anyway that she couldn't keep eye contact with him. She watched him get down on one knee and the way her body reacted made Kagome feel like killing herself. She felt the blood rush to her face and her hands getting a little clammy. She watched him smirk because he noticed her reaction too, which made her want to die even _more_. She saw him reach in his pocket for a white velvet square box and couldn't help her eyes widening at the sight of the ring, the gemstones on the side were even her favorite color. She felt her knees go weak when he muttered the words any girl would love to hear; she thanked the bookshelf for being there because she didn't want to look even more pathetic than she already did. She wanted to run away.

"Higurashi Kagome… I love you, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will Kagome say? Will she really run? Well I guess in order to find out, you have to review huh?<strong>

**SO… REVIEW WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE, AS YOU CAN TELL I'VE BEEN GETTING awesome REVIEWS and have been UPDATING faster, so the MORE REVIEWS the BETTER!**

**Hope I'm not asking too much… OKAY! IF I GET HMM 10? OR MORE THAN 7 I SHALL UPDATE WITHIN THE 24 HOUR MARK :D**

**Thank you so much, please DON'T FORGET to vote on a story! Or tell me in a review. If not I guess I'll just pick one :]**


	16. The Price of Forgiveness?

**HEY GUYS I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY, MY EMAIL WASN'T WORKING AND I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE I MADE THE 24 HOUR DEADMARK BUT HERE YOU GO! And I made it longer to make it up to you guys!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU ALL FROM THE WORRY OF WHAT KAGOME WILL SAY TO INUYASHA.**

**Please review! And Thank you so much for the reviews they absolutely make me happy, plus it encourages me that I actually CAN write. SO, I'll stop with the small chitchat and get on with the chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank You. And can I just say, you people are so cute! Your reviews make me super SUPER happy. **

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at InuYasha who eagerly waited for her answer. Her jaw clenched so tight that it wouldn't be surprising if it broke. She knew she was trembling, but she didn't know if it was noticeable, considering InuYasha, he probably would've noticed either way. <em>'I hadn't expected him to propose like that! A simple "will you accept this ring" or "be my fiancé" would've sufficed, but NO. He had to add the "I love you" and kneeling down on one knee part.'<em> Kagome closed her eyes and began to walk by him to leave. If she stayed there any longer, she would've looked foolish and weak. She had just passed InuYasha who was still kneeling on the floor, but she stopped when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

"Kagome…" he whispered looking down making his bangs cover his eyes. She pulled her arm away from him forcing her to turn and face him. She watched him get up and was about to shout in his face about his stupid corny proposal, but the look in his eyes made her stop dead in her tracts and stop every thought in her head. His eyes held so much sadness it almost cracked open the brick wall that protected her heart. Almost. Her mind couldn't bring herself to forgive him, even though her heart pleaded her to forgive him, she chose to ignore it. "Am I not good enough?" he asked sincerely, "have I hurt you that bad that you can't give me another chance to _prove_ how much I love you?"

Kagome clenched her fists, feeling her nails indenting their shape into her skin. She didn't want to say it, but it slipped out and no one could've foretold what happened after. "I hate you."

In the blink of an eye Kagome was trapped in a strong embrace. InuYasha glared at the wall as he held her tighter against him. He couldn't handle those words and he had no control over the way his body reacted.

"Let go… of me…" Kagome said struggling to get out of his strong grasp.

"Not until you forgive me."

Her eyes widened and began to struggle against him but it was no use, he took every hit she pounded on his chest, every scratch she imprinted on his neck, and every push she shoved on his arms. She wanted to escape so badly. She wanted to escape this warm embrace that she wasn't used to. She wanted to escape the pain of the past and the thought of what would happen if she ever lost him. She couldn't grasp the idea that she could be happy with him because she was afraid of ever saying goodbye if things didn't work out. The pain she felt was worse than any pain she ever felt before. Was this her cruel fate? She stopped struggling and let the tears fall and let her knees cave in, she didn't have the strength to push him away anymore. She didn't have the strength to escape the tiny little hint of warmth she received from InuYasha that reached her heart so effortlessly.

InuYasha held her close to him; he supported her as she went limp in his arms. He only hugged her tighter, wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and supported her head with his hand stronger. He wanted her to know that he wasn't ever going to let go of her, no matter how many times she pushed and scratched; he wasn't going to let go of her. "I love you." He whispered to her ears leaning his head against the side of her face.

"NO!" she yelled, "Don't say those words to me!" she cried louder, her body dragging InuYasha down to his knees.

"Kagome, I love you." He continued. She shook her head vigorously and looked up at InuYasha about to scream at him, but she was cut short, for he grabbed her face and closed the distance between them. Kagome's eye widened in shock and she closed them as tears began to fall once more. He begged her for a response and she couldn't deny him of it, her body responded even though she told herself not to. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he asked for entrance to her sweet mouth. Their tongues danced together showing their desperation and need.

Although they did not want to pull away, they had to from the lack of air. Their lungs ceased the opportunity to breath in as much air as they could. Kagome covered her mouth, as she breathed not believing she had just kissed the man in front of her. He caressed her face as he read her eyes, "Kagome…" she looked at him, and this time he could sense her loneliness and worry. He watched as a teardrop escaped her eye and he wiped it away softly with the pad of his thumb. "I'm so sorry. Truly I am, I don't know how else to prove that I'm in love with you if you didn't feel it from that kiss."

Kagome stared at him, "I-I can't… I c-can't…" She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed, "I'm sorry…" InuYasha hugged her and kissing her forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay." He said trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not okay. I may not be able to grant my grandfathers last wish." She looked up at him, "I can't be your fiancé." She forced herself to stand up wobbling a little due to the loss of strength. She hugged herself as she walked out of the room leaving the saddened InuYasha sitting alone on the floor.

* * *

><p>Kagome stumbled out of the office walking with her head down to the elevator. She pressed the ground button waiting to descend down from the 43rd floor. She heard to the annoying elevator music play and tried to tune it out. She thought of what had happened just a few minutes ago and her hands came up to touch her swollen lips. She grabbed onto the bar in the elevator as she fell to her knees. <em>'I can't love him.' <em>She thought.

'_**Why not? What's wrong with loving him?'**_ her heart answered back.

'_He's hurt me too much for me to forgive him.'_

'_**So what? He's not perfect, he deserves a second chance, how would you feel if you were in his place?'**_

'_I would never hurt anyone the way her hurt me.'_ She thought bitterly.

'_**Then maybe you should listen to why he did it.'**_

Kagome's eyes shot open, was this what her heart was truly feeling or was she going crazy from all the events that has happened?

She heard the elevator ding and she stared up feeling a presence.

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared hard at the floor and he pounded his fist on it, <em>'damn it!' <em>he thought. _'What do you think your doing? Run after her idiot!"_ InuYasha quickly got up not wanting to think about how he just talked to himself and ran to the elevator only to see it close as he turned the corner. He cursed and quickly ran down the emergency stairs. _'Please don't let me be too late.'_ He prayed running swiftly down the stairs, his half demon side helping his speed.

He finallly reached the lobby and got there as soon as the elevator opened. He stared at her fragile form that sat on the floor of the elevator, "Kagome…" he rushed to her and hugged her small frame.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wiping the tears from her face.

"I never had the opportunity to run after you 4 years ago," be began, "and now that I have the opportunity to tell you to not leave, I couldn't pass it up." Kagome cried even more and hugged him tightly finally giving up on pushing him away. InuYasha smiled and noticed the girl go limp in his arms. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep, _'probably due from all the crying. She must be exhausted.'_ He carried her bridal style and pressed the 'P' button on the elevator for the parking lot. He wondered if she had driven here, but decided he would take care of that later. He walked over to the parking space and slid her carefully into the passenger seat. He buckled her seatbelt for her and got into the driver seat and pondered on if he should take her home or to his place. He told himself that he didn't want to bother the Higurashi household so he decided to take Kagome to his place since he could take care of her better there.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried Miroku." Said Sango hanging up her phone.<p>

"Why is that?" Miroku replied mixing the 2 cups of coffee in front of him.

"Kagome hasn't been answering her cell phone. And I called the house phone and they said she wasn't home. I don't know where else she could be."

Miroku chuckled a little, "Maybe she's with InuYasha." He joked.

"Shut up Miroku, that's not a subject you should joke about." She looked threw the piles of different shades and colors and wondered what color arrangements would work. Her and Miroku finally decided on a date for their wedding. It was going to be in December so 4 months from now, and she wanted a winter wedding, therefore she was stressing on what colors she should work with.

Miroku set the coffee on the table and pulled Sango away from the piles of mixed colors. She blushed as he pulled her close to his chest and kissing her forehead, "I think you need a break Sango."

She sighed and leaned in closer to him, "if only it were that easy." She said worrying about how little time she had to prepare everything for the wedding; they were barely starting on the color arrangements for goodness sakes! But nonetheless, she enjoyed being in the arms of the man she loved so much.

* * *

><p>InuYasha laid her down on his bed taking his jacket and tie off and unbuttoning his shirt revealing his well-toned abs. While took off his shoes and socks, he looked over at Kagome, hoping she was still sleeping and smiled when he saw all the pain and anguish and whatever negative feelings she had leave her innocent face. He walked downstairs looking at the grandfather clock that stood at the end of the hall and saw that it was about 10:45 PM. He walked to the kitchen, saying a 'good evening' to the cook and went into the fridge in for a bottle of water.<p>

"Would you like me to prepare a snack for you InuYasha-sama?"

InuYasha wondered if Kagome had eaten or not, but it was better to be safe than sorry, if she didn't wake up then he'd just put the food away. "Just cook up something that could fill a person up yeah?"

The chef nodded and began cooking. "I shall have Azura bring you the food once it's done."

InuYasha said a 'thank you' and walked back up stairs bumping into one of the maids who blushed madly. "Sumimasen InuYasha-sama." She bowed.

"It's alright, are you off to the maids headquarters?" he asked, meaning the 2 story house that was next to his huge mansion where all the maids, butlers, cooks, basically the help, lived.

"Yes, but I heard the bell ring from the kitchen."

"Okay, Fushi wants you to bring the food up to my room when it's done." He explained. The maid nodded and couldn't help but check out her master. His abs looked so toned and firm she had the urge to touch them, she wondered if he was doing this on purpose, because he scratched the top his head which caused the fabric to rise and you could see the fabric covering his arms tighten around his biceps.

"I'll see you later than." He said walking past her hurriedly hoping Kagome hadn't woken up yet and freak out because she didn't know where she was. He opened his door lightly closing it, which was new since when he usually came home he'd just kick it with his foot and it'd shut loudly. He took a look at Kagome before heading into the shower to cleanse himself.

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred in her sleep, tossing and turning in every which way direction until she finally had to open her eyes. She stared at the silk sheets she laid on and the silk blanket that covered her, she held herself feeling the cool night air hit her. Her eyes squinted as she looked around the brightly lit room and they burned. She rubbed her eyes with her cold hands cooling them down. She could feel the puffy-ness of her eyes and mentally cursed for crying too much. She blinked, where was she anyway? She was about to get into bed when she heard a door open, she dove back into bed pretending to be asleep, don't ask her why, she just did.<p>

InuYasha stared at the sleeping beauty that lay on his bed. He shivered a little since he was only in a towel and his wet hair clinging to him like a second skin. He walked over to the window that he had left open one night and forgot to close, then decided to get into decent clothes before he caught a cold, not that he got sick easily. He grabbed a black hair tie and braided his wet hair, he gathered his clothes and slipped into a pair of boxers that made his ass look fantastic. He threw on some gray thin cotton pj pants and usually he would sleep in just that, but he didn't want to freak Kagome out so he put on a white undershirt and heard a knock at the door. He opened it telling Azura to put the tray on the bedside table. She nodded and almost dropped it in the process noticing the girl in her master's bed. She mentally glared at the woman and imagined many ways to rip her off of the bed _she _belonged in. She set the tray down and took a deep breath. She walked over to InuYasha who was currently drying his now unbraided hair with a towel.

"InuYasha-sama…" she whispered.

InuYasha looked over at her curious, "Yes Azura?"

"Who…W-Who is she?" she asked pointed at the sleeping girl in the bed.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome and a smile escaped his lips, he really couldn't answer than question very quickly, she wasn't his fiancé yet, she never officially said yes, and she wasn't his girlfriend yet either.

Kagome tried to keep herself from opening her eyes wanting to see what was happening. She heard everything, but it wasn't enough, she was truly curious as to what InuYasha would say to that question. She stiffened waiting for his answer, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"She's… the woman I'm in love with," he said simply. Azuma gasped trying to not let her tears fall.

"B-But…InuYasha-sama… I-I really like you." She confessed in shame covering her mouth.

InuYasha looked at her like she had grown two heads, "What?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked up at him walking towards him, which made him back away because he didn't like the desperate and sad look in her eyes. "I really like you, InuYasha-sama."

"Azuma," he said calmly even though he felt his back come in contact with the wall, "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but you're my employee, there is no way this is allowed."

"Then I'll quit. I've liked you the minute saw you. I knew you were the one." She looked over at Kagome who looked like she was sleeping, but she knew better, she then looked back at InuYasha, "what kind of girl would fall asleep when someone as handsome and gorgeous as you is in the same room?" she asked sincerely, "I can give you all the love and pleasure you need." She said unbuttoning her uniform. InuYasha's eyes widened and grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Azuma, knock this off." He said trying to control the temper he's hidden for 4 long years.

She ripped her hands away from him and suddenly jumped on him pushing their lips together. InuYasha tried to pry her off but accidentally pushed her chest instead of her shoulders and she moan.

Kagome's eyes shot open when she heard the moan escape the girl's lips and sat up from the bed quickly watching the two kiss. Her face glared at the image in front of her and watched as InuYasha push her off.

"Azuma, what the hell is wrong with you!" he asked grabbing her wrists not really noticing some locks of his hair curled under her hands. "I love Kagome and no one else! I want you to leave my property immediately. I never want to see you near this house or me ever again. You got that?" he roughly let go of her wrists then wiped his mouth as he walked past her. He stopped when he looked up from the ground and found Kagome sitting on his bed with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Kagome…" he whispered looking at Azuma then back at her, "this isn't what it looks like!" he said, his hair messed up, his lip a little swollen because she had bit him and Azuma's uniform halfway unbuttoned.

Kagome got out of bed and walked over to him, he looked nervous and scared as if he thought she was going to eat him or something. "I heard everything…" she stared up at him looking him in the eyes, she smiled warmly and genuinely for that first time that year.

"InuYasha-sama, if I can't have you then I can not let another have you!" Azuma yelled as she watched the couple. She pulled out a small knife from behind her and raised her arm to stab the knife into InuYasha's turned back. Kagome saw this however and pushed him down with all her might and suddenly felt a warm pool of liquid seep out of her left shoulder. Her shaky hands slowly reached up to touch she shoulder and she screamed when she finally felt the knife that Azuma had stabbed into her.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. He looked back at Azuma his eyes turning red and blue, small purple streaks appearing on his face. He growled at her and grabbed her small neck with his one hand, his claws digging into her skin making her bleed, "you little bitch." He growled. Azuma whimpered, but InuYasha kept squeezing her neck, she tried to use her nails to rip InuYasha's hand off, but it was no use. She was quickly running out of air and she began making a chocking sound, her body struggling as her toes barely touched the ground.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome whispered through heavily breaths. She looked up at him with a small smile, but pain in her eyes, "I'm so glad…" she said closing her eyes trying ignore the pain that shot through her body, "your alright…" she collapsed on the floor in a pool of crimson red/brown liquid and InuYasha let go of he 'prey' who fell to the floor gasping for air. He picked her up and a million curse words ran through his head. He ran out of the house and ran out of the property and to the closest hospital forgetting everything else but getting Kagome to a doctor.

* * *

><p>InuYasha sat in the waiting room, his bare feet dirty, his pj's covered in dry blood and his mind focus only on one thing, Kagome.<p>

"InuYasha! We got here as soon as we could, what happ—Why the hell are you covered in blood?" yelled Sango followed by a very out of breath Miroku. InuYasha didn't bother to look up from the floor and continued to lean his elbows on his knees. "Why the FUCK aren't you talking!" she asked.

"Keep you damn voice down, I can't fuckin' think." InuYasha said rudely. Sango was taken aback, InuYasha hasn't talked rudely to her ever since Kagome left, what the hell could've happened?"

They all looked up at the distressed doctor that had suddenly joined them, "Are you the one who brought Higurashi Kagome here?"

InuYasha nodded getting up from the chair, "How is she?"

The look on the doctors face didn't seem like he had good news to tell, "She's lost a lot of blood. The knife cut very deep into her shoulder and was angled in a way where we can't just pull it out easily so she'll have to go into surgery."

Sango quickly interrupted, "Her arm, it's going to be okay though right?"

"It depends if the surgery goes well, one small mistake and she could probably never use her arm again, or it will not function as well as it should."

Sango closed her eyes, being even more worried, _'Kagome, please be okay.'_ She thought desperately.

* * *

><p>"Doctor she's losing too much blood!" one of the nurse alerted. They had been into surgery for an hour, and the knife still hasn't been able to come out, it was stuck between a muscle and a bone and they couldn't simply pull it out because they could either damage her muscles or bleed her to death because the knife had stabbed her diagonally towards her neck.<p>

'_This was worse than I thought'_ said the doctor as sweat slipped down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO KAGOME! <strong>

**WILL SHE SURVIVE?**

**WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT?**

**I HOPE SO… IT DEPENDS ON IF YOU REVIEW AND MAKE ME IN A GOOD MOOD SO THE STORY WILL BE A HAPPY MOOD.**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW! :D**


	17. Pushed Past His Limit?

**WOW. You guys are truly the best! Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouraging words. I hope you continue reading my story and I had a REALLY BAD DAY today, but reading all of your reviews really brightened it up. **

**So here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. I will try my best to update every day IF you guys continue reviewing my stories.**

**THANK YOU! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Kaede walked into the waiting room and looked at the worried faces of Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha. She walked towards them sitting down next to the broken InuYasha.<p>

"What the hell happened anyway?" Sango asked bitterly not noticing Kaede sit down next to him.

InuYasha sighed as he told the story of what happened. Sango gasped, "so she was with you the whole time?" she was in shock.

"Yes Sango, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish the story since you've asked me about it at least 20 flippin' times."

"Sorry…" Sango murmured, she continued to listen and almost lost it. "WHAT! THAT FUCKIN' DENSE WHORE! WHERE DID SHE GO? I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH FOR HURTING KAGOME!" Miroku literally had to restrain her to the chair in order for her to calm down.

"Sango, please calm yourself." Miroku pleaded.

InuYasha stared at the two and rolled his eyes and finally realized that there was someone sitting next to him. "Kaede! What are you doing here?"

Sango looked over trying to push Miroku away, "Oh Kaede you're here…"

She stared at them and shook her head, "I thought I was going to be sitting here unnoticed until I was dead. Honestly, young people these days are so self absorbed."

The doctor finally came out, sweat still evident on his face, "How is she doctor?" Kaede asked standing up.

"The surgery was a lot more serious than I thought, but we managed to get the knife out, her shoulder muscle got ripped a little in the process, but it isn't anything serious. She can't use her left arm for a while until it fully heals and her neck will hurt for a few weeks, but after 2 or 3 months, her arms should be fully healed and working properly."

They all let out the breath they were holding, "Thank God." Sango said putting her hand on her relieved heart. "Are we allowed to see her?"

"You may, but unfortunately I can only let you stay for a little while, visiting hours are over."

They nodded thanking the doctor and heading into the room they stationed Kagome in. "I swear, if I ever see the Azura girl I am going to cut her into a million pieces and see if she likes THAT." Sango said angrily as she looked at all the tubes sticking out of her best friend. Miroku rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her once more and prayed that Kagome would be all right.

"This is all my fault." InuYasha said angrily to himself.

"InuYasha, there's no way you could've known this could've happened, no one could've predicted it."

"If I had taken her back to the Higurashi household this never would've happened!" he yelled back at Miroku, "I shouldn't have taken her to my house…"

"Pull yourself together InuYasha! Damn it, I'm tired of hearing you talk so lowly of yourself. Get over it! Yes Kagome got hurt but she's alive isn't she? You said she pushed you out of the way right? She would've known what would happen if she did so when she fuckin wakes up your going to be grateful and stop with this damn self-pity shit your doing to yourself! Where the hell did my overly confident best friend go!" Miroku yelled finally telling his best friend how he truly felt about the whole situation.

"He is right InuYasha, you shouldn't do this to yourself it isn't healthy." Kaede advised.

"But I couldn't even protect her! What kind of—"

"InuYasha just stop! Kagome saved you so just shut up and be grateful!" Sango yelled, "My best friend is strong, she'll pull through, but not if you keep bringing such negative vibes." A knock suddenly came at the door and told them politely that they had to leave the hospital. The group took one last look at Kagome then headed out of the hospital promising to come back the next day.

When InuYasha reached the parking lot he suddenly realized that he didn't bring his car and he was still in his sleepwear. He sighed making this way to the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>Kagome's throat felt dry. Her eyes burned from the bright lights and her left shoulder felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. Her head felt light and her body felt excruciatingly heavy, she blinked trying to figure out where she was when she noticed a certain silver haired man's head resting on the bed she was on, holding her hands.<p>

"Inu…" she tried to speak, but her throat felt too rough. She decided to move the hand he was holding and he suddenly woke up.

"Huh? What? What happened?" he said looking around to find who disturbed his sleep. He looked up at Kagome then suddenly jumped out of his seat, "Kagome!" she smiled at him, "Your awake! I can't believe it. I though you had slipped into a coma or something!" Kagome made a face and InuYasha stopped talking and examined her, "What's wrong?" Kagome brought her right hand up and rubbed her throat. InuYasha grabbed his glass of water on the table that he asked the nurse to bring in and helped Kagome drink it. She gulped it down hungrily and 'ahhed' when it soothed the burning dry feeling of her throat.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better." She replied back, "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"Vaguely…I remember pushing out of the way, but I forget from what…"

InuYasha looked at her sad and ashamed, "you were trying to save me from Azura…" Kagome finally put the missing pieces together and she suddenly looked at InuYasha causing her to whimper when a surge of pain shot from her neck and everywhere in her body. "KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled trying to help her settle back down into the bed. "You shouldn't move your head so suddenly. The doctor warned us that you would need to be extra careful with your neck because the knife went in diagonally… I'm so sorry about what happened Kagome…"

She stared at him with her eyes careful not to move her head, "Why are you sorry, I pushed you out of the way, its not your fault."

"But if I hadn't take you to my—"

"Stop it InuYasha. I'm fine. This will eventually heal so their is nothing to worry about."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear about butts." She joked, "I'm fine. So please stop blaming yourself."

InuYasha took a deep breath and nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." She said her stomach growling as the mention of food was said, "How long have I been here by the way?"

"About 4 days. That's why I was worried you slipped into a coma. You should've woken up 2 days ago…"

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said genuinely. She looked down at her sheets wondering what she thought of InuYasha now. After his confession to Azura about her it was like someone slapped her back to reality and pulled her out of the dark pit she had buried herself into. Her heart didn't feel that overbearing burden of hate her mind forced on it anymore and it was slowly breaking down her walls of protection. Her mind wasn't as angry anymore or as spiteful towards InuYasha. Her mind was almost clear of the painful memories of the past. "Hey…InuYasha…" she looked at him intently trying to find the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"What is it Kagome?"

"About your proposal."

InuYasha became alert, was she finally going to give him an answer? "What about it?" he asked trying not to sound forceful.

"I think—"

"KAGOME!" yelled Sango bursting out the door dropping the flowers and balloons on the floor, which Miroku picked up. Sango rushed over trying contain her happiness and relief. "I so want to give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'll hurt your shoulder."

"It's okay Sango, I feel the love."

"Looks like your back." Miroku stated. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah…sorry if I was cruel to you guys…"

"It's understandable." He set the balloons and flowers on the table and looked back at her, "I'm just glad you've come out of the dark place."

Kagome smiled, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Today was the day Kagome was getting discharged from the hospital and it's been about a week and a half. Small to say the least everyone was excited for her return.<p>

"Kagome, I looked over your plans and paperwork, I think we can start on the project in as little as a week." Said Kaede. Kagome stared out the car window and wondered what was going to happen with Higurashi Corp. InuYasha was the one that was keeping it alive at this point and she was still wondering whether she should keep the contract or break it off. She didn't want to depend on a man to take care of her. She had the confidence and education to make the Higurashi Corporation prosperous. "I can only guess that you've found out about the contract that your grandfather and InuYasha created?"

Kagome looked over at Kaede being careful with her still sore neck, "How did you know that?"

"I haven't been alive for 60 years to learn nothing."

Kagome sighed, she really shouldn't be surprised on how Kaede seems to know everything that goes on, but still, it was a little scary.

When they arrived back at the mansion Kaede ordered Kagome to rest while she took care of the business plans. Kagome lay on her bed careful not to move too swiftly. She played with the hem of the sling that was over her shoulder and continued to wonder about what she was going to say to InuYasha. If she said yes, she would be agreeing to be InuYasha's fiancé and he would help her with the company. If she said no, the contract would become void and she would have to take care of the business from scratch… since most of the income coming in is from InuYasha. But she could handle it right? She could take care of Higurashi Corp by herself. Kagome groaned in frustration and covered her eyes with her right hand trying to block out the sunlight. Could she make herself say no to InuYasha's offer? It's not like she wanted to purposely hurt him, yes their old romance is slowly **slowly** rekindling but she didn't think it was at _that_ level yet…

A knock came at the door and Kagome vacantly said 'come in' to whoever it was. She didn't feel like getting up and looking at who it could be. The heard the door open and close and footsteps walking up the stairs, why wasn't the person talking? She removed her arm from her face and turned to look at who the mystery person was.

"InuYasha?" she said in disbelief.

"I thought you were resting," he said sitting at the edge of her bed, "how are you feeling?"

Kagome turned her head to look at the ceiling, "I'm okay… I'm not really feeling any pain…" she said. _'That's cause your mind isn't focused on it.'_ She thought to herself.

"You seem distracted, what's on your mind?" he paused looking at the carpeted floor as if it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen, "you never got did finish your sentence before Sango burst in at the hospital."

Kagome stiffened and her cheek twitched from the tiny shock of pain from her shoulder when she did, "Oh right…" she said not really wanting to talk about that right now, but he was here and she had a feeling he wasn't going to let it go.

"So…what's your answer?" he asked casually.

"I…I don't know." She admitted truthfully. She was too confused and was feeling too many emotions at the time.

"It's a simple yes or no question Kagome." He said trying not to be rude, but he was starting to lose his patience, what more could he do to make her say yes? Jump off a cliff or something?

"I…" Kagome began trying to find the right words to tell him how she felt, but for some odd reason her brain couldn't make a proper sentence. She took a deep breath and sat up, "You see… I don't know if I'm ready to fully forgive and forget and—" she stopped when she watched InuYasha get up from the bed and walk towards the stairs, "where are you going?"

He turned to Kagome as he reached the first step, "Kagome… I don't know how else I can prove to you that I have no intentions of hurting you. What else could I do! Buy you a billions worth of diamonds! Write you a poem! Shout to the world how sorry I am and how much I love you!" he rotated back to the direction of the stairs and closed his eyes knowing he'd regret saying this, but no matter how much he didn't want to say it, he knew it was true.

"I don't think I'm capable of waiting forever." He swiftly walked down the stairs closing the door behind him, passing by the maids and butlers that were preparing for the huge "welcome back" dinner for Kagome and into his car to drive to wherever the road took him.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in her bedroom dumbfounded and blinked rapidly. <em>'What… just happened?'<em> she asked herself.

'_**Seriously? Now look what you did! You couldn't have just said yes?'**_ her conscience told herself.

'_I… I didn't think it'd affect him so much…'_

'_**He's been waiting 4 long years! And you didn't think it would affect him that much?'**_

Kagome brought her hand to her face trying to stop herself from having an internal conflict with herself. _'I think I'm going crazy…'_ she sighed. She almost jumped when she heard the cry of her phone on her bed she looked at it and picked it up subconsciously.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! I don't know what the hell happened between you and InuYasha, but you need to come to my house quick!" Kagome heard Sango shouting at Miroku about not calling her sooner and he argued back saying InuYasha just rushed in unexpected and he didn't have time to react. Sango dropped the phone and Kagome intently listened to the conversation.

"_InuYasha! Get the hell out of our bathroom!" Sango yelled. The sound of things cracking and break and ripping could be heard, "What the hell is going on in there? Are you TRYING to ruin my bathroom?"_

"_Sango please calm down…"_

"_How the hell did he get in here anyway?"_

"_Well he called me and I told him I was home and well he seemed super upset and… he kinda just barged in and locked himself in there."_

_It sounded like Sango was dragging Miroku away from the bathroom door, "Come here! God dang it Miroku, if he finds the gun we hid in there, this could get ugly." She whispered to him._

_Miroku sighed "if he's as upset as I think he is, then he might have been pushed to his limit." _

Kagome dropped the phone. Gun? Upset? No… he wouldn't kill himself would he? She hadn't done anything bad to him right? Okay maybe she did, but not enough to push him to suicide right? Kagome jumped out of bed ignoring the pain she felt as her body moved too swiftly for its own liking.

'_InuYasha, you idiot." _She thought running outside to her driver.

* * *

><p><strong>UHM… don't kill me! Or hate me… I'm sorry, I like to keep you guys in suspense cuz it's more intense this way right? If it wasn't for cliffy's you guys would be bored with this chapter! And I don't want that.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**THANKS!**


	18. Thank You

**WOW! I can not even begin to tell you guys how happy your reviews make me. Thank you so much. And as promised since you guys are reviewing :] I shall will try to update everyday! :]**

**SO. Please enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing, and I hope it doesn't bore anyone :o**

**THANK YOU. ;]**

* * *

><p>Kagome knocked on the door yelling something along the lines of 'open the bleeping door!' Sango ran to the door looking like she wanted to pull her hair out. "Kagome! You're here! You have GOT to talk some sense into InuYasha! He's been really quiet in there and I'm worried he's found the gun!" she explained frantically trying to catch her breath.<p>

"First of all, why the hell do you have a gun in your bathroom in the first place? Those things are meant for your bedroom!"

"We have one everywhere…you know just to be safe…now I'm thinking it might not have been the best idea."

Kagome stared at Sango with the face of 'are you serious' then closed her eyes to try and focus, "I will talk to you both later. Right now I need you two to give us some privacy."

"But—"

"No buts Sango trust me you do not want to be here when I try to get him out." She said a serious tone that scared Sango a little. Her and Miroku walked out of the door and sighed.

"Locked out of our own house." Miroku pointed out.

"I know… I'm starting to think we need less crazy friends."

"I completely agree… what do you think Kagome's going to do to him?"

Sango looked at him wearily, "don't go getting any perverted thoughts Miroku. By the sound of Kagome's voice, she sounds like she's going to lecture him to death…"

Miroku sighed sticking his hand in his pocket then feeling the cold keys of his car. "Hey… I got the car keys… wanna get out of here?"

"I would love to." They made there way over to their car and drove off as far away as they could from their crazy and dramatic friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with Kagome and InuYasha, things weren't going as well as Sango and Miroku's situation. Kagome pounded on the door with her good arm and hand yelling at InuYasha to come out.<p>

"Go away Sango!" he said not realizing it was Kagome. He stared at the small black gun he had found stuck in a Ziploc bag inside the toilet tank, which he accidentally broke when he kicked it, and wondered if he had the guts to use it. He would eventually have to pay Sango and Miroku for this bathroom, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"What the—this is Kagome _not_ Sango! KA-GO-ME!" she yelled at InuYasha behind the door, "Now OPEN this damn door before I break it down!" she lied, even if she tried breaking it down, she'd probably break her other shoulder.

'_What? Kagome? She's here?'_ he stared at the redwood door separating him and Kagome, but realized that he didn't want to see her. "Go away! I'm done!" he yelled out. He really didn't _know_, per say, that he way done; he just thought it'd get her to leave him alone quicker… even though he didn't want her to.

"Why you!" she began pounding at the door louder, kicking it as well, "TAKASHI INUYASHA YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL FORCE MYSELF TO BREAK MY GOOD ARM!" she threatened.

InuYasha's eyes shot open when he heard her say that, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" he said not really sure himself if she would or not.

"Try me! If you don't open up by the count of 3, I will do permanent damage to myself, could you live with that in your conscience?"

InuYasha felt anger from this statement and punched the hard wall of the bathroom; "I've been living the past four years with the guilt of hurting you in my conscience! I think I can manage!" he yelled back asequally determined as Kagome. He's really had it. He couldn't do anything else satisfy her and he was just about ready to give up. He scoffed when he had an idea pop into his head. "If you say yes, I wont shoot myself." He said lowly looking at the gun in his hand.

Kagome could barely make out what he said, but she did here the shoot myself part, "what did you say?" she asked getting worried.

"I SAID IF YOU SAY YES, I WONT SHOOT MYSELF!"

Kagome gasped, what the hell? Was he really going to stoop this low in order for her to become his fiancé? Was he in love with her that much that he would give up his life if she weren't in it? Kagome fell to her knees lightly banging her head on the door feeling the shot of pain from her neck as she did. "InuYasha… please don't," she pleaded; she didn't want him to die just because of her. But this was it. She had to make up her mind now. Did she like him enough to say yes? He didn't hate him as much anymore… with time she could right? At this moment, a yes is a life, and a no is a death.

"FINE!" she yelled letting her tears fall, god she was such a crybaby. "I ACCEPT! I'LL BE YOUR FIANCE!" she felt the door open from underneath her and she raised her head up to meet with InuYasha's.

"So that's what I had to do in order for you to say yes huh?" he said coldly with a smile on his face.

"InuYasha…"

He shook his head, "just forget it, I was only kidding when I said it anyways."

Kagome stood up wiping the tears from her face, "what? You were…kidding? How could you kid about something as important as taking your own LIFE!" her voice yelled in frustration.

InuYasha looked away turning his back to her, "as of now the contract is no longer valid. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I couldn't force you to be my fiancé. Tell you grandfather when you pray that I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to him. Good bye Kagome." He threw the gun to the couch then walked out the house leaving the door open. He'd been a fool. These last four years trying to be something he wasn't. He had changed himself to be patient and caring, but now he wanted to be his old self, impatient, rash, confident, a kid at heart, and cold hearted so that no one could hurt him. He now knew human emotions were nothing but trash. You get hurt whether love was right or wrong. He was about to reach the tiny white gate to get out of the front yard when he felt some hug him from behind.

He turned around to see Kagome had taken off the sling for her left arm off and he worried about much pain it must be for her to hug someone. He pushed her off gently, sighing as we walked over to pick up her sling. He placed it back on her shoulder and carefully helped her arm into it.

"You shouldn't be so careless with your arm." He said making sure the sling wasn't on too tight. He still couldn't resist her _'man I've become such a weakling.' _He thought.

Kagome just looked down, she didn't know why she was here. She didn't know why she had run after him, her legs and feet just did. "I—"

"You don't have to say anything. You're free from the contract so we kind of don't have anything to talk about anymore. Good luck with your company, I hope everything turns out well."

Kagome gritted her teeth together, "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!" she yelled, her face getting red. InuYasha looked at her with shock written all over his face and remained silent.

"I-I don't know why I followed after you, but obviously my heart and my body have a mind of their own and wanted to stop you from walking out of my life. I have been going crazy, talking to myself about what you are to me, and you know what?" she took a deep breath and just let herself say whatever she needed to say, "I LIKE YOU!" she yelled. The two gasped in unison and Kagome blushed madly, "I-I like you a lot…" she said finally realizing her feelings. She felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders and slowly looked up to meet InuYasha's eyes.

He held a small smile as he looked down at her, "Kagome… as much as I've wanted you to say that for a long time… I don't think I can do this anymore."

* * *

><p>"What do you think is happening with those two?" Miroku asked as he stared at the happy go lucky people at the park.<p>

"Knowing those two, probably arguing about how InuYasha is an idiot and how Kagome can't get a clue."

Miroku had to laugh at the statement knowing full well it was true, InuYasha usually makes good decisions, but only after he's made a really stupid one. As for Kagome, anyone with eyes can see she still has feelings for InuYasha, but she was too dense to realize it. "I completely agree." Sango turned her head towards the quaint little Japanese crepe shop across the field and Miroku chuckled, "wanna go get some?"

Sango's eyes lit up as if she'd been told she had wona million dollars, "really?"

"You amaze me." He said admiringly.

"Why?" she asked as they got out of their seat from the bench.

"It's nothing." He said keeping it a secret for himself. Sango pursed her lips, but was happy to get a treat.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes widened with tears threatening to fall, "W-What?"<p>

InuYasha's eyes suddenly became alert, "K-Kagome… oh please don't cry. I was just kidding…"

"KIDDING?" she yelled, "YOU EVIL BASTARD!" she said pounding him in his chest, but was happy he still felt the same way about her.

He smiled down at her pulling her into a gentle hug, "I love you Kagome." He whispered to her.

Kagome just smiled, she liked him a lot… maybe not love, yet, but she knew whatever she decided to do, she was going to fall for this man either way."

"Thank you…" she whispered to his heart, which had been waiting so patiently for her.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT, BUT I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE PERFECT WAY TO END THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW SO YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS!<strong>

**THANK YOU!**

**:D**


	19. The Warmth of His Hands

**PLEASE READ! **

**Hey guys! Sorry about the chapter 19 update thing. I was actually rewriting the 1****st**** chapter, but don't worry I just changed a few words so you guys didn't miss anything!**

**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 19 UPDATE. I got some awesome reviews and I wanted to thank EVERYONE because I reached the 100 mark! Haha, thank you all so much for the support. **

**And as sad as I am to say this, "Only Business" will soon come to an end. Thank you all SO MUCH for the support and please look out for the new story I will be working on after this one. **

**BUT enough of that sad thought, let us all enjoy the moment while this story is still "In Progress."**

**:]**

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock echoed through the halls of the room where Sango and Kagome sat. Sango couldn't believe what she had just heard from her friend. Was this some kind of prank and there was a hidden camera somewhere? Sango thought for a second, <em>'nah, Kagome wouldn't do that…'<em> she reassured herself.

"So… you guys… are together?" she asked slowly.

Kagome looked at Sango with an eyebrow arched, "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well… I guess in a way… yes and no?" she said not really sure herself, "Yes because I never thought that you would ever agree to such terms, and no because anyone with eyes could see that you still had feelings for him… I'm just shocked I guess… I mean it all happened so fast don't you think?"

Kagome brought her pointer finger to her chin as if thinking, "Well I guess your right… I can see why you'd think that I'd hide a camera and play a prank on you."

Sango looked at Kagome her eyes wide, "did I say that out loud?"

Kagome laughed, "you sometimes mumble when you think. I've known you for so long, I've begun to understand it. Don't ask how, it just happened." The girls laughed then Sango gasped.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING!" she said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sango. I'm just his fiancée, I don't think a wedding will be happening any time soon."

Sango looked at her like she had grown an elephant's nose, "Are you serious?" she asked as if not understanding what Kagome just said, "Fiancée, meaning: a woman [who is] engaged to be married! How could there not be a wedding 'anytime soon' huh? That doesn't make sense!"

"Sango, I'm still unsure of myself, I mean I know I _like_ like him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him…"

"But you…and he…I thought…WHAT?" Sango asked so confused by the way Kagome's mind worked. "How could you not love him? Get a clue already!" she said, she didn't want to be rude, but seriously her best friend needed a reality check.

"It's not as simple as that Sango. I mean I can't just forgive and forget so easily…"

"Why don't you follow your own advice Kagome? Remember what you said to me 4 years ago? Before you left for America? How I should give Miroku another chance? Why can't you do the same for InuYasha?"

"Ugh! It's not that simple Sango!" Kagome said getting really frustrated. Yes, to other people she might be being a little overly dramatic, but they didn't know the story, and Sango DID know the story, which made her even more upset.

"Yes it is! InuYasha was going to tell you that night when you overheard him and Sesshoumaru about _Sesshoumaru's_ plan and how he wasn't going to be a part of it anymore! He loved you then and he loves you **still** now! Why can't you just give him another chance? He's not perfect," she sighed looking at her best friend with caring eyes, "neither are you sweetie, no one is, and you need to accept that."

Kagome stared at Sango, processing the information she had just said. _'He was going to tell me he wasn't going to be a part of it anymore? So all this time I've been blaming him for something he wanted too get out of? But I thought—'_ Kagome buried her face in her hands, forgetting about the physical pain of her neck and only feeling the emotional pain of her heart, "I'm such an idiot."

"I know honey," Sango cooed giving her a side hug, Kagome looked up at her in a playful disbelief look and hit her lightly on her shoulder.

"Gee thanks."

Sango laughed, "I made you smile. Look both you and InuYasha were complete idiots for this past week so do us all a favor and GET MARRIED ALREADY!" she yelled playfully.

Kagome wiped the sad mixed with joyful tears from her eyes and looked over at Sango, "I should've listened to you when you told me to listen to _his_ side of the story.

Sango smiled, "so what happened when you confessed to him again?"

"Nothing, we embraced and he took me home, which is when I called you…"

"So… you guys didn't kiss or anything?"

Kagome blushed, "N-No…"

Sango got up from her seat on the bed and walked out of Kagome's room. Kagome just sat there dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Sango walked down the stairs, she had seen InuYasha's car still here when Kagome had called her and wondered where in the seven hells he could be. Sango checked everywhere and found him in the library talking to Kaede about something. "InuYasha I need to have a word with you."<p>

InuYasha looked over at her stopping mid-sentence, "I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation Sango."

"This is more important, my apologies Kaede-sama this will only take a minute."

Kaede watched Sango drag him out of the library and shrugged, "young people these days…" she mumbled as she sat on one of the couches inside the library.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going Sango? I need to get back to work once I finish things up with Kaede."<p>

"Shut up and just follow!" she said annoyed. She led him up to Kagome's bedroom door, opened it and pushed him in. Kagome stared at the two as they closed the door behind them. She was sitting on the couch now waiting for Sango to return and was shock she had brought InuYasha with her, she thought he had left. "Now, you two are going to _**kiss **_and make up for the lost time or so help me I will get a bunch of rabid wolves in here and let them tear you both to pieces."

Kagome looked at her crazy friend, "aren't you being a little melodramatic Sango?" she said nervously looking at InuYasha who just stood there with a 'what the hell is going on' look on his perfectly structure face.

Sango's eye widened, "_I'M_ being melodramatic? What about _YOU _two! All this week has been nothing but drama between you two and I've had it. Now I am not letting you two out of this room until you kiss and make up and say there's a wedding." Sango went into Kagome closest to the door and found a thin scarf. She opened the door and tied it around knob of the outside and then looked at the two. "I'm going to tie this to the balcony railing so don't even try to escape. She immediately closed the door thanking God that Kagome's door opened inwardly instead of outwardly or else her plan never would have worked. "HAVE FUN!" she yelled behind the door then asking the maid who had conveniently passed by for a key to lock the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kagome and InuYasha stared at the now closed and locked door and Kagome was the first to break out of the trance, "INUYASHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" she yelled.<p>

InuYasha looked over at her, "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR THIS SHE'S _YOUR _FRIEND! WHY DIDN'T _YOU _STOP HER?"

"She's _your_ friend _too_ now! Besides you were closer so I couldn't have stopped her." She whispered quietly.

InuYasha sighed, "this is ridiculous, I've gotta get to work." He tried opening the door and cursed when it couldn't budge.

"It's no use, she tied it to the railing. And I don't want you breaking that with your demon strength or something so don't you dare try to break the door down." She said sitting back down on the couch. InuYasha gave up and walked over to couch opposite Kagome and closed his eyes.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began. Watched InuYasha sit back into the couch looking awfully tired. "Yeah" he grunted trying to calm himself from breaking down the door.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

InuYasha's eyes shot up and he looked at Kagome, "what did you just say?"

"I wanted to apologize." She repeated herself staring at the table between them, "I wanted so badly to hurt you the way you hurt me and I didn't even let you tell me your side of the story…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Sango told me what I didn't want to listen to," she looked up to meet InuYasha's gaze, her eyes filled with sadness, sincerity and regret, "and I'm so sorry I was being such a butt-head." InuYasha stifled a laugh and Kagome glared at him, "what!" she said offended, "I'm trying to have a meaningful conversation here!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's just you sounded so cute saying butt-head." He walked over to her kneeling on the floor in front of her, moving table in the process, "you don't have to apologize Kagome, I understand."

Kagome bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, had she always been such a crybaby? "Your too kind to me. Why don't you hate me?"

InuYasha looked at her and caressed her face, "I could never hate you Kagome. Even if I wanted to." He smiled at her, "believe it or not, your going to be stuck with me whether you want to or not."

Kagome shut her eyes trying to stop the waterworks and InuYasha sat down on the couch and cradling her in his lap, "don't cry Kagome. I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He pleaded, he hated seeing women cry, especially Kagome, it hurt him to see her be in so much pain.

She buried herself in his arms, "I love you InuYasha" she mumbled in InuYasha's chest, but even with InuYasha's keen sense of hearing he couldn't make out what she had.

"I'm sorry babe, what?" he asked not noticing the old nickname he had given her slip out.

She looked up at him and saw his confused and worried face, she leaned her neck up, for once not caring about the pain and kissed him with all of her might. InuYasha took a second to respond, but began kissing her, their chaste kiss soon became a hungry one and a fight for dominance. And though Kagome knew she would never win, she still enjoyed the dance their tongues made, not out of depression and need, but out of love and joyfulness.

They ended their kiss as their lungs begged for air and Kagome smiled up at him, "I love you InuYasha."

InuYasha's eyes widened so big she thought it would pop out of its sockets, but she smiled when she felt him hug her tightly yet carefully due to her shoulder.

"And I love you, and only you Kagome Higurashi." The two smiled at each other planting kisses on each other. InuYasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the small white velvet box that he never left the house without and opened it, "I never did get the chance to give this to you and put it on your finger."

Kagome stared at the ring inside, and smiled, "I wouldn't want to marry anyone else." She said hoping he would catch the choice of diction she chose for that sentence. Luckily he did.

He looked at her, "marry?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't dream of being married to anyone else but you. I couldn't dream of being anyone else's wife but yours." She said simply. InuYasha kissed her once more and slid the cool ring on her finger. And just like Kagome's heart, the coldness of ring melted away by the warmth of InuYasha's gentle touch.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm gonna cry! Lol. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHAT YOU GUYS WISH FOR :]<strong>

**THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW!**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**A.F.O.D.**


	20. The Perfect Day

**HEY GUYS & LADIES. Just wanted to thank the people who are still reviewing and telling me how you like the chapter and how you want more :] **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "should we tell Sango that we made up?"<p>

He chuckled, "Yeah." He walked over to the door and knocked. "hey Sango, you can let us out now, we made up." He waited for a reply and looked over at Kagome. "Can you call her?"

Kagome grabbed the phone next to her and dialed her number. It ran once, then a second time and finally on the third ring she picked up.

"Hey! What's up?"

"We made up, now let us out."

The line was silent for a second then Kagome heard Sango's nervous laugh. "That's great! I'm glad you two worked out!"

Kagome blinked, "thanks… can you or someone let us out now?"

"That's a great idea! You should tell them."

Kagome hung up her phone and called the maids room. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama, but Sango-sama took the key to your bedroom after she asked to use it." The maid said over the phone.

"WHAT!" she yelled. she hung up once more and called her friend.

"Did you get out?" she answered happily.

"NO! YOU LEFT WITH THE DAMN KEY!"

"Oh… oh yeah huh!" she said realizing the mistake she had made.

"_OH YEAH_? GET OVER HERE AND GET US OUT! INUYASHA'S LATE FOR WORK!"

"I can't… I'm on my way to the beach."

"Sango get your ass back here NOW!"

"Okay, okay… but it's gonna take a while."

"…Why?"

"I've got to take care of a few things. See you! Oh and were having a double wedding. BYE!" she hung up and Kagome shook her head. Why was her best friend so childish?

"So what happened?"

"She won't be here for a while."

He shook his head, "Sesshoumaru's gonna have a field day about this." He called Sesshoumaru and explained to him what happened. "Well he didn't take that well."

Kagome laughed and patted the seat next to her.

* * *

><p>"Soooooo! When's the wedding?" asked Sango excitedly.<p>

"I thought you wanted a duo wedding."

She gasped, "you approve? Yay!" she yelled digging into her closet getting a box out, "TIME TO PLAN!" she said with fire in her eyes and doing the Captain Morgan pose on the coffee table.

"Your such a kid."

She smiled cheekily, "I know. Now come on! We only have like 4 months! Or whatever, I lost track."

It had been a week after the whole 'being locked in a room' incident and Kagome and InuYasha promised to get Sango back for it.

* * *

><p>Sango's P.O.V.<p>

It had been almost a month since the troublesome duos finally realized how much they truly loved each other, and nothing could be more perfect than this most perfect of all days. The sun was out; the skies were blue with not a cloud in sight. The warmth of the sun shining a spotlight at anyone who was outside, and the cool breeze that played with their hairs. Yes nothing could be more PERFECT. Except for the fact that InuYasha and Kagome were at it again. Did you guys honestly think there could ever be a perfect day with these two? (Okay I admit everything was going fine up until this week.) But ha! I laugh if you did. Not that I'm being negative in any way shape or form, these two could just NOT get along this week for some reason.

"I SAW YOU! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO MY FACE!" yelled my best friend.

"SAW ME WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, IF THERE'S ANYONE TO BLAME IT'S YOU!" her future husband to be retorted.

"WHAT! I SAW THEM IN YOUR TEXT MESSAGES! THERE'S NO DENYING IT."

"YOU SNOOPED THROUGH MY PHONE!"

I sighed, here we go again, the same old thing over and over again about InuYasha having mystery woman on the side.

"ADMIT IT! AFTER YOU FINALLY GOT ME WRAPPED AROUND YOU FINGER YOU GOT TIRED OF ME!"

Why in the seven seas were her friends so dramatic? They barely announced their engagement 3 days ago! I shook my head at them, this was going to be a LONG day.

"DON'T YOU AGREE SANGO!" my best friend turned to me. Oh ho ho ho no. she was not dragging me into this.

"I am not getting involved in this." I replied. I should probably leave while I still had the chance. They can work this out without me.

"See? Even your best friend won't choose your side." I looked at the smug InuYasha and wanted to slap him upside the head, did he really have to rub that into her face? I looked over at my best friend who was on the verge of tears. SHIT.

"THAT'S IT! IT OVER! OUR ENGAGEMENT IS OFF! I HATE YOU!" I slapped my face. Fuck…FUCK. FUCK! I chased after her, but she already drove off in her car. Oh and if you didn't know we were at the park. Having a nice picnic. Then THIS happened. I looked over at InuYasha.

"Aren't you going after her?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm done chasing after her. See ya." I watched him hop into his car and covered my face with my hand not believing what just happened.

"Shit." I turned to Miroku, who came back with the plastic cups I had forgotten in the car, "where are Kagome and InuYasha?" he asked genuinely confused.

"They just broke up."

WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I sighed, "they seemed serious today, Kagome actually broke off the engagement and InuYasha didn't follow her this time, or vice versa."

"Shit."

"That's what I said."

* * *

><p>InuYasha stormed off into his house and closed his door and jumped into bed.<p>

"What took you so long?" her sweet sultry voice called to him.

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT! What just happened? Hmm… another plot twist? Well you'll find out in the next chapter.<strong>

**There will probably only be two chapters left, depending on reviews/demands.**


	21. Stuck On You

**OH MY GOODNESS. DID I TELL YOU GUYS JUST HOW AWESOME YOU ARE AT REVIEWING? **

**I woke up so early this morning for an appointment, then to go to volleyball practice, then to dance practice! I WAS SO NOT GOING TO UPDATE BECAUSE OF HOW TIRED I WAS, BUT SINCE YOUR REVIEWS CHEERED ME RIGHT UP, I AM REWARDING YOU GUYS WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY :]**

* * *

><p>InuYasha stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her long black tresses cascading down her body and her grayblue eyes hiding behind her long lashes as she blinked.

"Think we pulled it off?" she asked.

"I know we did. Now we got what we both want."

The woman laughed sitting down on the bed next to him, "I know, I bet Sango's gonna kill us for this, but I wanted to so badly get her back for what she did to us."

InuYasha kissed the beautiful woman now in his arms, "I know. Nice acting on the whole "our engagement is off" ordeal."

"What can I say, I'm a good actress."

"You looked so pissed I honestly thought you were serious the first few minutes of the argument. What were you thinking about?"

"Literally _you_ leaving me for another woman. More specifically, Kikyo."

InuYasha looked at her surprised, "you know Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded, "I remember doing some research about Higurashi Crop, which led to Takashi Corp, which led to you and your life and at first I didn't want to read about it, but it intrigued me how much the woman and I looked alike."

"Oh…" was all he could say to that.

Kagome looked at him and dragged him down onto his soft bed, "you know she's part of the reason why I decided to go to America."

InuYasha looked over at her. "What? What did she do to you!" he asked, his anger getting the best of him.

"She told me where you were… on the night of the banquet. At first when I saw the picture of her on the internet, I didn't recognize her, but her cold eyes is what got me to remember her. I actually feel a little soiled because I know I had my own eyes as cold as she hers when I first met her, if not colder."

InuYasha sighed, "I really don't want to think about her right now."

"Why?"

"I just don't. She's my past now and she's part of the reason why my heart broke so easily when you left, and it's memories I wish to leave behind and completely forget about…"

"What do you mean _part_ of the reason?"

"I mean… it's hard to explain." He ssaid trying to think of the simplest words to form a sentence, "she broke my heart the day I first met you and I guess from then on my heart was already a little broken so… when you left it fell apart completely."

"She had that much effect on you?"

"We had been dating for _3 years_ prior to that break up Kagome, it's going to affect me…"

"I kinda look like her you know… am I… like her replacement or something?"

"What? No! Where the hell did that even come from!" he said, why was she being so overly sensitive about this. It's not like he ever mentioned Kikyo or ever thought about her. Hell, this was the first time he thought about her since the break up.

Kagome shot up, sitting on the bed then turned to InuYasha, "I'm serious. Am I her replacement? Is that why you decided to play with my heart that day? Because I looked like Kikyo you wanted to see her in pain and since I looked like Kikyo it was good enough?"

"Kagome. Honestly where is this coming from. You are NOT a replacement for Kikyo! I would never do that to you! Yes, I admit I wanted to see Kikyo suffer, but I never thought of you as Kikyo. Not once. If you honestly think I'm using you to replace Kikyo, then how can I know that your trust me?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm just kidding." She smiled and stuck her tongue out, "told ya I'm a good actress."

"Shit Kagome. Give a guy a warning yeah? I almost lost it!"

"I know I'm sorry. But I trust you, I thought you would've seen through my façade and go along with it. But I guess I'm just that good."

InuYasha chuckled and dragged Kagome back down on the bed, "that wasn't very nice." He warned. He positioned her so that her whole body was now on the bed and him straddling her in-between his legs, "you know your gonna have to be punished for that."

"WHAT?" Kagome's eye widened as she felt a tickling sensation on her stomach. "NO! STOP INUYASHA PLEASE! YOU KNOW HOW TICKLISH I AM!"

"All the better reason to tickle you my dear."

"MERCY! MERCY!"

"NEVER!" he yelled childishly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the wedding is off!" yelled the frustrated Sango, "I mean honestly! How can those two be so…so…CHILDISH!" she yelled in complete frustration as she paced around the living room.<p>

"Calm down Sango… it's not like it's the end of the world."

"But our wedding is meant for TWO! It is going to look really stupid if the other couple isn't there."

"I know… maybe they'll work things out?"

"NO WAY! If you had seen how mad and serious those two were, you can tell they meant every word they said."

"Unless they were acting."

"Acting? Why would they be acting?"

He shrugged, "Just a thought. Maybe to pay you back for what you did them? I don't know how those two's mind works…"

"Miroku, you have such lousy thoughts." Miroku sighed, maybe he did, and maybe he didn't, either way Sango wouldn't listen when she was angry so he didn't understand why he even tried. Guess it's because he loves her so much.

"I'm going to get those two BACK together. Like last time."

"You can't keep meddling in their affairs Sango. And besides, you can't lock them up in a room like last time. If they are as serious as you say they are, they might rip each other apart."

"Ugh. I hate to say this but you may be right…"

"Aren't I always?" he asked hugging her from behind to stop her from pacing. He was getting dizzy watching her go back and forth and back and forth.

"Come on, I know what'll take your mind off of it." He winked. She blushed and hit him lightly, but they headed to their bedroom anyway.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I thought I was going to die." Kagome said out of breath.<p>

"Stop being dramatic." He whispered nursing the small bump on his head, which Kagome had "accidentally kicked" or so she claimed.

"So when should we tell Sango?"

"At the end of the week, so… 2 days from now."

"Gee, I don't think I can handle sneaking around anymore. My fiancé is not going to like that."

"Well what your fiancé doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides my fiancée won't like me sneaking around either."

"What your fiancée doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Touché" the two laughed and enjoyed the rest of their time together. A lot has happened, and things were finally getting better.

* * *

><p>Sango stared at the two sitting on the redwood bench that decorated the hall of the main entrance.<p>

"Are you two going to make up or what?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked the opposite directions of the other and "humfed"

Sango sighed, "are you gonna let your hard work go to waste?"

"He's cheating on me! I have proof."

"What?" Sango said surprised, "InuYasha… could you?"

"How could I— I'm not cheating on anyone! Kagome's just a drama queen!"

Sango screamed in frustration coming her hand through her hair, "I DON'T GET YOU TWO AT ALL!" she said walking away from the two towards the kitchen.

The couple waited until she was fully out of the room then Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's lap giving him a passionate kiss.

Miroku, who had been called by Sango to pick up some handcuffs walked through the door and just so happened to catch the two in the act. "Ahem." He said loud enough for the two to hear. He saw the two separate and almost laughed at how quickly then got away from each other. "So you guys _were_ acting. See? I don't have lousy ideas. I was right about Kagome spending time with InuYasha and I was right about this!" he said proudly.

"Sango you _CAN'T_ tell Sango." Kagome pleaded.

"You want me to lie to my wife?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Oh shut up, you know its not that offensive." InuYasha butted-in.

Miroku shrugged, "What do I get in return?"

"Me not ripping you to pieces?"

Kagome looked over at InuYasha and rolled her eyes, "That's not a good reward babe." She turned to Miroku and asked the dreaded question, "What would you like?"

He pondered for a moment pretending to stroke the invisible hairs of his chin. "I want… a new car."

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other with suspicion, "that's it?" they asked in unison.

"I'll make a list and tell me what you see fit."

"Too good to be true," said Kagome shaking her head.

"Oh Miroku, you're here, did you bring the stuff?"

"Yup, got it right here."

"Stuff? What stuff?" asked the now nervous Kagome.

Sango got an mischievous glint in her eye as she walked over to them and somehow slipped the handcuffs on their wrists.

"WHAT THE—GET THIS STUPID SHIT OFF SANGO!" yelled InuYasha who was pulling on, slightly forgetting that Kagome's arm was on the other hand.

"Not until you settle things." She turned her heels and dangled the keys in the air as she walked out the door, Miroku following behind, "Behave you too."

Kagome looked over at InuYasha with wide eyes, "Great… not that I mind being stuck to you… but how the hell are we going to get out of this one?"

"What do you mean? We just tell her it was all a joke and that we made up."

"If we tell her it was a joke, she's going to make us stay in these longer!"

"Then we say we've made up."

"She won't believe us if she thinks we really truly mad at each other. It could take weeks to make her believe us."

"What does she want us to do? Get married with handcuffs on?"

Kagome knocked on the bench they were sitting, "there's no way in hell I'm being married with handcuffs on me."

"I think we just screwed ourselves over then."

"Yeah… seems she's always one step ahead of us and she's not even aware of it."

"So what should we do?"

InuYasha thought of a second, "Okay… we'll just wait a day or two. Then we can tell her some BS lie like how being stuck together made us realize how much we need each other."

"Excuse me?"

InuYasha slapped himself in the face only to realize Kagome's hand was on the other end of the cuff and she winched in pain, "I'm sorry!" he said genuinely. That sentence came out wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kagome pursed her lips, "It's okay… but InuYasha… how are we going to go to the bathroom?"

InuYasha's face paled when his phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Your leaving for a business trip for 2 weeks, you leave tomorrow. Just a reminder" then he hung up.

InuYasha ignored Sesshoumaru's blunt attitude, _'probably forced by Rin to give me a call' _he thought.

"Forget the bathroom, we've got another problem."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE! THANK YOU!<strong>

**I REALLY HOPE I GET TONS OF REVIEWS SO I CAN GET ENERGY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	22. Spider

**READ: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'm having difficulty deciding if I really should end it as this chapter, but I honestly don't think I should end it here, I'm thinking of ending it on chapter 25. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

* * *

><p>"Sango, I have a business trip I have to go to and there is no possible way Sesshoumaru would let me take Kagome." He said over the phone.<p>

"Nope sorry, no make-up, no keys."

"But Sango—" but it was too late, she already hung up the phone and InuYasha was forced to sigh in defeat.

Kagome looked over to him, "I'm guessing she said no?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" he snapped. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, this is just really bugging me."

Kagome's eye lit up and looked over at him, "Why don't we just break them! Or pick the lock!" she dragged him over to the kitchen to see if she could find a mallet and break the chain.

"Are sure you want to do this? If you miss its your hand or mine." InuYasha stated.

Kagome looked at the small space in-between there hands and grimaced at the thought of missing, "Okay… bad plan." She said putting down the mallet.

"Lock picking?" asked InuYasha.

"I don't know how… do you?"

He sighed disappointedly, "No," he checked the time, he had to get home soon to take care of some paperwork for tomorrow. "I've got to get home though."

Kagome sighed, "I'm so tired. This day just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically.

"Kagome… whose house are we going to stay in?"

Kagome blushed thinking of the thought, "I-I guess we'll go to your house… I mean you have some business to attend to right? And Kaede and I have already talked about the project and it's already in process, I won't be needed for another 2 weeks…"

"And I leave tomorrow for a business trip… which will take 2 weeks…"

"So how exactly are we going to hide me from Sesshoumaru?"

"I guess we could just tell him the situation… not sure how well he's going to take it though." Kagome sighed, this was going to be disastrous.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm being too hard on those two?" asked Sango staring out of the car window.<p>

"My dear Sango, I have already told you not to meddle… but since you already did, I'm sure, they'll uh, make up in no time."

Sango looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know something I don't know Miroku?"

He tried to focus his eyes on the rode, but couldn't help but take a glance at her in 'shock' he turned back to the road not being able to meet her accusing eyes and laughed nervously, "of course not my dearest Sango. So will you bare my children?"

Sango blushed, "what!" she said looking away from him, "this is hardly the time for that kind of… question… your depraved."

"Oh ho ho, yes… I apologize." He said, _'few, saved by the line'_ mentally wiping the sweat of off his forehead.

Sango, who was busy blushing like mad, failed to notice Miroku's rigid nervous body. They went on their marry way towards their home and remained silent for the rest of the car ride, the soft music of the stereo the only thing keeping the atmosphere from being awkward.

* * *

><p>That night Kagome had agreed to go with InuYasha to his house in order for InuYasha to take care of his business. And after an hour or two of nonstop working, and filing, and reseaching, and typing and yaddi-yaddi-yadda, the two awkwardly sat at the end of the bed looking everywhere around the room except for each other.<p>

"So uhm…" Kagome tried to start.

"Yeah?" asked InuYasha who was just hopeless at breaking the ice. They both sighed, man were they pathetic. The two had never shared anything more than a very, very passionate kiss and now the two had to share a bed... share a bathroom… yes, things couldn't be more… awkward or embarrassing.

Kagome sighed for the second time and fell back on the bed, "I need a bath." She whispered to herself.

InuYasha, who caught this phrase, blushed and thought about how that bath would… he shook his head trying to get the mental pictures out of his head and slowly joined Kagome, falling back onto the bed as well.

"Y-You can take a bath if you want…"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, she so badly needed a nice relaxing bath with bubbles and warm water and incense. Why oh why did this happen to her, was what she thought. She looked over at InuYasha who had his eyes closed and got an idea. "Hey InuYasha… do you mind wearing a blindfold?"

His eyes shot open, "what?" he answered intelligently.

"Well… I could really use a bath, I mean if you have a blindfold on while I'm in the tub, it won't be a problem right? And you can blindfold me if you want to take a bath or a shower… if you want." She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and laughed nervously, "yeah you're right, never mind it's a stupid idea."

"No. No, it's okay, you can… uhm… blindfold me if you want. That's fine with me…" he said not really knowing what else to say in the situation.

"Really?" she asked happily, her eyes sparkling, "because I am in desperate need of a bath." She admitted shyly.

InuYasha forced himself and Kagome to get up and they dug through his closest for a good blindfold. After a few minutes of searching through drawers, Kagome found a black and white bandana. She wondered why InuYasha would have once since he doesn't seem like the type to wear it, but she shrugged anyway and turned to InuYasha.

"How they hell am I gonna put this on you…" she said looking at him then their handcuffed wrists.

"Well first, we should fold it so that it looks like a blindfold." He said taking it and folding it, "second, put this hand here on this side and I'll just…" InuYasha slipped his head into the circle his and Kagome's hand made and Kagome tired the blindfold over his eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she said holding 3 fingers in front of him.

"I don't know, I can't see… 5?" he asked seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>Kagome and InuYasha entered the bathroom, Kagome carrying a red towel and one of InuYasha's shirt and basketball shorts. Kagome set them down on the counter sink and bit her lip, how was she going to take off her clothes? She sighed, she was going to have to rip them wasn't she? <em>'Damn, and I reaaly like this shirt too!'<em> she thought to herself.

InuYasha felt Kagome move and heard a ripping sound, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I have to rip off the side of the sleeves so I can take it off… I'm gonna have to borrow a long sleeve shirt you have by the way." She said looking at the shirt she had gotten out of his drawer.

"Uhm… okay…"

Kagome, luckily, had worn one of those bras that you can unhook the straps to make it strapless so she didn't have to rip that. If she did though, that would've made this already awkward situation, even more awkward. After carefully taking off her clothes, Kagome got into the bathtub with her right arm hanging out as InuYasha sat on the floor leaning against the white porcelain tub.

Kagome sighed burying her body deep into the bubbles of the soap. "This is nice."

InuYasha's blush was currently _not_ hidden under the blindfold and looked away, "I'm glad,"

"Thank you… for you know, wearing a blindfold and all."

"It's okay,"

Kagome stared at the walls of the bathroom admiring the design of it. The bathroom was red and white with a hint of silver accents, for a guy he had very nice taste. And really loved red… "So I'm guessing red is your favorite color?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, my mom actually got me into it. She bought me this really cool "priest garb" outfit from the feudal era when I was little and I'd go to festivals in that every year until I outgrew it." He laughed at the memory, "it was really fun."

Kagome smiled, "she sounds like an amazing woman."

"Yeah, she was the best mom you could ever ask for…" he said showing a sad smile.

Kagome noticed the sad atmosphere and tried to come up with another topic that could get rid of InuYasha's sadness when she suddenly noticed it. There on the small window lay dormant a huge spider crawling down the wall. Kagome shrieked, if there was anything she hate more than anything it was spiders. As a kid she always hated spiders, she had these intense nightmares of a spider demon that was trying to kill her. "INUYASHA KILL IT!" she yelled poiting her finger at the spider, dragging InuYasha's arm along with hers.

"What? Wait a minute I can't see! Kill what!" he said trying to feel around for Kagome. She was starting to hurt his arm by all her thrashing. "Kagome! Please calm down!" he said getting up, which led to a good accident or bad accident, depending on the point of view. Kagome, who was freaking out over the spider, had tried to grab water into her hands making InuYasha slip and fall right into… the tub.

InuYasha coughed violently taking his blindfold off seeing as how he got both soap in his mouth _and_ his eyes. He looked up finding Kagome's nervous, red face looking straight at him. It didn't take long for him to realize he was in a tub with a naked girl cradled in-between his legs and arms. He stared at her beautiful blushing face, her wet hair clinging to her face, shaping it. Her collarbone and face glistening in the light from the water that she had carelessly flung out of the water trying to kill the spider. Her lips were slightly parted due to the fact that she was shocked or because she was breathing hard from seeing the spider, or both. Either way InuYasha really couldn't resist closing the distance between them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she suddenly felt the force of InuYasha's lips crash onto hers, but they closed once they realized how much pleasure his kiss gave her. Here she was naked in a tub with the man she loved (who was fully clothed) and couldn't help but think of where this could possibly lead. Their kiss wasn't getting any less passionate, in fact it was getting more and more heated as the seconds passed. She gasped when she felt his free hand slip under her back and pulled her closer.

"InuYasha…" she whispered hotly she he began kissing the corners of her mouth, then her ear, then down to her chin and neck and collarbone. Kagome knew where this would lead, and although she was scared, she couldn't resist.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A… LEMON? I GUESS, IT DEPENDS IF YOU READERS WANT THAT… SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A LEMON THEN TELL ME AND I'LL PUT 'WARNING' AND 'END OF WARNING' IN THE STORY.<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!**


	23. That Night, That Morning

**I'M SUPER SORRY I haven't updated. I've had such a BUSY week. And all the tiredness and all that jazz have finally caught up to me. BUT I am doing my best to update as fast as I can, and I hope you guys can forgive me. P.S. this my first attempt at a poetic(?) lemon… so IF IT'S BAD I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY.**

**THANK YOU. **

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>'<em>When did we get into the bedroom?'<em> was the first thought that invaded Kagome's mind as InuYasha set her down on his silk covered bed. She felt a burning sensation from InuYasha's trail of kisses; she was scared most definitely, but her body acted otherwise. Some may be surprised that she's a virgin, but honestly, she never really dated anyone and had always been distant around boys ever since her father died. But enough about sad memories, right now she was being smothered in kisses by probably the most handsome and sexiest man in the world! She moaned when InuYasha kissed a sensitive spot on her neck and quickly brought her free hand up to cover her mouth, _'what the hell?'_ she thought. She heard him chuckle and she looked up at him, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and just stared down at her beauty. Her hair was still wet along with her body. Did he care she was soaking his bed? Nope, seeing her naked body against the red silk sheets of his bed made him completely forget about it.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered loving to her. Kagome couldn't help it, her body move on it's own. She crashed her lips to his and wished so hard that the blasted handcuffs were off. She couldn't touch his toned body hungrily with **both** hands, she couldn't run her **hands** through her long soft gorgeous main and she couldn't wrap her hands around him to pull him closer. She cursed Sango and her meddling.

"InuYasha…" she whispered her eyes closing, "I want them off."

He was genuinely confused at the statement, but intrigued either way, "you want _what_ off baby?" he cooed.

She shook her left arm, "I-I want it off."

"I can't babe. I don't have the keys." He whispered seeing her eyes water.

"But I can't touch you properly, I can't embrace you properly." Her tears were ready to fall and InuYasha kissed her slowly, he changed their positions so that she was cradled in his lap, which currently had a situation down under, but they both ignored it and focused on the problem. He took their cuffed wrists and over at his bedside table and grabbed the bobby pin Kagome had taken out of her hair and hoped this would work. He saw Miroku do it once when he got cuffed to a heater at a hotel when they were 17 once. That was a long time ago so he hoped he could still remember what he did. He took off the little bulbs on the pin and jingled it around the keyhole. _'Please let this work.'_ He prayed. He had a beautiful naked girl in his arms that just told him she wants to touch him "properly" and here he was picking a lock. When he gets the chance he was going to torture Sango for putting him in such a position.

It was like a chorus of 'hallelujah' descending down from the heaven when his handcuff came loose. The two stared at each other in surprise and InuYasha didn't waste time getting Kagome's cuff off.

Kagome stared at her free hand and then at InuYasha who was busy basking in his own pride that he figured it out. Kagome, once again, crashed their lips together in a thankful kiss. Kagome looked at InuYasha hungrily, his wet clothes sticking to him like second skin. She finally realized that she was fully naked in his arms and drew back, "Not fair." She whispered.

"What's not fair?"

"I'm… the only one naked…"

"You can change that very easily," his velvety voice lowering a key down from his usual tone.

Kagome blushed and looked up at him with lustful eyes, she bit her lip making her shaky hands over to the hem of his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom admiring his washboard abs and up to his hard torso, then up to his sharply shaped shoulders and his strong well-defined biceps. She threw the soaked shirt onto the floor hearing a very soft thud and looked at black belt that hugged his waist, which was adorned with a perfectly noticeable 'v' shape. She nervously avoided his eyes and unbuckled his belt and slipped it off of him. When she reached the buttons of his pants she stopped, her face was getting hotter and hotter and she just couldn't continue. She heard his chuckle as she covered her face with her hands, "It's alright. I'll do the rest." He whispered sultrily.

The process seems to take forever for Kagome. She was excited, yet nervous. Desperate but cautious, her stomach turned so many times she thought she it was going to explode. When the two were fully exposed to each other, Kagome tried to avoid gawking at his amazingly fit body, but even if gals don't admit it, it's hard not to stare when a body as amazing as _that_ was in front of you. InuYasha cupped her face making her look at him and he smiled kissing her and pushing her down into the bed. The soft gentle kiss that assured Kagome even more that he loved her, soon turned into a heated and lustful one. InuYasha's hand lightly roamed from her face down her neck, her collarbone and stopped close to her succulent breasts leaving goose bumps onto her fair skin. He gently brought his hand down her breasts and slowly began massaging it. He ran his thumb over her nipples and Kagome arched her back in pleasure, rolling her eyes back in the process. She wanted more. The burning desire in her stomach was accelerating and the wetness of her lower region growing.

InuYasha kissed his way down to the top her breast, teasing her as he kissed around her hard nipples. "InuYasha…" she whimpered arching her back to his kisses more. She didn't know what she wanted, but her body sure did. He smiled at her plea and opened his mouth to devour as much of her breast as he could. Kagome's eyes shot up from the foreign feeling of InuYasha's mouth and tongue over her breasts. She slipped her fingers through his hair bringing him closer to her. She bit her lower lip trying to hold back the moans and whimpers, but to no avail. His tongue worked like magic covering her in a warm and blissful pleasure. He switched to her other breast, massaging and stroking, and licking, and sucking, making Kagome's moans louder and louder. His touch sent chills down her spine, she had never been touched like this by a man before, and her body was leaking out desire and desperation. InuYasha finally kissed her breasts goodbye as he made his way down to her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton playing with it for a minute then going lower, kissing and licking her hips. Kagome's hips bucked upwards trying to push him closer to her and he smiled looking up at her.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. Kagome nodded and gripped the sheets under her, "I want you to say it." She shook her head embarrassed, he kissed her inner thighs getting very close to the very wet and moist area that was practically oozing out desire. "Then I guess my business is done in this area." He whispered as he got up on top of her, his long hair cascading down like a curtain.

Kagome bit her lip and pulled him down for a kiss. "InuYasha…" she whispered seductively even though she wasn't trying to be. He gave her a passionate kiss and made his hand way down to her thighs, gently stroking it with his claws, careful not to scratch her. His fingers made its way to her warm wet cavern and he felt her quiver in pleasure when his finger slid into her. She moaned in satisfaction, she had never felt such pleasure in her life; she wondered what it would feel like when they actually made love. She felt him slip another finger in and she had to restrain herself from doing anything rash. She bucked her hips together with his rhythm as InuYasha's other hand pulled at her hair. Her thoughts were clouded in pleasure and InuYasha wasn't far behind. He figured she was wet enough, so he took his fingers out of her and heard her whimper in disappointment.

"Shh… what I got for you is even better then this." He cooed licking his fingers clean.

Kagome looked at him, "I want to feel you inside me InuYasha. I want you…" she whispered, she didn't know where that came from, but she let it slide. She pulled him down pulling him close; she licked his soft ears and gently nipped at it, "take me." She stated. It was like something took over InuYasha's body as he kissed her wildly and if possible brought their bodies together. He positioned himself at Kagome's entrance and brought her legs up around him.

"Are you ready baby?"

She nodded her head, "Make love to me." She whispered. She didn't care if it hurt, or if she bled. She loved him. That's all that mattered to her at the moment, that and the fact the pleasure she was getting just by the feel of his erection up against her. InuYasha gave her a gentle kiss and grabbed onto her soft bottom and quickly pushed himself inside her warm, wet, tight cavern. The two moaned in unison.

"Does it hurt?" he asked making every effort to not pound her until she collapsed in his arms.

Kagome shook her head, "only a little. But I'll be fine." She said the feeling of pain slowly dissipating and an overwhelming amount of pleasure overcoming her entire body as she got used to his size. She pushed he hips up signaling InuYasha that she was okay. He slowly got out of her once again and slowly entered making Kagome moan in desperation. She mimicked his slow rhythm and bit her lips, it wouldn't be wrong of her to ask him to go faster would it? She wouldn't seem too desperate would she? She ignored these thoughts and tightened her bent legs around his hips. "InuYasha." She whispered leaning her head back, "faster… please, faster." He smirked grabbing her hips and pumping in and out of her faster and harder with every plea and whimper of Kagome. She was so tight; she hugged around him so perfectly he couldn't believe it. She was so sweet he wouldn't be surprised if anyone outside could hear them.

InuYasha flipped them over forcing Kagome to ride him. She moaned in ecstasy as the change in position made her more in control. She leaned her hands up against his chiseled chest to hold herself up and pumped herself faster and harder then before. She felt InuYasha's hands reach up to her breasts and she leaned back, letting go of InuYasha's chest and leaning on his strong thighs instead. The two's breathing became shallow and uncontrolled. The slapping of their skins made the two moan in satisfaction, and Kagome was beginning to lose control and by the way InuYasha grabbed her hips all of a sudden made her realize that they were both about to climax.

"Inu…Yasha… I'm about to—"

"I know, me… too…" he whispered back. He sat up as Kagome pounded herself into him and forced her on her back. "You've had enough control." He stated making Kagome wrap her legs around him as he pushed in and out of her with an amazing speed. He could feel his demon side want to take over and "fuck the hell out of her" but he wasn't going to let that happen. Kagome's first should be with him, not his demon self, not his human self. It took all the strength he had not to let his demon side "fuck her until she begged him to never stop"

"InuYasha!" she cried out as she was reaching her peak. He closed his eyes, purple streaks fading and appearing on his cheek. He gritted his teeth, _'no way in hell, this is mine,' _he told his demon self. He grabbed Kagome's neck and forced her to kiss him, their tongues battling for dominance. She sucked on his tongue and he moaned in pleasure, _'that's definitely happening next time.'_ He thought. He continued to pound her senseless feeling his own peak reaching him. As the two reached their climax, everything seemed to slow down. Sweat invaded their hot bodies, and nothing but pleasure corrupted their minds.

"I love you." Kagome whispered breathlessly.

"And I love you." He added giving her a gentle kiss, pulling himself out and dropping to her side so he didn't crush her with his weight. Kagome snuggled into him closing her eyes in complete contentment and InuYasha gave her a kiss on her forehead, "thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" she mumbled her eyes still closed. He shook his head and pulled her in a tighter hug their bodies molding into each other. InuYasha grabbed looked over at Kagome who had fallen asleep and smiled. He forced himself to get off the bed and lifted Kagome off as well. He skillfully took off the silk blanket on his bed, which was currently soaked with water, sweat, and Kagome's sweet liquid, and threw a think blanket over the bed. He laid Kagome on the now dry bed and slipped into a pair of boxers. He grabbed one of his shirts to put on Kagome and another blanket. He slipped them both under the blanket inhaling deeply as he gave Kagome one final kiss and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome woke up to songs of the early birds in the morning. She looked at where she was and got up hugging the blanket. "InuYasha?" she called. Did he leave her? Did he only use her for sex? She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about him like that. But still, she woke up to an empty bed, what else was she suppose to think. Kagome heard the door open and she looked over at the silver haired hanyou that she had fallen in love with.<p>

"InuYasha…" she whispered. She watched him set the tray down on the table next to the bed and for some odd reason she felt really vulnerable.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and jumped on him, "I thought you left me."

He laughed, "I would never leave you."

Kagome smiled, what had she done to deserve such a man? She gave him a kiss and hopped back into bed like a little kid, "you brought me breakfast?" she asked surprised.

He nodded, "I already ate. My flight leave at 12:00, and I wanted you to have breakfast when you woke up. Or brunch in this case." He said looking over at the clock, which read 11:34.

Kagome saddened a little, "You're leaving for your business trip so soon?" she asked. He knew he was leaving today, but she wished he had woken her up so she could spend some time with him.

He nodded, "I'll be back in 2 weeks. Don't worry."

Kagome nodded and ate the brunch he had brought for her. "Are you already done packing?"

He nodded, "I need to leave in a few minutes so I don't miss my flight, are you going to be okay going home? Do you want my driver to take you?" he asked.

Kagome was about to answer when something hit her. Their handcuffs were off. She could go back home, Sango would probably kill her! Well, she didn't have to know right? Kagome brought her now cuff free hand to her face, "What are we going to do about this?" she said pointing at her cuff free hand.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." He cursed, "Well, how mad do you think she'll be?"

"Knowing Sango? Pretty angry."

"Well… I can't take you with me." He stated, "Not that I don't want to, it's just the company we are going to doesn't really know much about our situation yet since Higurashi Corp and Takashi Corp are still 'rivals'"

"I know… in due time." She said a little disappointed. To the world, their relationship would probably seem impossible.

"You can stay here if you want until I get back." He replied.

"It's better then Sango finding out we got the cuffs off. Plus 2 weeks will give us plenty of time for her to think we've made up." InuYasha kissed her and nodded.

"I love you. I have to get going. I'll see you in two week love."

Kagome blushed, but nodded. She watched him walk out the door and sighed. What the hell was she going to do for two weeks cooped up in the house? She guessed she could go out… but that may give reporters the chance to see her going to InuYasha's home. That would surely be a scandal.

Kagome sighed finishing her food. She walked over to the huge window of InuYasha's room and stared out at the land he owned. Her going back there wouldn't hurt right? She walked over to the bathroom to find her undergarments and sighed, she was going to have to go to her house and get some clothes for the next two weeks.

* * *

><p>InuYasha arrived at the airport just in the nick of time and boarded the plane. He sat in the comfy seat of first class and closed his eyes, he was tired, and all he could think about was Kagome.<p>

"Hello InuYasha." Said a familiar voice.

InuYasha opened his eyes, "Kikyo?" he asked. His voice had a hint of sadness in it as he stared at the woman he once loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY IF THE LEMON ISN'T WHAT YOU EXPECTED. I'M SUPER SORRY. . I TRIED. It's hard when you can't use dirty words. OKAY, I'VE LITTERALLY GOTTA GO!<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW… I'M SORRY IF THE LEMON WASN'T HARDCORE ENOUGH, if that's what you wanna read, then I think my new story I'm working on "Memoirs of the Heart" will be right for you. SUMMARY IN MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**SORRY AGAIN!**


	24. Let's Get Married

**Wow. Thank you all so much for the support. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**And to answer virgindemoness: you're actually the first one to ask. My screenname means A Field Of Daisies. Long story! lol.**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I really do believe this will end soon. And hopefully I do justice to it. This story has definitely taken a life of it's own.**

**Thank You!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Her cold grayeyes stared at InuYasha's own golden/amber eyes and she threw him a small smile. "How've you been?" she asked.

"I've… been good. You?" he asked feeling nervous for some reason unknown to him.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Modeling here and there, my dad still plans on me taking over the business once I 'grow out of' modeling." She gave a small laugh and took a seat on the other side of the aisle next to InuYasha's seat.

"How quaint that we are placed in seats next to each other don't you think?"

InuYasha, who still hasn't processed the information that his long time ex-girlfriend was sitting just across from him, stuttered and replied. "Y-Yeah, what a coincidence. So why are you traveling to Los Angeles?" he asked performing small talk.

"I'm doing a photo shoot for an advertisement. Its only for 2 weeks." She said simply.

"Congrats, I'm staying for two weeks too."

She gave a giggle, "So your on a business trip yes?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Sesshoumaru there. He left on an earlier flight, and I got held up so I took this flight…"

"I see. Must be fate then…"

The two stayed quiet for a moment and listened to the pilot over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we'd like to welcome you onboard the Japanese airline flight to Los Angeles. Flight duration is around 10 hours and 10 minutes, approximately 8,898 kilometers and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight"

The awkward silence made the two clear their throats, "So how's the business?"

"It's going great actually. Everything's running smoothly." His thoughts wondered off to Kagome and a smile adorned his face. She watched the smile appear on his face and she was curious, she stared at his gentle face and she smiled as well. He looked over at her and cleared his throat, "how are you and…"

"Naraku?" she finished for him.

"Yeah…"

She stared out the window and her face saddened a little, "we broke up a while back. I found him in bed with another woman." She gave a sad smile as she stared at InuYasha, "but it's okay, I guess it was my mistake and my karma for letting such a great guy like you go." InuYasha's chest tightened, he stared at the floor and tried to keep the anger from rising in his chest. "I miss you InuYasha." She whispered so low only his hanyou ears could hear.

"Kikyo…" he started.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. Forget I said anything." She replied. InuYasha saw a woman walk over to the seat next to Kikyo's and recognized her to be her agent. Kikyo smiled up at her, "how was the bathroom?"

She blushed, "don't say that out loud." She turned to InuYasha and gasped. "InuYasha? Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm… on a business trip to LA."

"I see, how quaint we're all on the same flight and sitting next to each other."

"Yeah…"

She turned back to Kikyo and shoved a notebook planner in her face. InuYasha blocked out their conversation and decided to take out his laptop and work on his presentation.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked excitedly down the airport, she wore her hair in a bun and hat to hide it and wore sunglasses. InuYasha was coming home today and boy was she excited. She wanted to surprise InuYasha by getting him from the airport then taking him out to dinner then maybe something special. She waited for his plane to exit and sat patiently at one of the tables from a small restaurant.<p>

InuYasha walked out to the airport and sighed, his business had gotten the deal, but something else was bothering him. Yes, that's right. Kikyo.

"So what are your plans after this?" she asked.

"Just gonna go home and relax. You?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Oh me too." she said thinking, "maybe we should go out to dinner or something before we both go our separate ways? I haven't talked to you in a long time."

InuYasha was about to reply when a familiar scent hit his senses; he looked around and suddenly felt someone tackle him. "InuYasha!" she yelled hugging him tightly. He looked down at her and smiled looking at her cute effort she put on disguising herself.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

He gave her a big hug, "I've missed you too."

They heard a cough in back of them and they separated. Kagome's chest tightened at the sight of her, what was she doing here?

"InuYasha… who is this?" she asked as if she had the right to ask him.

Kagome looked at her with a face that said, 'excuse me bitch?' and inwardly gasped when she realized it was Kikyo.

"I'm his fiancée." She said purposely showing her engagement ring as she held onto InuYasha.

She had a look of shock on her face, but composed herself, "I see…" she said staring Kagome up and down as if inspecting her.

"Aren't you that girl he played with?" she asked. Kagome's body stiffened, "InuYasha, why are you settling for such a naïve girl?" she told InuYasha in English not knowing Kagome understood.

Kagome gave a smile pretending to be naïve, "she's pretty…" she said in Japanese to InuYasha, she turned to Kikyo and her smile faded, speaking fluent English, "but only on the outside. She's just like the bitch I imagined her to be. And the idiot I imagined her to be. To think, leaving _the_ Takashi InuYasha for a scum like Onigumo Naraku, who ends up cheating on her! Ha! You have to laugh at the irony of it all." She said her voice turning colder and colder, even Kikyo's own coldness couldn't handle it, "It would almost makes me sympathetic towards you though, but unfortunately because your meddling with mine and InuYasha's relationship, I **just **can't give you that." She turned to InuYasha, "Let's go, ne?"

InuYasha smiled at her and grabbed his suitcase and the two walked together. Kikyo watched the two leave and she couldn't help it. "INUYASHA!" she yelled, making everyone turn in her direction.

"The bitch just doesn't give up." Kagome whispered angrily as they turned to her.

"I _know_ you still have feelings for me. I can feel it. You can't possibly love her, the way you loved me. I-I never stopped loving you. I didn't want to tell you this, but Naraku forced me to break it off with you. He-he raped me, and told me he would tell you I was cheating on you. But… I NEVER EVER stopped loving you. There were so many times I wanted to go back to you, but he threatened to kill you if I did. I couldn't live with that on my conscience. Yes I lied when I told you I broke it off with Naraku; he got me pregnant and forced me to get an abortion, after that…after that he got rid of me. But InuYasha I'm free from his grasp now. I want you back." She admitted.

InuYasha stared at the broken Kikyo as she fell to her knees in tears. "Kikyo… I—"

"Bull-shit." Kagome interrupted. Everyone looked at her and she shook her head. "Amazing that you have no bruises on your body miss model. Amazing that none of your staff noticed them if they "covered it up" and amazing that you still can't see that InuYasha's feelings for you, are gone."

"Shut the hell up bitch, this is between me and InuYasha."

"You gave him up!"

"Only because I had to!"

"So let me get this straight. You didn't thinking telling InuYasha about your situation would help?"

"I-I thought he would get mad!"

"So you didn't trust him to believe _your_ side of the story?"

"I-I…"

"If you loved InuYasha, you would've trusted him to trust you."

"He raped me! I was scared!"

"So scared you didn't run to your boyfriend!"

"He threatened to kill him!"

"InuYasha is one of the richest men in the world. He can hire a whole ARMY to have Naraku arrested!" she yelled, "if you loved him. Truly loved him. You would've had faith in him. Do you know how hard it must've been for him? His girlfriend left him for another man!" she yelled.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and hugged her tightly, "that's enough Kagome." He whispered not wanting to relive the past, even worse since there was an audience. He looked up at Kikyo, "I can't imagine how you must feel right now. But I… I can't be with you Kikyo. I can't love you after what's happened."

"But InuYasha, I still love you. Nothing would've changed if you had waited for me." She said crying even harder. InuYasha let go of Kagome and walked over to her fallen form, "I wanted you to wait for me."

"Kikyo, how was I supposed to know this? You left without a word."

"InuYasha, I…" she grabbed onto him hugging him tightly, "I can't let you go now that we've met again. Please. Stay with me."

"Kikyo… I can't." he ripped her hands off of him and got up. "I just can't. I love Kagome. I'm sorry I can't be the one who protects you, I tried, but you didn't trust me enough to know I would've believed you and not Naraku. Yes, he was my trusted business partner, but you were my girlfriend." He turned his back to her, "don't ruin your life because of me. I've found my happiness," he said looking at Kagome who held the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face, "and that's in Kagome."

Kikyo scoffed, "I see." She said wiping her tears and looking over at Kagome with piercing eyes. She then looked up at InuYasha, "I'll always love you." She got up and forced him to turn around and she forced their lips together.

Kagome gasped, she couldn't watch as another woman kissed the man she loved, and she turned away. Her fists balled up into balls and her feet began to run, forcing her hat to fly off because of the rapid motion and her hair coming undone. She wanted to run away, she didn't want to see that; she didn't want to be in the presence of that. She maid her way outside and wiped the tears off her face as she called for a taxi.

* * *

><p>InuYasha pushed himself away from Kikyo and looked over at where Kagome was standing, only to realize she was gone and all he saw was he hat flying off of her head and her hair coming undone. He ran after her grabbing his suitcase and everything else and booked it outside.<p>

"Kagome!" he yelled as she saw him calling a cab over. He reached her just in time and stopped the door from closing. He told the taxi driver to put his things in the trunk and he stared at Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to—"

She shook her head, "I don't want to remember it. Please, don't speak about it."

"Kagome…" he whispered. He grabbed her hand and stared at the ring on her left finger that occupied her lap. "Let's get married."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, did Kikyo really have to come in today? Geez, what a joy killer. I'm just kidding. I DO believe everything will come to an end on the 25th chapter, so I needed just one more twist before everything ended.<strong>

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**A.F.O.D.**


	25. I Do

**Hey everyone. It's so sad to say that this chapter will be the last chapter for this story. As of now, I am not sure whether I am planning to write a sequel for this, but if I get enough requests, I will defiantly think about it.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK. AND IT'S SO SAD TO SEE A STORY COME TO AN END, BUT IT LEFT A GOOD IMPRESSION.**

**To virgindemoness: the story of how I got this nickname is crazy and out of nowhere random story. Maybe I'll post it one day on my profile, but right now I've got a story to write. **

**Very much love:**

**A.F.O.D**

* * *

><p>"What?" Kagome stared at InuYasha, did he really just propose to her after he just kissed another woman? After that incident happened?<p>

"Let's get married already."

"InuYasha, you JUST kissed Kikyo… and it's impossible to have a wedding on such_ short _notice." She stated.

"Kagome, I know in my heart that you are the only woman I will ever love and I know no one else could make me feel the way you make me feel. I must sound like I'm babbling, but even though I know why Kikyo left, I feel nothing; maybe regret, but only because I couldn't protect her like I said I would. Whatever happened in the past is in the past, and now…" he stared into her eyes, his face held nothing but love and care, "…you're my one and only future."

Kagome bit her lip, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry! But her words failed her as usual and tears poured down her face, "wh-when I saw you kiss her… I felt such a disgusting amount of jealousy and sadness. I couldn't stand looking at it." She admitted then hugged InuYasha tightly, "yes, InuYasha. Let's get married."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for uncuffing us…"<p>

"Uhm… yeah…" she said trying to process the information Kagome had told her, but she just couldn't quite grasp it.

"Were you listening Sango?"

"Huh?" Sango said intelligently.

"Sango… I know you wanted a double wedding, but InuYasha and I have decided to get married 3 days."

"3 days! That's ridiculous, you can't have everything ready in 3 days."

"I know it sounds impossible, but everything is already being planned as we speak. Tonight we are telling the media about our engagement and Higurashi and Takashi Corporation's merge and tomorrow we pick out the dress, tux, venue, caterer, picking the cake, and all that jazz, and the 3rd day will be our wedding."

Sango shook her head, "How did… you guys were just handcuffed 2 weeks ago and now your telling me your getting married in 3 days!" she was literally freaking out for Kagome. This was like the olden times when princes married the princess in 2 days! I mean honestly, how well could this plan work?

"Sango, as my best friend I need your support right now. It's all of a sudden I know, but something is telling me that we should get married soon. I don't know what it is… and when he first asked me, I thought it would be impossible too, but I've got this feeling at the pit of my stomach that we need to be joined together in holy matrimony, although it sounds so cliché."

Sango sighed, maybe she wasn't getting her double wedding dream with her best friend, but she was very happy for her. "I support you completely. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah… maybe pick out a band to play at the wedding and maybe take care of the bridesmaid's and groomsmen's outfits? And maybe help with the color arrangements and basically everything on day 2?"

"Geez, why don't I just plan the whole party?"

"Actually your gonna be working with Rin and her friend Ayame Wolfe, who happens to be an old friend of mines girlfriend, she's a wedding planner, while Rin is an event coordinator."

"I see, so when are you guys announcing this again?"

"Tonight at 7:00."

"Don't you think everyone will wonder why it's so sudden? The media doesn't even know you guys are dating. And since InuYasha was named the hottest desirable man when he broke up with Kikyo, the paparazzi are just going to have a field day!"

"I know. And I'm pretty sure we can handle it. I mean I handled it pretty well."

"You forced yourself to accept being an heir because you couldn't take it anymore."

"Sango will you let that go? I only did it to get you out of jail." Kagome said letting her secret slip.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Ha ha…" she laughed nervously, "nothing, nothing at all. I'll see you! I need to prepare for tonight. Look at the time!" she yelled, her sentences out of order. She quickly booked it out of Sango's place and hopped into the car that was waiting for her and drove home to get dressed for the interview.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT 1, 6:54 PM<strong>

"Hey there people of Japan, we have just received word that our number 1 sexiest desirable bachelor is no longer single! And not only that, he's already getting married! What exactly is going on! Well tune in for our special broadcast in just a few moments."

"And break." Yelled the cameraman. The host of the show, Ayume sighed and at down on the couch, only to get up to greet Takashi InuYasha and to her surprise Higurashi Kagome.

"Ayume, I'm very honored to be on your show."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now am I thinking the right thing?" she asked, "is your company rival, your soon to be wife?" she asked surprised.

"I guess we'll find out once the show starts yes?" She nodded, dumbfounded, and sat back down fixing her skirt and stopped when the director began yelling at everyone to get ready because they were about to go live.

"And we are back for a special broadcast of Ayu. Here with me is the one and only Takashi InuYasha who has been incognito for a while as well as Higurashi Kagome, who has also been incognito. Now tell me, are you two dating?"

They both nodded, "We've actually been dating for about 2 month now." InuYasha replied.

"Oh my, only two months? This seems a little sudden doesn't it?"

"I can see where you would get that, but I know in my heart there won't be any other woman for me." The audience suddenly gasped and some cried. InuYasha looked over at them, "ladies, please don't cry over me. Somewhere out there a guy will come sweep you off your feet." He said charmingly making the women swoon and cry a little more.

"But you guys are rivals in business are you not? How did you two come to meet each other?"

"Well we met a little over 4 years ago, due to certain circumstances… we somehow got in the same circle."

"I'm guessing, you won't be telling us about 'certain circumstance'?" she asked knowingly.

He laughed, "No, I'm sorry. That is a secret between my fiancée and I."

"I see. Now why the sudden wedding? And why announce it?"

"To the first question, I can't really answer that, but we are announcing it because we know the media will find out sooner or later, after all there really isn't much privacy when you're a young multi-millionaire business man and multi-millionaire business woman am I right?"

Ayume laughed, "very true. So Kagome, you seem very quiet this evening, mind telling us what's on your mind?"

Kagome smiled, "well, the wedding is actually invading my thoughts right now, I mean it is in 3 days."

"3 days! Oh my goodness, you both plan on having a wedding with such little time?"

"Yes, we have some friends helping us out as we speak."

"Boy, the media is just going to have a field day with you two. I have to say that is amazing. And I hope that you two have a successful wedding. Now I've been told that many people are calling in asking questions, and we were wondering if you guys wouldn't mind answer them."

"Sure." They said in unison and blushed in embarrasement.

"Oh that is just adorable. You two make such a stunning and beautiful couple."

"Thank you." They said once again in unison. The crowd giggled and Ayume settled everyone down.

"Okay, so let's take the first few questions." She looked at the cards that one of the crew just handed her and read the first question, "This is from Akane, I am so heartbroken to hear that you are getting married InuYasha-sama, what is it about Kagome that made you want to marry her and no one else?"

"Well… Akane, Kagome is very important to me. And I can't imagine my life without her, or even think about a life without her. And when you find the right person, you never want to let them go." He said gently wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

She blushed; seriously, InuYasha was embarrassing her too much with his smooth words.

"This one is from Han, Kobu, he says: I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw your picture on JN Magazine and I still can't believe you are marrying Takashi InuYasha, can you please tell me why you agreed when you haven't dated any guys?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm flattered that someone would have a crush on me, I'm just a normal woman with a business to run, but as for your question, I am going to be honest at first I never thought I would go out with someone like InuYasha, but I learned to not judge a book by it's cover and gave him a chance. There's something about him that made me realize that I couldn't love anyone as much as I love him."

The crowd as well as the host "awed" at her reply, "You two so seem so much in love, it makes me wish I had such an amazing relationship." The interview went on from there with more Q&A.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2, 8:32 AM<strong>

Kagome had been up for about half an hour now and she was just getting nauseated from looking at all the color patches that Sango had brought over. "What wrong Kagome?"

"It's nothing. I'm jut tired of looking at colors. Can I just have a green and white wedding?" she asked, not wanting to look another color patch.

"Well… if you really want. I'll write it down. Rin and Ayame contacted me last night and said they'll be here by 9 or 9:30 so I'll tell them to work with it. Now we gotta move on to the next step and pick a venue." She pulled out a sheet of paper, "got any ideas?"

Kagome shook her head. "Can we wait until Rin and Ayame come? I'm sure they've got places."

"Sure… but are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I think I'm coming down with a cold." She said sadly.

"What? Your getting sick a day before your wedding? Hurry up and drink an aspirin!" she ordered. The thought of tasting aspirin made Kagome want to hurl. She quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and began puking. Sango ran after her and quickly pulled her hair out of her face. "Jeez Louise! You already have a cold." She said feeling her forehead, "well that's odd, you don't have a temperature," she said.

"Maybe I just ate something bad. Last nights dinner did make my stomach upset…"

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Well you go and eat some breakfast; you need to get your strength up. I'll be in the living room and researching for un-booked venues." Kagome nodded and rinsed her mouth and wiped her mouth clean with a small towel. Sango watched her best friend walk towards the kitchen and wondered if it was really food poisoning. _'Could something have happened when those two were at InuYasha's business trip?' _she thought about it and shook her head,_ 'Kagome would've told me though… maybe I'll ask her later.'_ And with that thought made sure the toilet was flushed and walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2, 3:15 PM<strong>

"I'm so tired!" Rin said starching over the couch, dropping the big black book to the table.

"Ditto!" yelled Sango and Ayame. The 3 girls looked over at Kagome who had dozed an hour after Rin and Ayame had came.

"Guess Kagome's really tired from all those interviews."

The door suddenly opened and they looked down the hall to see InuYasha just entering the house. "InuYasha! Over here!" yelled Rin.

"Hey Rin, how's the planning going? Hey Sango, Ayame-san."

"It's going great, Kagome dozed off on us though. We've been working all day and all morning. All we have to worry about are the caterers. We've got the cake, got dresses picked out and tuxes picked out for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to pick out and have already sent out invitations through the power of internet and special deliveries and we've got a great venue and color arrangements and the works, so I think you can take Kagome off to bed now until she wakes up. We'll be here kaing sure everything runs smoothly." She said.

"I can't thank you guys enough for doing this for us. By the way, I was wondering if you could incorporate pink into the wedding."

"Pink? Well I guess you… green, white, and pink, that could work. Why?" asked Rin.

"I want to surprise Kagome with something. Here look."

The 3 girls looked at the picture and they gasped, "Oh wow, this is so much better then what we picked for the venue! This is totally gonna work!" yelled Ayame.

"Thank you guys so much."

"Your paying us more than we charge so it's all good. Plus being future in-laws doesn't hurt."

"Sesshy finally proposed huh?"

"Yup. Anyway, go take your tired wife upstairs and let her rest on a comfy bed." InuYasha nodded and carried the sleeping Kagome upstairs. She stirred in his arms, but tightly held onto him.

'_She's so cute'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT 2, 7:36 PM<strong>

Kagome stirred in the comfortable bed she lied on and blinked when she saw found Sango sitting at the side of the bed looking at something. "Sango?" she asked.

"Kagome… can I ask you a question?"

She slowly got up feeling very light headed, "yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just curious about something."

"What is it?"

"While you and InuYasha were on that business trip… did anything… happen?"

Kagome fidgeted, but not enough to make Sango notice, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, you would tell me if you lost your v card right? I mean were best friends, your secrets are my secret."

"Sango…"

"Answer me honestly Kagome. If anything happened between you two I think it's important, because…"

"Because what Sango?"

"Because… I think you might be pregnant…"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING 3, 9:01 AM<strong>

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kagome said touching her stomach.

"Don't you dare blame this on the baby. Your just nervous is all," as she fixed Kagome's hair into curls. "Okay, I think you're done. Time to go to the nails section. Bankotsu, will you please do her nails while I go set up the make-up station?"

"Sure thing doll, feel free to use anything you need. Am I doing her make-up too?"

"Actually, I was going to."

"Oh alright, well if you change your mind, I'm here." Sango nodded and walked to the make-up section.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERNOON 3, 1:45 PM<strong>

"I'm nervous."

"It's normal. Now stop fidgeting, you keep moving your veil." She lectured fixing the small silver tiara with light pink opal gemstones on her head.

"I can't believe I'm really getting married…" Kagome said looking down at her white with very very light pink embroidery wedding dress. It was a ballroom styled dress, the top hugging her form very fittingly, and the bottom flaring out in elegantly. Off-white embroideries complemented the top and the bottom

"You look amazing."

"Thanks… I'm sorry I couldn't grant your double wedding dream."

"It's no biggy, besides, if we had a double wedding, I'd fail in comparison to you."

"Oh shut up. Your gorgeous!"

"Were about to start!" Rin yelled excitedly, wearing an short strapless Kelly-green dress with a light pink ribbon around the waist. Sango wore the same thing, but hers was longer and a halter-top because she was the maid of honor. Ayame came in wearing what Rin was wearing and smiled confidentally.

"Je suis un genie! (I am a genius) I convinced your little brother to be the ring barer."

Kagome laughed, "oh he must be grumpy now. He's too old to be the ring barer."

"Well too bad for him."

"Whose the flower girl?" asked Sango.

"InuYasha's niece Kanna, she's adorable! You should see her in her little flower girl outfit."

"Okay! Everyone to the limo!" yelled Rin. "Oh and Kagome you have to wear this." She said holding a blindfold to her.

"What? Why?"

"Well, if I told you why, it wouldn't be a surprise, now put it on before I make you." She joked threateningly.

"Okay, okay." She said, "if my make-up gets smeared it's your fault."

"It's called touch-up honey. Now come on lets get you in the car." They all got into the car and drove off to the wedding's venue.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERNOON 3, 2:56<strong>

"Okay Kagome, here we are." Kagome opened her eyes squinting adjusting to bright sunlight and gasped. There, sitting in white chiavari chairs with light pink cushions, was everyone she knew and loved, and at the end of the white and pink cherry blossom arch with a row of cherry blossom trees on the sides of the arch. To the left side as a main display was her cherry blossom drawing that used to hang in her room. On the left side as well was the tables and chairs for the reception and the present table and cake table and the caterers who waited patiently. To the right was a white grand piano and the band that they hired for the party and some more of Kagome's art work.

"Oh my god…" Kagome whispered as she stared at the scene before her. "This… this isn't what we picked out for the venue… how did… when did…"

"It was all InuYasha. He asked us to change it, you were asleep at the time." Explained Ayame.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't believe this…"

"Well believe it, because I know for a fact this is your dream wedding," whispered Sango.

Kagome was suddenly brought out from her daze when the pianist began to play 'here comes the bride' she barely noticed InuYasha's niece Kanna get in front of her and throw white petals mixed with some cherry blossom petals. Rin, Ayame, and Sango got in front of Kagome and Souta, who was also the ring barer, stepped beside her to walk her down the aisle and Kagome always cried.

"Dad would be so proud… both of them." He whispered to her.

Kagome kept the tears from falling and chocked on a laugh, "thank you Souta."

"What are little brothers for?" Kagome hooked her arms to his and they slowly began walking.

Kagome was the last to reach the end and she looked over at InuYasha, "You look beautiful." He whispered, smiling at her adoringly.

Kagome blushed, "thank you…"

"We all gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher seemed to be talking forever, but Kagome and InuYasha were stuck in their own little world.

"…Yasha, do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher paused and looked over at the dazed InuYasha, "Mr. Takashi?"

InuYasha blinked and cleared his throat and with a smile he said, "I do."

The preacher nodded, "and do you Kagome, take InuYasha to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich for poorer, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They put the rings on each other and Souta whispered to InuYasha quietly. "You better take care of her." He winked and smiled then went back to his post.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now—" before the preacher could finish the sentence, the two clashed their lips together and some hollered, and some gasped, and some just expected it and laughed. When the two finished their little kiss scene, the preacher gave a jolly laugh, "I guess I didn't have too say it." He whispered.

As the two began walking down the aisle, Sango quickly yelled out throwing her hands in the air, "WHOO! PARTY TIME!" everyone laughed, but joined along with her proclamation.

"Kagome dear!" yelled her mother who was getting through the crowd and walking over to her, "dear, I do wish you had informed us sooner about your wedding."

Kagome laughed, "well mom, it was short notice for us too."

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry abo—"

"It's okay ma, I think all of these events happened because it was meant to. If you hadn't told me… I probably wouldn't have met InuYasha. So I want to thank you mama."

"Thank you InuYasha. Please make my daughter happy."

"I will do my best Mrs. Higurashi."

She laughed, "no need for formalities anymore, you're my son now, you can call me mom."

InuYasha blushed and nodded. Nodoka smiled at her daughter lovingly and gave her a tight hug, "thank you my baby girl." Kagome ushered her to run along and enjoy the party and to catch up with her aunt who they haven't seen in over 7 years and gave her hug. Everyone began coming up to them and congratulating them.

The wedding couldn't have been more perfect. Kagome felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. She had amazing friends, a wonderful family, and the most amazing husband any girl could hope for, and though it seemed cliché, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if time was going slow as she watched her friends laugh happily and her families catching up with each other. Yes, this was definitely perfect. Kagome touched her stomach and looked over at InuYasha, "InuYasha… I need to tell you something."

"What is it, love?"

"I think…I may be… pregnant."

InuYasha smiled at her and held her tightly, "I know."

Kagome looked up at him, "what? You knew?"

"I could sense something was different about you. My scent lingered on you even though I was gone for 2 weeks. I knew, and I couldn't be happier."

Kagome blinked thinking the worst, "you… you didn't ask me to marry you because you knew I was pregnant did you? And you didn't reject Kikyo because of—"

"Shhh, baby. I never once thought of that. I asked you to marry me because I knew I couldn't let you go. I saw how you looked when Kikyo came, and I want to prove to you that I want only one woman. And that's you."

Kagome's tears softly fell, and she thanked Sango for making her make-up waterproof, "I love you."

"And I love you." The two shared a kiss and the world seemed so perfect at that one moment.

'_Thank you InuYasha.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So… did you guys like it? I'm sorry it took so long!<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IT'LL BE LIKE YOUR WEDDING GIFT TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME. REVIEW! REVIEW!  
>ITS SO SAD IT'S ENDING, BUT LOOK FOR MORE OF MY STORIES! <strong>

**PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ENDING! **


	26. Every Kind of Love: Sequel

**HEY GUYS! SO YOU ALL REQUESTED THAT I MAKE A SEQUEL… SO HERE GOES. THIS **_**IS**_** A ONE CHAPER SEQUEL SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHORT, BUT YOU KNOW, I WANT TO LEAVE THE REST OF MY STORY UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION :)**

**Thank you all so much for everything.**

**LOVE,**

**A.F.O.D.**

**Oh.. and I don't own InuYasha… so don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama! Tell me a stowy! Pwease?" the 3-year-old little black hairedamber eyed girl with one black dog ear and one silver one, asked as she jumped on the bed.

"You're such a baby Midori," teased the 5-year-old silver haired/blue eyed boy with silver dig ears atop his head.

"Well… Kiyo's a poopy-head!" the little girl replied stinking her tongue out.

"Now, now you two don't go calling each other names." Said the raven-haired woman.

"Kiyo stawted it!" Midori pouted.

"Baby, remember what I always tell you? Be the bigger person? Now Midori why don't you apologize to your older brother Kiyosuke and Kiyosuke why don't you apologize to your little sister Midori?"

Kiyosuke sighed and walked over to his little sister who was now in her little princess bed, "I'm sorry."

Midori smiled, "I'm sorry too onii-san." She gave him a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek.

Kiyosuke wiped his cheek, "gross!" he yelled jokingly then began to tickle his little sister.

Kagome laughed, "Okay babies, it's time for Midori to go to bed and time for Kiyosuke to go to bed too."

"Can onii-san sleep in my room tonight mama? Pwease?"

"Well baby, you have to ask him that."

She looked over at her brother shyly and smiled a toothy grin, "Onii-san! Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"I don't know… your room is pretty scary with all these dolls."

"No they not! Onii-san mean!" she said as she let out crocodile tears.

"Okay okay! Just don't cry! I'll protect you from all the evil dolls."

Midori smiled, "yay! Stowy time!"

Kagome tucked her two children in and sat down on a little pink chair Midori used for her tea parties. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Oh! About the pwincess and the pwince!"

"Awh Mi, we've heard that like 10 times!" complained Kiyosuke.

"But…but" she began, her eyes water once more, Kiyosuke sighed but caved in to his little sister's crocdile tears, "Yay!"

Kagome laughed at her children, Midori was becoming more and more of an actress then Kagome was with all her crocodile tears, and Kiyosuke was becoming more and more like his father, stubborn yet very loving and caring. "Let's see… once a upon a time—"

"DADDY!" yelled Midori.

"DAD!" yelled Kiyosuke, as the two jumped out of bed and into the arms of their father.

"Hey princess, hey sport." He greeted them as he hoisted them both up in his arms.

"Now look what you've done, I _just_ convinced them to go to sleep, not their energies are up again." Kagome lectured lovingly.

"I'm sorry." InuYasha whispered as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. The two kids in his arms covered their eyes and giggled.

"Daddy loves mama!" Yelled Midori. They all laughed and InuYasha set the two kids down.

"Now you two off to bed." They nodded and hopped into the pink bed once more, "Kiyosuke, why are in Midori's bed?"

"She asked me to protect her," he said proudly.

"Onii-sans the bestest!" he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Story time! Story time!" yelled the excited Midori.

Kagome once again sat in the little pink chair and InuYasha sat beside her on the carpeted floor.

_"Once upon a time, prince Suke was traveling in the woods and met a common village girl named Oda. The royal family was please that their son had found a future wife, but did not know the truth that she was just a common village girl. Soon after their marriage and prince Suke had taken the throne, a baby girl was born into the royal family of Higu Kingdom. However, when the newly crowned king fells ill, the newly crowned queen grew weak. When King Suke died, Oda couldn't bare to live in the castle that reminded her of her beloved husband, so she took off into the woods and into the village to start a new life. Suke's father, the former kind was devastated and asked his armies to search high and low, far and wide, for his beloved granddaughter._

_21 years had passed and king Toma's searchers finally discovered her where she was immediately brought to the palace. Now, the princess who had grown as a peasant could not believe she was a princess, so she ran far away into the forest of metal. It was an enchanted place filled with trees that were made of metal and dirt made of cement. It was a dangerous place where wild animals preyed on innocent beings. As the princess ran and ran, she stopped when she felt the raindrops fall unto her head. She heard a loud screech and goose-bumps formed on her fair skin. There in front of her was a black beast with fangs as long as her arms! She stood still hoping it would pass by her, but to her surprise it stopped and lay on the ground._

_"Young maiden, a person such as yourself should not be wondering around the Forest of Metal." Said the prince that slid off the huge beast. The princess bowed and apologize saying she will leave at once. "It is dangerous out here, please let me take you home."_

_So the prince helped the princess onto the black beast and they made their way to a small village. "I see, so you live on the Higu kingdom's village. I live on the other side, the Taka kingdom."_

_"Thank you very much for taking me home." She said in a polite manner._

_Now after days of trying to convince the princess that she truly was of royal birth, she finally gave in and accepted the role as a princess." Kagome continued telling her fairytale version of how she met InuYasha and smiled as the two calmed down and stared drifting off to sleep towards the end of the story._

_"After leaving for 4 years, the princess and prince were finally reunited and although it took some time to convince the princess that it was all a misunderstanding, they eventually got married… and they truly lived happily ever after."_

Kagome and InuYasha kissed the two sleeping forms on the forehead goodnight and made their way out the door, closing it lightly.

"Great story, I can relate." InuYasha said jokingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I love you."

InuYasha smirked, "And I, love you."

* * *

><p>14 YEARS LATER:<p>

"Ugh! I hate him!" yelled a now 17-year-old girl Midori, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she shouted as she threw her bag in the living room.

"Midori, what in the world is all this commotion?" asked Kagome who was by now in her late 30's early 40's.

Midori looked over at her mother and growled, "Ma! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"Hate _who_ dear?"

"Kai! He's such a— I don't even know how to describe him! I'm never going to fall in love ever again! I never want to speak to him again!" she yelled.

"Sweetheart, why don't you calm down and tell me what happened?"

"You wouldn't understand." She sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, "I was a teenager once too you know."

She gave a sigh, "he was totally using me. I overheard a few of his friends talking about it. We are so done."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"I don't need to, I know what he'll say."

Kagome sighed and sat down next to very frustrated daughter, "you know, I think you should ask for _his_ side of the story."

"Yeah, well my relationship isn't gonna turn out like yours and dads. Not after he used me like that."

"Honey… do you remember the story of the a princess I always told to you when you were a little girl?"

Midori grabbed one to the pillows on the couch and buried her head in it, "I'm not a little kid anymore mom. I know fairytales like that don't come true." She mumbled.

"Actually, it's not a fairytale sweetheart." Midori looked up from the pillow and stared at her mom.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that story is based on your father and I."

"Seriously?" she aksed in disbelief, "you're the princess?"

Kagome laughed, "that's not the point baby. What I'm trying to say is, sometimes you need to listen to the truth instead of jumping to conclusions. The princess traveled the world because she wanted to get away, but then she realized it was all a misinterpretation."

Midori sighed, "I guess I should talk to him forst before making any conclusions…"

Kagome smiled, "That's my girl."

She got up from the couch and smiled back at her mom, "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Hey, don't I get any love?" asked Kiyosuke who had just entered the house.

Midori rolled her eyes, "onii-san's so corny."

"What was that pipsqueak?" he joked playfully grabbing her in a headlock. The two laughed.

"I give I give!" yelled Midori.

Kiyosuke let go of his little sister and ruffled her hair, "what no welcome back hug?"

"Pssh, you're the one who grabbed me in a headlock before I could give you one."

He laughed and stepped back opening his arms wide and closed his eyes, "I'm waiting"

Midori smirked and tackled him to the ground, "boy did you have that one coming." She laughed sitting on her brother.

"You knocked the wind right out of me."

"Alright you two, time to get off the floor. Now Kiyo, come greet your mother like a good boy."

Kiyo got up off the floor and hugged his mother tightly. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too. why didn't you tell us you were coming back today?"

"Dad said to keep it a surprise."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "where id your father anyway?"

Kiyo put on a smile, "he stayed back to take care of last minute business, but he'll be here within 2 or 3 days."

Kagome sighed much like how Midori had done earlier, "I guess I'll prepare dinner then."

Kiyo hesitated and called his mother, "wait mom, could you go to the store and make our favorite?"

"Huh? But I was going to prepare—"

"Please? Just go to the store?"

Kagome looked at him suspiciously, "okay… I'll be back then. Don't burn the house while I'm gone."

"We'll try." The siblings said in unison.

Kagome drove off to the store and Midori looked over at her brother, "why did you send mom out and not the servant? And why do you have a guilty look on your face?"

"Guilty? I'm not guilty."

Midori gave him a look and he laughed, "alright, alright you caught me. Dad made me promise not to tell mom he was here because he wanted to surprise her."

"Are you sure your not the one being tricked here?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You really think mom wouldn't have figured it out by now?" he stayed quiet and Midori laughed, "Mom always said I was the better actor."

"I think I should just stick to numbers…" Kiyo sighed.

Midori patted his back, "I think so too."

* * *

><p>"So what was that all about?" asked Kagome as she closed the door and looked over at her husband who was currently setting up a table.<p>

"Busted." He whispered then turned to his beautiful wife. Granted they were both in their early 40's but InuYasha still couldn't believe how many men still gawked at his wife. And the same goes for InuYasha as well. Both didn't seem to age much, more mature faces, but nothing serious.

"You really think you could fool me? Especially with your son's acting?"

InuYasha laughed, "I love you."

Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I, love you."

They shared a kiss, no care in the world; it was just the two of them for now. The nuzzled their noses together to share an Eskimo kiss and sat down beneath the stars thanking God for their blessed life.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. REVIEW GUYS. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. <strong>

**IF YOU ARE READING MY "MEMOIRS OF THE HEART" I'VE BEEN LOSING INTEREST AND I'M TRYING TO GET IT BACK, BUT ITS GONNA TAKE A WHILE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!**


End file.
